Trapped in the Closet
by Exotos135
Summary: Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos are tasked with cleaning a closet, but when the door mysteriously closes, they are forced to wander deeper inside the "closet" in order to find an exit. Rated T just in case.
1. A New Assignment

**This story was requested by Extreme Light 9, who has had this idea for some time, but had never actually made it. So he gave me the idea and, well, here we are now. I will consult him for ideas and stuff before I update this story again, so please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and the Disney Channel...and Disney XD.**

* * *

**(Outside the Mystery Shack)**

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy were planting signs nearby the local tourist trap of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The sign were promotional in nature, and they promoted a "brand new exhibit unlike any other", which was something that didn't impress the team at all, to be perfectly honest.

"Well, this is definitely better than the other works Grunkle Stan had for us.. Plus, if everything goes right and Waddles stays as far away as possible-did I really just say that?-this exhibit could earn enough money to justify planting this signs." uttered Mabel with an optimistic tone. "And besides, just think about how happy we will make Grunkle Stan once we finish!"

"Yeah dudes, Stan said that he has high hopes for this thing." said Soos as he planted a sign. He accidentally planted it too deep though, so he tried to take it out as he continued to speak. "He says he paid a lot of money to make it a reality."

"Don't be foolish, Soos. Remember this is Stan we're talking about, and he isn't someone who is traditionally...generous, if you know what I mean." said Wendy as she planted a sign. "When he said he paid a lot of money to make it, he's probably lying and it is in fact a pretty cheap attraction, just like everything else.

"Hmm, I wonder..." spoke Dipper as he carefully planted a sign. "Guys, what do you think about this new exhibit?"

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's going to be one big scam for the foolish tourists of Gravity Falls." spoke Wendy, resting her arm on the sign as she spoke. "That's what Mr. Pines would do, after all."

"I do consider that a possibility, and one pretty likely at that, but what I want to know is what kind of trick will Stan pull of with this new "attraction" of his." replied Dipper, who rested his shoulder on one of the signs just like Wendy.

However, he slipped and fell, getting up and this time resting his arm on the sign correctly before he spoke. "Maybe he will try to brainwash everybody into buying his merchandise, maybe he will create a gigantic robot using his other exhibits-"

"Or maybe he's going to scam people, it is the most simple choice and therefore the most probable." interrupted Wendy, who rolled her eyes.

"Kids! Soos! Wendy! Stop what you're doing and come inside! I have an important job for all of you! But let Soos come first, I want to give him the honor of telling you the important job!"

The team dreaded those words, except for Soos, who reacted with excitement, so they finished planting the remaining signs and went back inside the shack.

**(A short time later, at the Hallways)**

The team followed Soos to the designated place, Mabel looking slightly worried while she grabbed Dipper's hand, while the boy and Wendy looked quite exasperated. Soos had a mop and bucket, while the rest had brooms.

"We'll probably get to that closet soon enough." said Soos.

Wendy and Dipper groaned in frustration. Seeing that the duo were not in the mood, Mabel took a deep breath and put on an optimistic tone as she spoke to Soos.

"Soos, don't think that we don't want to do this with you-"

"Even though It's pretty obvious that we don't." interrupted a pessimistic Dipper.

"But did you ask Stan why couldn't you do this alone?"

"Now that you mention it, that was the first question I asked Mr. Pines. But all Stan said in response was something about-hey look, we arrived!"

The team stopped and looked at a door that looked like it had been left to rot a long time ago. Spiders were crawling around the door and the doorknob was a skeletal head with red pupils where the eyes should be.

"Huh, this is odd. I have never seen this closet before." remarked Soos as he put the bucket down and reached for the doorknob.

"Are you sure that is the right closet?" inquired Dipper, scratching his chin as he eyed the door. "It looks a little too...evil, in my opinion. Maybe we should tell Stan to give us something else to do."

"No can't do dudes, Stan said that if we don't do this, then he would force us to do janitorial work." the trio reacted in utter horror when they heard. "And even though it would be nice to do it with you guys, I know you think that is a very gross, very terrible job. So let's save you from that job and go into the closet!"

**(Inside the closet)**

Soos opened the door and the first thing the team saw was...darkness. Pitch black darkness. The only other thing outside of the darkness were strange red stains on the floor that looked like they had been recently spilled.

The team went inside and they started to clean the place, except for Soos who returned for his bucket and then came back.

"Soos, try to keep the door open while we clean this mess." requested Dipper as the girls started their share of the work, mostly by brooming the skeletons.

"And why do you request me to do that, dude?" asked Soos.

"Sometimes, specially inside creepy places like this one, the door mysteriously closes itself and leaves whoever entered, us, trapped inside." explained Dipper as he joined the girls. "So do us all a favor and keep the door-"

A loud sound of something closing was heard, and the light coming from the hallways left the room. Seeing this, Mabel separated herself from Dipper and went to the door, grabbing the doorknob and pulling it as hard as she could. No matter how hard she tried, the doorknob didn't move, not even when she turned it around.

"The door's closed!" exclaimed a shocked Soos.

"You don't say." sarcastically uttered Dipper in response.

Dipper checked his pockets and then took out a flashlight, which he tried to turn for a moment. It didn't work, and Dipper continued to try as the rest looked at him. When that failed, Dipper lightly tapped it and then it turned on.

"Okay, I still have my flashlight. What do you guys have to light the way?" inquired the boy.

Dipper turned his flashlight to Mabel, who reached for her sweater's pockets and took out a light blue glow stick. The girl noticed that it wasn't turned on, however, so she simply snapped it and then the glow stick finally turned on.

"I have a glow stick!" said Mabel like she had made a great discovery.

"And I have glowing underwear!"

An intense purple light then illuminated in Soos's direction, and the rest turned to see Soos's underwear was actually glowing. While Dipper looked on in disbelief and Mabel looked with amazement, Wendy scratched her chin as she recognized the object.

"Hey, I saw that in the mall! I wanted to buy a pair of those before I changed my mind." remarked Wendy as she searched her pockets.

"Why didn't you buy it?" asked Mabel as she scratched her chin using her glow stick.

"Maybe because you realized just in time that such an idea was too ridiculous to be true, and it would have made you a bait for perverts everywhere, right?" suggested Dipper.

"Nah, they didn't sell it in the color I wanted." answered Wendy, who took out her phone and turned it on. "Anyway, at least I have my phone, though I don't know how long I have before the batteries die."

Now that everybody had their sources of light, the team illuminated the area around them and discovered that the walls were rock-like in appearance, and in the ground near the red stains were skeletons laying around, some with weapons sticking out of their bodies. There were also yellow arrows painted on the walls, each one pointing at a specific direction.

Coincidentally, they pointed at the only direction the team could go to: forward.

"Either Stan misunderstood this place for a closet, or the Mystery Shack holds more secrets than I thought. Either one seems plausible." remarked Dipper. "Well, can't go anywhere but deeper inside. Let's go."

The rest nodded in agreement and followed Dipper to the arrow's direction, leaving just as lighting was heard coming from outside, and a malicious laughter was heard as the arrows changed to...bloodied eyes.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Into the Rabbit Hole

**Thanks for being patient. I would like to give a shout out (if I haven't already) to Extreme Light 9, who gave me the idea to make this story and is helping me make it. Thanks a lot, buddy. Check out his work when you can, dear readers, that would be appreciated.**

* * *

**Last time, on Trapped in the Closet**

_**Now that everybody had their sources of light, the team illuminated the area around them and discovered that the walls were rock-like in appearance, and in the ground near the red stains were skeletons laying around, some with weapons sticking out of their bodies. There were also yellow arrows painted on the walls, each one pointing at a specific direction.**_

_**Coincidentally, they pointed at the only direction the team could go to: forward.**_

_**"Either Stan misunderstood this place for a closet, or the Mystery Shack holds more secrets than I thought." remarked Dipper. "Well, can't go anywhere but deeper inside. Let's go."**_

_**The rest nodded in agreement and followed Dipper to the arrow's direction, leaving just as lighting was heard coming from outside, and a malicious laughter was heard as the arrows changed to...bloodied eyes.**_

* * *

**(Deeper inside the "closet")**

Dipper lead the way through the cave-like closet using his flashlight, with the rest tightly holding their light sources: Mabel's glow stick, Wendy's cell phone...and Soos's underwear.

"Okay, everybody, watch where you're going." instructed Dipper. "If what I researched is correct, and I can't say for sure since I got it from the internet, places like this always have some kind of hidden trap for whoever is stupid enough to investigate. If we want to get out of here as fast as we can, we must make sure we don't activate any trap."

"Understood!"

Mabel held her glow stick higher and she then looked down to see her feet as she continued to walk. The rest continued to walk like normal while they checked the "closet", at least in Soos and Wendy's case.

The duo found many disturbing things once they lit up specific places. Soos managed to find the suit of a former worker, with a few blood stains around the pants, and nearby it there was a skeletal head with the mouth wide open. A few bugs crawl out of the skulls and form the sentence "YOU ARE NEXT" before they hiss at him. Soos got the message and left them alone.

Wendy, who was checking her phone's battery as she lit up, used it to light up a normal wall, only this one had some blood in it. She failed to spot anything important, and when a hand formed in the wall and seemingly reached for the teenager, she was too focused on her phone's battery to notice and she swiftly turned around just as the hand tried to grab her.

However, the teen girl soon turned back to the hand and this time she saw it. She gasped in shock but didn't lose her cool that much, and she took a few steps backwards before another arm formed near the other arm, only much longer and with the fingers stripped to the bone. The two arms turned to each other and waved their hands, snatching away the girl's phone shortly afterwards.

Another hand formed when Wendy was going to run, holding the girl back as the arm and longer arm wrote something. Once they finished, the arm holding Wendy back returned to the wall and the teenager jumped, taking her phone from the arms. The arms returned to the wall as Wendy read the message: "PEOPLE DIE ALL THE TIME, WHEN AND WHERE IS THE QUESTION. WILL YOU DIE HERE, AND SOON?"

"Okay, this place is starting to creep me out." said Wendy as she reunited with the team.

The team continued to follow Dipper until they arrived at a round room, where there was only one way to go. The rest of the room looked like it had been splattered with a red liquid, one different from the blood from before.

"Fine, usually whenever a group of friends inside a strange and creepy place decide to separate for an investigation or whatever, bad things happen." said Dipper. "However, we have no other options. Mabel, you go deeper while the rest of us investigate."

Mabel nodded and continued to walk while the rest checked the room. The girl didn't find anything that she hadn't seen before: rock-like walls, blood on the grounds and skeletons. However, she did manage to find something new.

"Hey, are those drawings?"

Just not something she would've liked to see.

The first image slightly shocked the girl: her friends fighting and greatly hurting each other, to the point that there was some blood on the ground. The next one greatly disturbed her: her pet pig, Waddles, had been cooked alive and served near a withered Mabel, who was being forced to eat it.

However, what came next caused Mabel to lose her lunch...and her breakfast: what she saw was a huge picture of Dipper freezing to death and being turned into a wood before being burned, Soos with a hundred eyes watching him and a gigantic one growing near him as he withered and Wendy having had her organs completely removed, leaving her a hollow corpse laying on the wall.

"I really hope I never meet whoever made these drawings." said Mabel.

Not wanting to take any other chances, Mabel ignored any drawings that she discovered and continued to walk until she saw something that gave the girl some hope: a torch in one of the walls. That was lit. And whose flame had a purple color.

"Guys, I found something!" shouted Mabel with joy.

Having heard that, the team quickly stopped what they were doing and went running towards Mabel.

"Really?" asked Soos.

"What did you find?" asked Wendy.

"Someone's former sexual orientation?" questioned Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

Mabel stood there silently after hearing her brother's suggestion. She shook off the confusion just as the trio arrived.

"Even if I had found such thing, I have no reason to tell you." replied Mabel, who then pointed at the torch as she spoke. "And besides, that is not the important thing I found. What I found was this torch in one of the walls."

"One which is suspiciously lit, and purple, if I may point out." uttered Dipper with a suspicious tone.

"Yeah, don't you find it weird that there's a torch with that color in one of the walls?" added Wendy. "I mean, it can't be a simple coincidence."

"Guys, I know that grabbing something conveniently placed could be a bad idea, I'm pretty sure that's something Dipper said earlier." said Mabel. "But let's try to have a positive look and hope for the best, okay?"

Having said that, the trio exchanged worried looks before Mabel reached for the torch. However, just as she touched it, she glanced at the trio to see they were gesturing her to not grab it. Seeing that, the girl sighed and turned to the team.

"Okay guys, think it like this: so it might be a trap, but it might not be a trap either, it could go either way! The only way we can find out is if I grab it and take it. If it's not a trap, then we're going to be fine!"

"And if it is a trap, something bad will happen to us!" retorted Dipper.

Mabel was quiet for a moment, and then grabbed the torch in the next moment. Everybody waited for a second in expectation...and nothing happened.

"See? Nothing to worry-" and then Mabel raised the torch, with the flame somehow revealing some gibberish writen on the walls. "-About?"

Everybody looked up and saw that the flames revealed various writings, most being complete gibberish, repetitive, or some gibberish that repeated itself ad infinitum. The team quickly decided to keep going instead of reading that.

**(Some minutes later)**

Everybody looked exhausted from walking for an undetermined amount of time, and their sources of light-except the torch and glow stick-started to blink or otherwise show that their batteries were about to die. And then, when they sighed in frustration as they didn't seem to find another path, they eventually found...

"A dead-end." uttered a shocked Mabel.

"Awesome! Just what we needed! A dead-end! After walking for who knows how long, we have made some progress!" a frustrated Dipper cheered in a tone indistinguishable from joy. And then he spotted something on the wall, which was discovered thanks to the purple torch. "Wait, light up those words over there."

Mabel obeyed and moved closer to the dead-end, which revealed something writen on it. Seeing that, Mabel passed the torch to Dipper and she went to Wendy and Soos while Dipper checked the writing.

"What is it?" asked Wendy.

"It looks like an ancient writing from a cursed spirit that is haunting the closet we are in right now, spoken in a strange language that died centuries ago." Soos looked closely and then spotted a chicken among the writing. "It's either that or the menu of a defunct fast foot restaurant."

"I write this to give you a warning: the place you're currently trapped in is not normal, and it seems to want blood more than...it changes tones by the next paragraph." read Dipper.

And then the ground slightly shaked.

"Dudes, did you feel that too?" asked Soos, getting shrugs in response.

With the team waiting for a moment to see if the ground would shake again, Dipper continued to read once the ground remained motionless. "This is what will happen shortly after you finish reading this..."

Dipper paused with a horrified look once he read the rest of the sentence in his mind.

"What?" asked Mabel.

"I...I can't finish it." replied Dipper with evident fear.

Having heard her brother say that, Mabel gets a worried look and she wondered what to do. She turned to Soos and Wendy, but they shrugged in response to show they didn't knew what to do either. She thought about it for a moment and she eventually got an idea that gave her a brace-filled smile.

"I'll finish it for you then!" exclaimed Mabel, who grabbed the torch and walked towards the writing, though Dipper tried to stop her.

A short clash between the twins occurred and Mabel and Dipper eventually gave up, only for Mabel to go ahead and light up the writing so she could finish it. Dipper tried his hardest to stop his sister from seeing what he couldn't read, but it was too late.

"This is what will happen shortly after you finish reading this: the ground will shake violently, the walls will get bleeding faces and macabre visions of what you will face will appear before your eyes before you are taken to the next level. For I shall not stop your torment until I have squeezed every single drop of fear and blood out of your bodies?!"

Having realized what she had done, Mabel looked horrified for a moment before she giggled nervously and handed Dipper back the torch. Mabel noticed Soos, Wendy and Dipper's extremely worried expressions as she spoke.

"Can...can we act like I never said that?" inquired Mabel with a nervous laugh.

And then the ground started to shake. Violently.

"I think that's a no." responded Soos.

And then, the torch increased its flame up until it lit up all the walls. Heads of animals and known ones then formed on said walls, bleeding from all their orifices as they uttered some gibberish in a demonic voice. The shake intensified as the team suddenly turned around to see flashing phantoms of some of their friends-most of them mutilated in some way-before a crack appeared on the ground and it started to expand, though the team were too distracted by the phantoms to notice.

By the time the phantoms had disappeared, the heads turned into rocks and the torch's flame dissipated into nothing, the crack had eventually expanded up to the point where the ground broke, the team screaming as they fell.

**(A long time later)**

Mabel slowly recovered consciousness, though she kept her eyes closed for some reason, and once she moved a bit the room suddenly got light, something which bothered Mabel. The light she felt wasn't her glow stick, but a different kind of light.

"Dipper, turn off the lights, I don't want to go to school today." whined Mabel, who realized a moment later what she just said. "Wait, lights?!"

Mabel opened her eyes and, after grabbing her glow stick, she looked around to see many lamps and other light sources illuminating the room. It was also completely closed with no way to get out, but she didn't notice this.

She smiled with joy before she turned and spotted Wendy, who was snoring and laying around nearby. Mabel quickly went to Wendy and shaked her so she would wake up.

"Dad, stop shaking me, I don't want to go to school today." whined Wendy.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wake up! This room has lights!" exclaimed Mabel as she shaked the teenager. "We actually landed in a part of this closet that has light!"

Having heard what the girl said, Wendy opened her eyes, got up and then saw that what Mabel said was right. She sighed in relief as she removed the dust from her clothes and looked around with the happy Mabel. The room was lit by hundreds of lamps nearby, all of them hanging on the wall.

"Huh, would you look at that, there is a room in this stupid "closet" that has actual lights." Wendy heard a beep and turned to see her phone screen had a sad face and an empty battery bar, followed by the phone shutting off shortly afterwards. "And we found it just in time, my phone is dead."

Mabel's glow stick suddenly turned off after the comment and just as Wendy put her phone back on her pockets.

"And my glow stick no longer works either." said Mabel, who threw the glow stick away before she hugged Wendy in rejoice. "Now that we have lights, it will be far easier to find the exit! Right, Dipper?"

However, they didn't get any response. They then looked around and, much to their worry, they failed to find Soos or Dipper. Mabel was the only one actively panicking when she realized this, and she soon released the teenager and went to look for her brother.

"Dipper!" constantly called Mabel as she desperately looked everywhere for her brother. "Dipper, where are you?!"

Wendy chased the panicking girl and tackled her, grabbing the girl's sweater's neck before she spoke.

"Mabel, calm down!" told Wendy to the chocolate haired girl.

"Calm down?! I have been separated from my brother, who is pretty knowledgeable about this kind of situations, in the middle of a strange "closet" that seems to be haunted and alive, not to mention out for our blood if what the writing said is to be taken seriously, and you want me to calm down?!" snapped Mabel, who slapped Wendy shortly after she said that.

Grabbing her slapped cheek, Wendy frowned and immediately grabbed Mabel, pinning her down on the ground before she escaped. Wendy calmed down and gave Mabel a serious gaze as she spoke.

"Crying about it won't solve anything, Mabel!" chided the teenager to Mabel, continuing as she wiped off the tears on the girl's face. "What we need to do is find your brother and Soos. Then, we will all find an exit to this messed up place, and then we confront Mr. Pines about it, okay? I know that if we both work together, we will find them in no time. Do you understand, Mabel?"

"...Okay." replied Mabel.

Having come to an agreement, a path also lit by lamps suddenly formed near the girls, with some arrows also spontaneously appearing to do the obvious: show the only way out of the room. Having seen that, a worried Mabel grabbed Wendy's hand before the two ventured into the path. Once the girls had left, the hundred lamps exploded and the room was covered in darkness, right before some mysterious figures arrived, one of them having...something sharp instead of hands, apparently.

**(Meanwhile, at another part of the closet)**

Soos slowly recovered consciousness and woke up, only to find himself in a closed room also lit by hundreds of lamps and with Dipper nowhere to be seen. However, once he looked around, he quickly found that Dipper was inspecting the walls.

"What happened, dude?" asked Soos as he got up.

"I'll make it brief: we were separated from the girls during the fall, my flashlight is broken and your glowing underwear is out of power, and we're stuck here in the middle of a closed room." explained Dipper, who was too focused on the walls to turn to the man. "While I initially panicked after figuring this out, I decided that panicking wouldn't help us, and I'm trying to see if there's some hidden lever or something that can open a secret door."

A single eye surrounded in red flames appeared in one of the walls, turning golden before it caused and explosion, one which Soos noticed almost immediately. Dipper was apparently too focused on the walls to even hear it.

Soos then turned around and saw that the explosion revealed a path with some arrows pointing towards it. The path was also lit by lamps, though this one had a different color: a golden one.

"Dipper, I think the path just opened itself." spoke Soos.

Having heard that, Dipper stopped searching the walls and went to Soos, looking at the path with surprise as he approached the man. Once the two were together, Dipper exchanged looks with Soos before he grabbed his hand.

"Lead the way, Soos." said Dipper.

Nodding in response, Soos and Dipper went to the path, the arrows once again turning into bloodied eyes once they went inside. The instant the duo had left the room, the lamps exploded and a mysterious shadow emerged from the walls. The shadow started to transform into a humanoid shape, with two red eyes opening once the shadow had finished transforming.

Seeing the boy and man-child walk together, the shadow thing raised his palm and a purple sphere was created. He looked through the sphere, though what he was seeing could not be seen by anybody but the creature itself, and he broke the sphere in hundreds of pieces when he had finished. Now knowing what he had to do, the figure floated towards the open path, the lights starting to flicker once he went in.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Deeper, The Creepier

**Again, a special shout out for Extreme Light 9, who gave me the idea for this story and is helping me write it. By the way, the next "Last Time" is a bit shortened so it doesn't take too much time.**

**Disclaimer: Everything that appears here is owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

**Last time, on Trapped in the Closet**

_**"Crying about it won't solve anything, Mabel." told the teenager to Mabel, continuing as she wiped off the tears on the girl's face. "What we need to do is find your brother and Soos. Then, we will all find an exit to this messed up place, and then we confront Mr. Pines about it, okay?"**_

_**"...Okay." replied Mabel.**_

_**Having come to an agreement, a path suddenly formed near the girls, with some arrows also spontaneously appearing to do the obvious: show the only way out of the room. Having seen that, a worried Mabel grabbed Wendy's hand before the two ventured into the path.**_

_**(Meanwhile, at another part of the closet)**_

_**"Dipper, I think the path just opened itself." spoke Soos.**_

_**Having heard that, Dipper stopped searching the walls and went to Soos, looking at the path with surprise as he approached the man. Once the two were together, Dipper exchanged looks with Soos before he grabbed his hand.**_

_**"Lead the way, Soos." said Dipper.**_

_**Nodding in response, Soos and Dipper went to the path, the arrows once again turning into bloodied eyes once they went inside.**_

* * *

**(Back with Mabel and Wendy)**

Wendy and Mabel were walking around the path and following the direction the arrows pointed at, looking around just in case something changed. The arrows then started to turn into bloody eyes as the girls continued to walk.

However, one of the eyes soon turns into a golden one, which actually moved and saw the girls pass him by. Having seen that, the eye then swapped places with another eye, and continued and continued to follow the girls.

"Okay, here goes a question: if this place's lights were to suddenly turn off, what would you do?" asked Mabel.

"Remain calm and try to find a way to generate some temporal light." answered Wendy.

"But your phone is dead and I threw away my glow stick, which doesn't work anymore."

"Mabel, glow sticks and phones aren't the only light source we can use. They are the ones we had in the beginning, but they won't be the only ones. I hope." "So, now's my turn to ask a question: if you dyed your hair, what color would you most likely choose for the dye?"

"Strawberry." answered an excited Mabel.

"Strawberry?" inquired a bemused Wendy.

"Yeah! I would dump my hair in a pot filled with mashed strawberries so it would get both the color and the taste!" the golden eye followed the girl by swapping places with many of the bloody eyes, but making sure that the girls wouldn't spot it or feel like they were being watched. "And now that I mention that and see your hair, do you use the same trick?"

"Not frequently-I mean, uh, not at all."

"I heard a frequently!"

"No, you didn't."

However, a whisper was heard coming from somewhere, one that was heard by Mabel while Wendy completely overlooked it. Another path was formed with the arrows now pointing towards it, although this is something only Mabel could see. When the two stopped and Wendy turned to see the path, all she saw was a wall with an arrow in it.

She then turned to see Mabel looking firmly at the wall with a worried look. "Mabel?"

"I think someone...or something, is calling me."

Mabel let go Wendy's hand and walked to the "path." But before she could go through it, Wendy reached for and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Mabel, don't!" exclaimed Wendy. "Remember what Dipper said: bad things happen when a group of friends separate."

"We were already separated from a group of friends not too long ago, all because of me, and the worst thing that happened was that our light sources ran out of power." said the girl, who continued to look at the "path" in front of her. "Maybe nothing bad will happen this time. I mean, I already screwed up once, I can't screw up again!"

The instant she said that, Mabel's confidence changed to worried doubt as she released herself from Wendy's grasp and walked forward to the wall. What Wendy saw once Mabel went into the path was the girl walking through the wall like she was a spirit, and she walked to the wall in order to see if she could do it too, only to get a solid wall when she hit it a few times.

As the teenager wondered how this could be possible, the lights started to flicker, with the eyes-including the golden one-glowing in the dark a few times before they turned back into arrows. The golden eye looks a bit worried before turning back into an arrow, and underneath the arrow where he was an axe suddenly appeared. And curiously enough, this was the first thing Wendy noticed once she turned around.

"What is an axe doing here?" questioned Wendy as she walked to the axe.

The teenager crouched down and grabbed the axe, getting up and checking it right before she felt...something. The lights continued to flicker as she watched her back and saw...nothing. Only the path and the flickering lights.

"Hello?"

She didn't get any answer.

"Is-is anybody out there?"

Same result.

Wendy tightly held the axe and continued to walk the direction the arrows pointed at, the flickering lights briefly revealing some shadowy figures which looked...strange. The teenager watched her left and her right as the shadowy figures approached, hissing in an angry manner as they did. They got closer, and closer, and closer, up until Wendy couldn't help but her the hissing.

The lights flickered and Wendy soon turned around, lifting her axe and getting ready to strike at the figures.

By the time the girl had swung her axe, she discovered that the shadowy figures had disappeared, leaving no trace behind. Honestly confused, Wendy looked to her left and right and failed to find anything. She sighed in relief, turned around...

And she was greeted by the growling faces of the figures, who revealed themselves to be decayed versions of Wendy's friends. Suddenly startled, Wendy screamed and ran away, her friends giving chase, screaming eerie howls along the way. As she ran, Wendy looked back to see more clearly how decayed her friends had become:

Robbie had his lower jaw missing, his tongue was hanging and his heart looked like it had been freshly pulled out and stitched on his clothes.

Nate and Lee both had part of their legs stripped to the bones, and their eyes had been ripped off, leaving empty eye sockets.

Unlike the others, Thompson didn't just lose part of his head, he lost the whole upper half of it. He also had an open wound on his stomach, with his intestines hanging from there.

Tambry, for the most part, was normal, but her eyes were completely red and she looked like she had been depraved from water and food for a long time. Her hands were also gone, and her arms were mutilated enough to show some sharp bones.

Having seen that, Wendy looked back to the front only to see that she had somehow arrived at a dead-end, stopping just before she hit the wall. Having been cornered, the girl looks as her zombie friends get ready to kill her, only to remember that she had an axe and she showed it to them. This seemed to scare them temporarily, but this only raised another problem for the redhead.

"Wait, who do I attack?" mentally thought Wendy, who eyed her friends as she got ready to swing her axe and they...stood still. "Robbie? I'm not that angry at him. Tambry? No, she's a good friend of mine. Nate and Lee? Those idiots can kill themselves without my help. Thompson? I might mock him like the rest of the group, but this is too extreme."

Unable to decide, Wendy randomly swung her axe and hit Robbie's face, which enraged the decayed Tambry. The girl leapt straight for Wendy and attacked her with her sharp bones, managing to slash some of her clothing and stab her arm before Wendy counterattacked with her axe. Tambry simply dodged it and slashed it in two, the part with the head striking the teenager, who let out a painful shriek.

Just as Tambry got ready to kill Wendy, the lights flickered, the golden eye appeared in the dead-end wall and, once the lights returned to normal, the decayed Tambry stopped and saw that Wendy had disappeared.

**(At another part)**

Wendy breathed heavily as she wondered what just happened. One minute, she's being attacked by a horrific version of her friend, and in the next she's perfectly fine in a room where her rotting friends are nowhere to be found. She then felt some pain on her arm and ripped off a part of her jacket and covered the wound as the golden eye reappeared in the wall behind Wendy.

She felt the light of the eye and turned to see it, having the appropriate reaction towards it: confusion and disbelief. The eye blinked once, which surprised Wendy, and the teenager cleaned her eyes before she saw the eye again.

The eye pointed to it's left and, when Wendy looked at the direction, she saw one of the arrows from before in the wall, hearing something materializing and turning forward to see another path being made, with arrows and everything. Wendy turned back to look at the eye, but it vanished just as she caught a glimpse of it.

However, she remained on the ground and took a few breaths before she spoke.

"Fine, before I even try to do what the eye wants me to do-I can't believe I just said that-I need to relax for a moment." Wendy sat there "I need to calm down, I need to calm down, I need to calm down-"

And then Tambry's grotesque mutilated hand pierced the wall near Wendy, followed by cracking two holes and trying to grab, and Robbie's head. A single drop of blood comes out of Robbie's severed jaw, and once it hit Wendy's hat...

"I NEED TO FREAK OUT!"

The girl screamed and got up, running away just as the rotting corpses broke through the wall and gave chase once again.

**(With Mabel)**

The lights flickered as Mabel walked around, trying to look for the source of whatever was calling her. For the most part, all she could find were arrows pointing forward, the cave-like walls and the returning blood stains on the grounds, though oddly enough without skeletons near them.

"Okay, this is definitely looking bad: I can't find my way out of this path, and I have been walking for a good while." said a worried Mabel as she walked. "I just hope the rest of team is doing better than me, walking aimlessly while looking for-"

The whisper returned, but this time Mabel could identify it was something different: a song. One sung by a voice that, somehow, tempted the girl to come looking for it.

"It's calling me again!" Mabel then saw that there were no doors or entrances nearby. "But from where?"

As Mabel looked around for the way to go to the voice, a path formed nearby, along with some arrows to point at it's direction. Once it formed, the song became louder and Mabel turned to see the path.

"These paths are appearing with strange frequency." remarked Mabel as she walked.

The golden eye reappeared and replaced one of the arrows and saw Mabel go in, getting a worried look before swapping places with the next arrow. It continued to do this as Mabel continued to walk towards the song, feeling slightly more and more...weird, as she approached it.

When she finally got in the room with the song, the eye replaced one last arrow before it stood still and looked at the girl. Mabel soon found out the source of the song: Mermando singing on top of a rock near what looked like a lake.

"Mermando?" Mabel cleaned her eyes and then looked at the singing Mermando again. Seeing that he was actually real made the girl suspicious. "Something smells fishy about this."

Mabel then paused and mentally repeated what she just said. She clutched her stomach and laughed out loud once she finished.

"Haha, fishy, I just understood what I said!" laughed the girl. "Oh Mabel, you can be funny without even knowing it. Okay, let's go see Mermando."

Mabel walked to the merman, but once he noticed her, the two exchanged looks and blushes...before Mermando jumped off the rock and went to the lake. He continued to sing underwater, although it wasn't distorted in any way by the water and Mabel could hear it just fine.

The girl walked to the lake as the eye continued to look at her, getting more and more worried as the girl got closer to it. Once she was close enough, she looked down and saw Mermando singing and gesturing her to come with him. Unable to resist the temptation, Mabel got on her knees, closed her eyes and submerged her head on the lake, the eye alarming and shining harder than before as Mermando went towards the girl.

Once she opened her eyes, however, she saw that Mermando had turned into a decayed being screaming bloody murder at her. The girl freaked out and took her head out of the water before "Mermando" reached her, taking a few steps back as "Mermando" got off the lake and wobbled towards her.

"You're not Mermando! He's a merman! You're a male siren!" Mabel immediately thought a new name for the siren Mermando. "Sirendo!"

Just then, a gigantic bee puppet appeared in front of "Sirendo", startling the monster back into the water. However, just as Mabel started to relax, the puppet turned to look at her just as a blue book puppet appeared too, giving the girl the same firm stare. Mabel then looked up and saw the two puppets were being handled by strings.

Who was the controller? A giant Gabe Bensen puppet without strings, one with also eyed the girl with a malicious look. Mabel nervously smiled and waved her hand, earning an attack from Gabe's puppets in response, which she quickly dodged. She went running away out of the room, with the giant Gabe and puppets giving chase.

"Since when does Gabe use strings?!" shrieked Mabel.

Mabel started to run as fast as she could and, while she ran, she went into an alley so the puppets would lose sight of her and she crashed into a familiar face: Wendy.

"Wendy!" exclaimed a happy Mabel.

"Mabel!" the duo hugged each other for a moment before separating. "You don't know how happy I am to see you. How have you been?"

"Well, I met a siren version of one of my past boyfriends and I'm being chased by a giant puppet version of another and his hench-puppets, but weirder stuff has happened to me before." replied Mabel. "What about you?"

"I'm escaping from zombie versions of my friends." the girls were then greeted by the puppets and the zombies teaming up and walking towards them. "And now that I remember, run!"

The girls came out of the alley, narrowly dodging the zombies and puppets, and they continued to run as the team gave chase. Another path opened just as the girls were about to hit a wall, and it continued to form as the girls started to wonder what was causing this. However, they soon became worried once the path finally finished with a left and right path forming.

"Which way?! Which way?!" exclaimed Mabel, who looked to her right and left.

"I go to the right, you go to the left?" suggested Wendy, doing the same.

"Sure!"

However, Wendy went to _her_ left and Mabel to_ her_ right, causing them to crash. The paths then turned into slides as the girls took some steps back from the crash, falling into them and going down as the zombies and puppets caught up. They simply stood there and watched as the girls eventually left their view, looking one more time before leaving.

**(Dipper and Soos)**

Dipper and Soos walked through the path, Dipper firmly looking at the seemingly endless hallway while Soos looked around.

"Now remember, Soos, separating is one of the worst things a group can do in this situation. I'm saying this again because a lot of times, whether out of stupidity, curiosity, temptation or some combination of them, people tend to get separated, and everything goes downhill from there." explained Dipper, who soon changed his tone from serious to annoyed after a moment. "And you just went ahead and separated from me while I was saying this, didn't you?"

Dipper turned to see that Soos had already left, and his hand was grabbing nothing but thin air.

"Just what I feared."

The golden eye returned and created an intense flash of light, Dipper quickly noticing and blocking his eyes with his hands before he turned around. Once the flash of light finished, he removed his hands and saw that there was a lamp with a handle in it underneath the golden eye, which Dipper somehow failed to notice. Once he walked to and picked up the lamp, a pair of red eyes opened in one of the walls and a shadow-like creature came out of it, slowly moving towards Dipper as the boy checked the lamp.

Feeling its presence, Dipper quickly turned around and spotted the creature, who stood still for a moment with his hands extended before he lowered them.

"Who are you!" exclaimed Dipper.

The shadow remained silent and gave the boy a frozen stare, creeping him out even further. The shadow creature then snapped his fingers, and he vanished just as two holes opened on the ceiling, two bodies coming out of them and their landing being heard by Dipper. When the bodies suddenly rose and "spoke" with groans in familiar voices, Dipper, shivering as he thought he knew who were the two bodies, turned around and discovered that the bodies were actually a damaged Wendy and Mabel.

Dipper screamed and jumped in shock, grabbing the lamp just before it hit the ground. He then took some steps backwards as the girls approached him, and he saw more clearly their damage: both their legs and feet were stripped to the bone, one of Mabel's eyes had been ripped off and half of Wendy's face had melted, not to mention both their hands were also stripped to the bone.

"You...left...us." uttered Mabel.

"I couldn't have done anything about it, the ground beneath us broke!" defended Dipper as he took a few steps backwards. "Besides, you two can take care of yourselves just fine without my or Soos's help, you could have at least attacked whatever hurt you so much before-"

"...Behind..." uttered Wendy.

"*sigh* Look girls, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, and now I wish I had but-" and then he noticed something...peculiar, about the girls. "Wait a minute...you're not bleeding-"

"YOU LEFT US BEHIND!"

The girls jumped towards the boy with their damaged hands extended and opening their mouths, ready to bite him...or worse. Dipper narrowly dodged the girl's leap and, believing that reasoning wouldn't work, he started to run away as the girls gave chase, shouting "You left us!", "It's all your fault!" and other stuff that Dipper tried to ignore.

**(With Soos)**

The man walked and looked around, holding his hand like he was actually grabbing Dipper's. Eventually, he came across a dead-end...which suddenly turned into a mirror which showed that he was holding thin air. As he soon noticed that, a shadowy figure suddenly appeared and startled Soos the instead he saw it.

"I...am your father." uttered Soos's Father.

"First you ruin my birthday, now you ruin Star Wars!" screamed Soos.

Soos's Father turned on a pink lightsaber and leaped forward. Soos managed to dodge his father's attack before he was sliced in half and he started to run away as Soos's Father turned around and breathed like Darth Vader, calmly walking instead of running as he chased his son.

**(With Dipper)**

The boy continued to run away from the decayed girls, who continued to blame him for their current state. He soon found himself meeting a dead-end, what a shock, and the girls slowly walked towards the boy as he tried to think of something to do. Soon, the golden eye appeared behind him, and he turned around to spot it.

"Huh?" is all that came out of Dipper's mouth.

The eye soon flashed and suddenly Dipper had a lit match on his free hand, with a line of gasoline appearing just as the girls took another step. Once he turned to see the line, he immediately realized what he was supposed to do next, and he was understandably reluctant to do it.

Regardless, the other option was death and he had a feeling that the Mabel and Wendy he was seeing were not the real deal, so he frowned and took a deep breath before throwing the match. The instant it hit the gasoline, a wall of fire emerged and "consumed" Mabel and Wendy, who let out ear piercing screams as a hole opened on the ceiling above Dipper.

Once the girls ceased screaming, another scream-one that sounded more human-was heard getting closer and closer to the boy. But this scream sounded familiar.

So familiar, in fact, that Dipper failed to dodge the girl that fell from the hole.

Once the duo shook off their dizziness, the girl got off Dipper and he got up. But once he turned to see the girl, who he saw was his twins sister, Mabel, who also recognized him.

"Dipper?" asked Mabel with shock.

"Mabel?" asked Dipper with worry.

The twins touched each other-not in_ that_ way!-and soon saw that they were the real deal.

"Dipper!" exclaimed a happy Mabel.

"Mabel!" exclaimed Dipper with relief.

The duo hugged each other tightly with joy...right before Dipper separated with his sister.

"But wait a minute, didn't I just set you on fire along with Wendy back there?" asked the flabbergasted boy, who pointed at the hallway with the wall of fire.

"What are you talking about? I was with Wendy before we fell and went down two slides that helped us escape a team up by Wendy's zombie teenage friends and a giant puppet Gabe Bensen's puppets." replied Mabel. She soon got a surprised look once she figured out what she just said. "I just realized how utterly nuts that sounds."

The wall of fire turned into smoke and Mabel and Dipper got to see the burned skeletons of the zombie Mabel and Wendy. The duo reacted with short-lived shock before their attention was stolen by a path suddenly forming behind them.

Once they noticed that, they didn't question how it was even possible, instead Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand before the two went deeper into the path. When they had left, the skeletons briefly...shoot out sparks, right before the shadow creature from before appeared and saw the remains.

Displeased by the outcome, the creature turned to see the twins and he slowly flew towards them.

"So, have you seen anything interesting?" asked Mabel.

"Well, outside of the zombie versions of you and Wendy, I also saw a shadow-like creature with red eyes." answered Dipper, changing his tone to a more concerned one before he continued. "I don't know why he's even here, but I believe he is not good news."

The twins remained silent as the creature got closer and closer. By the time he was practically behind them, he raised his hands and the golden eye appeared under the floor the twins were on, briefly flashing before breaking it. The creature quickly tried to grab the twins, but he missed and heard their screams as they fell to an unknown location.

Annoyed by his failure, the creature raised his hand and he created a purple orb, which grew blank eyes and a malicious smile as the creature eyed it with approval.

**(Back with Soos)**

The man continued to run away from his father, who continued to walk calmly and without any hurry. Whenever Soos threw stuff at his father, mostly using rocks, he waved his lightsaber and cut them in two without losing his cool.

When he saw an opportunity, Soos's Father leaped straight for his son, getting ready to kill him...before the ground Soos was on broke, the man barely hitting Soos's hat before his son fell. The gap left behind mysteriously closed and a hole appeared on the ceiling nearby, where Wendy came off.

The hole in the ceiling closed, and the golden eye reappeared, flashing yet again and giving Wendy a lightsaber. As she questioned why she was given such a thing, she got her answer by Soos's Father spotting her and getting ready to attack. The teenager turned on her lightsaber, gave Soos's Father a determined look and got ready to attack.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Back at the Shack?

**You know the usual opening, so let's go to the chapter already. Thanks to Extreme Light 9 for giving me the idea.**

* * *

**Last Time, in "Trapped in the Closet"**

_**(With the Twins)**_

_**The twins remained silent as the creature got closer and closer. By the time he was practically behind them, he raised his hands and the golden eye appeared under the floor the twins were on, briefly flashing before breaking it. The creature quickly tried to grab the twins, but he missed and heard their screams as they fell to an unknown location.**_

_**Annoyed by his failure, the creature raised his hand and he created a purple orb, which grew blank eyes and a malicious smile as the creature eyed it with approval.**_

_**(With Soos)**_

_**When he saw an opportunity, Soos's Father leaped straight for his son, getting ready to kill him...before the ground Soos was on broke, the man barely hitting Soos's hat before his son fell. The gap left behind mysteriously closed and a hole appeared on the ceiling nearby, where Wendy came off.**_

_**The hole in the ceiling closed, and the golden eye reappeared, flashing yet again and giving Wendy a lightsaber. As she questioned why she was given such a thing, she got her answer by Soos's Father spotting her and getting ready to attack. The teenager turned on her lightsaber, gave Soos's Father a determined look and got ready to attack.**_

* * *

**(At another part of the Closet)**

A huge hole opened in the ceiling, with the twins' screaming coming from the hole and getting louder and louder until they fell from it and hit the ground, the hole closing itself shortly afterwards. The first thing the twins noticed in this "floor" was that it was quite...dark.

"Great, we're back at pitch black darkness...ish, like the beginning!" complained Dipper as he got up.

"Wait, where's the lamp? You had one, right, Dipper?" questioned Mabel as she looked around.

Dipper's lamp promptly fell and hit Mabel's head, breaking in the process. He was more concerned about his sister, though.

"Mabel, are you alright?" asked a worried Dipper as he helped his sister get up.

"For the sake of nothing going wrong, I'm not going to answer your question." replied Mabel, who quickly changed to a more optimistic tone as removed the dust from her sweater. "Okay, let's see the cons and pros. The pros are that we are alive and well and that shadow thing is nowhere to be seen!"

"And the cons are that we are still stuck in this "closet" thing and we don't even know if we're closer to finding Wendy or Soos or the exit." Just then, a golden glow came from behind the twins, and they turned to see the golden eye from before illuminating himself and looking at the twins. "Mabel, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"The golden eye on the wall? Yeah." answered Mabel as she grabbed Dipper's sleeve.

The eye then flashed and the twins covered their eyes, opening them one the flash finished to see the eye had completely vanished.

"Huh? Where did it go?" Dipper separated from Mabel and desperately looked for the eye as Mabel noticed something...different. "The ground? The ceiling? Under Mabel's skirt? Or maybe-"

"Dipper, do you remember what type of sweater I was wearing before, if I was wearing a specific type anyway?"

Having heard the question, Dipper stopped looking and turned around to see Mabel was wearing a pink light bulb sweater, with the light bulb turning on and off as Mabel poked her stomach. Dipper walked towards his sister and felt the sweater, and it felt just like it was made from his sister herself.

"Mabel, when did you switch sweaters?" questioned Dipper as he checked the sweater.

"I didn't change my sweater, maybe the eye did it." replied the girl in a defensive tone.

Dipper could barely open his mouth before the twins felt a purple glow, which fade as soon as they turned to see nearby...a bottle. One that was purple and that had a note inside.

"A purple bottle?" asked Dipper.

The boy opened the bottle and took out the note.

"You must keep walking and open the door." started Mabel as she read the note.

"And when you get out, you'll reach the last floor?" finished Dipper. He then put the note on his pockets as he spoke. "I don't know if what it says is good or bad, but we should keep it just in case it is important."

And then the twins felt _another_ purple glow, but this one didn't fade once they located the glow's source: a Shack that looked mysteriously like the Mystery Shack, but surrounded with a purple aura. It also looked abandoned and deserted.

"_Was that shack here before?_" mentally questioned Dipper as Mabel walked towards it, the boy following her. "_And why does it look so much like the Mystery Shack? And why does it have a prominent purple color? Is it the place the note is talking about?_"

Mabel looked through the window and saw the interior of the shack.

"No monkeys at the coast!" called Mabel, getting Dipper's attention. "Nor mermaids, nor Gremloblins, nor Gideon's bulldozer, nor...anyone at all."

Having heard that, Dipper went to the window and saw the interior too. What he saw inside was a room that was deserted, the furniture was there, but there wasn't any sign nor hint that anything was inside. Having seen that, Mabel looked at Dipper with worry while the boy was thinking about something.

"Should we go in or not?" pondered Dipper out loud.

As the boy continued to think, Mabel turned around and spotted something that sent shivers to her spine.

"D-Dipper..." stammered Mabel nervously as she pulled her brother's arm.

"Mabel, could you please let me thi-"

However, once Dipper turned to see Mabel, he saw what she was so afraid of: the shadow creature. It was just standing, but for some reason the twins were still unnerved out by it. The shadow creature's red eyes slowly glowed brighter as the twins slowly went to the door and Mabel reached for the doorknob, stopping just before she grabbed it.

"Now, don't panic Mabel, just grab the doorknob, twist it slowly and-"

But the instant Mabel grabbed the doorknob, the shadow creature opened its mouth and let out an eerie howl that sound...well, no word could describe what it sounded like, but it was certainly not pretty. It's eyes shined with intensity as it got on all four and dashed towards the twins like a wild animal, making the twins panic. Having seen that, Mabel quickly twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"Go in! Go in! GO IN!" exclaimed the girl.

The twins hurried inside and just as the creature opened its "mouth" wide Mabel closed it right on his face, saving themselves from certain death. However, the creature didn't seem angry over this. In fact, he looked quite...pleased.

**(Inside the "Shack")**

The twins held the door and breathed heavily before they turned around, holding the door with their backs as they checked the inside of the shack. In a way that was so uncanny it actually scared them a bit, the interior was like an exact copy of the shack, but with a new attraction titled "The Cheapskate" near one of the doors, with a tourist trapped inside.

"This place looks normal, but I feel it's definitely anything _but_." remarked Dipper.

"That, little boy, is an obvious deduction."

Having heard the voice, the twins looked around for the source of it, but they failed to find anything...except for the golden eye on the ceiling. The twins walked to the middle of the room and looked up, Dipper getting an idea that gave him worry.

"Did...did the eye just _talk_?" asked a perplexed Dipper.

"Oh, I definitely did!" answered the eye.

Having seen the eye "talk", Mabel quickly pulled Dipper behind her and took out her grappling hook from her new sweater and aimed for the eye, who remained still on the ceiling as Dipper took out his "3" book. He quickly searched for anything related to the golden eye, but he was unable to find anything that could help him or his sister, so he had no choice but to talk with the eye.

"Look, whatever you are or whatever you want, neither you nor your associate, the Shadow Creature, will kill us!"

"Relax, kiddo, that shadow thing isn't my associate." answered the eye. "In fact, you could say that I oppose him. And since I oppose him, I'm one of the only allies you have for now. And by the way, I'm afraid he got you inside his little trap."

"What trap?"

"The shack you're in right now. The door is now locked and you have to find your way out of this place by yourself. I would give you some advice, but you already read the note inside the bottle, and I can't create an infinite amount of them."

"Can we trust you?" asked Mabel.

"The shadow creature has followed you ever since you entered the "closet". He has been watching, he has been studying, and he was about to get you when you met again. He was about to grab you before I broke the ground beneath you and transported you to a safer place...at least, one that was temporarily safe." explained the eye. "I helped you, and I'm trying my best to help your friends as well. In fact, once you venture deeper into this place, I'm going to go see how the redhead and the man-child are doing. By the way, little girl, I gave you the light bulb sweater just in case you arrived in a dark place."

With that said, the eye flashed and disappeared. Now that the eye had left, Mabel put his grappling hook back to her sweater and Dipper eyed 3, got an idea and walked to the counter.

He checked it to see if there was any trap on it, and he was figured it was safe, he sat on it and opened 3. He surfed through the pages as Mabel walked to "The Cheapskate" and played with him.

"Living Shadows? They have shadow in their name, but I don't think they're relevant. Dark Copies? Not what I'm looking for. Memory Phantoms? Not what I need either. What to do after the girl you like has broken up with her current boyfriend? Ugh, I could have used that_ earlier_!" Dipper decided to shut up and simply look for the page in silence as Mabel continued to play with the Cheapskate.

Once he found one intriguing page, he mentally read it. "_Hmm, let's see here...yes, this might just be it! This might be what we're looking for!_"

Feeling proud of his discovery, Dipper got off the counter and walked to his sister, who looked at whatever the Cheapskate had written as Dipper spoke to her. "Mabel, I think I found some information about the shadow creature!"

"Hey, Dipper, do you know how to speak reverse?" asked Mabel as she turned to her brother. "The Cheapskate guy wrote "EM PLEH" on the wall and I have no idea what it means."

"I think he wants help with something, but first, I want you to see this!"

Dipper opened the book and showed the page to his sister...but the page he showed was one about metal plates.

"Dipper, I know you're the smarter half of our team and you tend to notice things most people miss, not to mention you can be a bit paranoid, but what does metal plates have to do with anything?" inquired Mabel.

Dipper looked at the page and saw that he got it wrong. "Oh, sorry." Dipper searched through the book again and soon found another page. "Here it is!"

The page Dipper showed was one that was about...the defunct Society of the Blind Eye.

"...Again, what does that have to do with anything?" asked Mabel.

Dipper saw the page again and this time he took the mistake with more frustration.

"Darn it!" Dipper once again searched the book for the page. "Where's the page? Where's the page?"

It took the boy a while before he managed to find the correct page, and when he finally found it, he showed it to his sister, who this time understood the relevance. The page was about the Shadow Creature itself, although the picture shown didn't like the Shadow Creature at all. Okay, so it had red eyes and was seemingly made from darkness, but it was bigger than the one chasing the twins.

The duo sat down and Dipper read the book. "A Shadow Creature-"

"_A_!? There are _more_ of these things!?" shouted Mabel in shock.

"Apparently so, but let's focus on the important." replied Dipper. "A Shadow Creature is a special type of ghost that has been possessed by a Living Shadow, which is a shadow that for whatever reason has been given sentience. The physical looks of a Shadow Creature are nothing more than a shell created by the Living Shadow to hide the spirit itself, though there have been cases where it hides a corpse instead."

"So we're being chased by a flying corpse?" asked Mabel with a hint of disgust.

"If this is one of those cases, then yeah." answered Dipper. "These creatures possess the ability to control the location they're in, although their limitations depend on the type of environment. They also have the memories of the ghost or corpse they're possessing, and they can create copies of these beings and modify them a bit if they so desire."

"Okay, after hearing that, some things make no sense." uttered Mabel. "I mean, Wendy was chased by her zombie friends, I was attacked by a giant puppet version of Gabe, Soos was probably fighting either Giffany or zombies too and you fought a zombie version of me and Wendy. But, since they looked like the real deal but creepier, then that would mean that the creature somehow knew how they looked like."

"I think I know what you're going to ask next: how is this even possible?" interrupted Dipper, who searched his book once he finished. When he finally found the page he was looking for, he read it first and then showed the page to his sister. "Sometimes, the shadow can send an "agent" to collect information for them. This agent can be a human, an object or otherwise...you know, maybe we should leave it there and try to find a way out of this shack."

"Agreed."

The twins got up and walked to one of the doors. On the way, Dipper somehow clashed with the Cheapskate attraction, making it fall and breaking the glass, giving the tourist the chance to get out of there. The tourist and the twins exchanged stares for a moment before Dipper spoke.

"If anybody asks, the wind blew a strong gale that made your prison fall and break, freeing you." told Dipper to the tourist.

"And the wind made you his herald, whose job is to make the wrath of the wind rain upon those that dare anger you!" added Mabel.

"Nice detail there."

The tourist gave the twins a thumbs up and fled the "shack" as the twins went to one of the doors and opened. Unknown to the twins, the golden eye reappeared back on the ceiling to see the twins go through the door, closing it just as the eye got a pleased look.

"Two are in, two more to go." uttered the eye before it disappeared.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Meanwhile, with Soos

Insert intro and shout out to Extreme Light 9 here.

Important note: something has happened to one of my laptops, and it doesn't access any sites anymore even though I have Wi-Fi. To fix this, my uncle will rewrite it, and due to a problem with a virus yesterday, the laptop I used while making this can only be used for investigations and work related stuff now. So, while the other laptop is being fixed, there won't be any updates.

So please be patient while the problem is being fixed. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

* * *

**Last Time, in "Trapped in the Closet"**

**_The tourist gave the twins a thumbs up and fled the "shack" as the twins went to one of the doors and opened. Unknown to the twins, the golden eye reappeared back on the ceiling to see the twins go through the door, closing it just as the eye got a pleased look._**

**_"Two are in, two more to go." uttered the eye before it disappeared._**

* * *

**(At an..."unorthodox" part of the "Closet")**

A hole opened in the ceiling and Soos fell from it, the hole closing just as Soos hit the ground. However, the sound the man-child heard once he hit the ground was more...paper-y, like he had fell on top of a giant piece of paper.

Once Soos shook off the dizziness from the hit, he discovered why he heard the sound; he was now in a part of the "closet" that looked so obviously cheap, it was actually kinda hilarious. The walls were made from paper mache, the skeletons were clearly replicas taken from a school and some of the blood stains on the ground and walls fell and hit the man's nose. Soos grabbed it with his nose and tasted it, soon figuring out the taste as that of ketchup.

"Well, it looks like I discovered the original draft for this place." commented Soos as he looked around. "What broke my fall?"

Soos got up and turned around before he looked down, seeing that he had fallen on top of a plastic...stalagmite? Stalactite? Whatever, he fell on top of it. The golden eye appeared in a flash in one of the walls, and it remained silent as Soos grabbed the plastic salagmatalitiwhatever and eyed it.

"Oh, a plastic stalagmite." remarked Soos as the Golden Eye formed in the wall behind him, the man too focused on the stalagmite to notice. "Or is it stalactite? I never really understood which was which."

"Hi man-child."

Startled by the eye's sudden talking, Soos dropped the fake stalagtiteamite and jumped as he let out a girly scream. Once he turned around and saw the eye looking at him, he slightly calmed down before he spoke.

"Hi! Golden talking eye...dude?" greeted Soos, with partial disbelief of what he was seeing and partial worry. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, I arrived just a moment ago." answered the eye. "Anyway, you need to know something: your friends-the children at least-are inside a trap set up by the Shadow Creature. If you want to help them get out of there, and I know you want to, there is something you must do."

"Well, my abuelita always told me to not trust strangers." voiced Soos as he scratched his chin. "Granted, she never said anything about talking golden eyes..."

The eye rolled...himself, and he let out an intense flash of light, Soos reacting quickly enough to block his eyes. Once the flash ended, the man opened his eyes and under the place where the eye used to be was a purple bottle with a note inside. Soos grabbed the bottle, opened it, took out and...

"Do not forget to use your light, it shall show you which door is right?" read Soos out loud.

Soos put the note on his pocket and, once he looked in front of him, he saw that a shack with a glowing, purple aura had suddenly appeared. The man-child, confused at the shack's sudden appearance, walked towards the door and grabbed the doorknob. However, when he tried to open the door, it didn't move at all.

"It's locked." stated Soos.

"No kidding." replied the Golden Eye, who materialized on the door. "If you want to open the door, you have to face...someone. A someone that can give you a little clue on what you have to do."

"Okay then, but I just have to tell you that I'm not a fighter, at least not a common day fighter, so can I "face" this someone in a different way? And do I really have to kill him?" asked Soos.

A shadowy figure with red, glowing eyes slowly approached the man-child as he continued, standing almost a head taller than Soos once he had finally arrived. It then flashed a malicious smile, startling the Golden Eye.

"Maybe we could play Rock, Paper, Scissors, or maybe a dj contest, I have been practicing, and maybe...that someone is behind me?"

The man-child turned around and the shadowy figure let out a distorted roar as Soos...remained calm and soon dodged the shadowy figure's attack, fleeing and looking for something to use as the figure gave chase. Soos failed to find anything useful since all he could see was obviously fake, and presumably they wouldn't do anything to the figure at all.

On his way to fleeing the abomination, Soos tripped and fell. He soon slightly got up and turned to the item to see it was a rather big circle with what looked like a mirror-like crystal in it, but one that pointed at the other way from the man-child. Soos then looked around for something and soon spotted a flashlight. One that was laying around. In the ground.

Hearing the figure's distorted roar again, the man-child quickly grabbed the flashlight and, failing to think of something better to do, he turned the flashlight on and pointed it at the mirror-crystal, who opened his mouth wide-showing hundreds of teeth-as he approached, failing to notice the flashlight until it hit the mirror-crystal.

The crystal intensified the light so much that it struck all the figure, who screamed in agony.

As the figure tried in vain to block the light, it started to burn away...and soon revealed some parts which looked like they had been rotting for sometime now. When the lower half of the figure burned, it revealed legs and feet stripped to the bone and the figure, for some reason, dropped to the ground, futilely trying to block the light as the last parts of the body burned and revealed what was underneath: a rotten corpse.

A moment later, the flashlight ran out of power and it turned off as Soos saw a shadow nearby the corpse that was the figure. He put the flashlight on his pocket, walked to the corpse and, without warning, the shadow panicked and fled as fast as it could from the man-child.

"Phew! For a second there, I thought that thing would eat you or something!" remarked the Golden Eye as Soos crouched down and inspected the corpse. "Now, you may be wondering what was that all about-"

"It's alive."

"...Pardon me?"

"The shadow..it is alive." replied Soos as he glanced at the fleeing shadow. "The shadow found this corpse...and possessed it...used it as it's own body...and the light burned his control away..."

Soos's tone drastically changed to a normal, less serious one before he got up, walked back to the Golden Eye and then raised his arms dramatically. "Yep, I'm totally lost right now." said the man-child. "What is all that supposed to mean? Are there other threats in this place outside of my father?"

"Well, one of your friends has a book that can answer your very question...and probably give you some more!" the Golden Eye somehow twisted the doorknob as it continued. "So, since you managed to survive against that thing, I will unlock the door for you. But I must warn you to be careful when you go in, not everything is what it seems."

The door slowly opened, doing a loud creak as it did, and once it stopped there was an eye at the other side of the door. A bleeding one, in fact.

However, Soos barely paid attention to the eye and simply went inside, the eye closing the door once he got in. "Three inside, one left to go."

"Indeed..."

Having heard a voice say that, the Golden Eye briefly looked surprised before it turned to see the Shadow Creature standing at the front of the shack, firmly staring at the door. A few moments later, the creature looked up and spotted the eye.

The Shadow Creature and the Golden Eye exchanged stares, with the eye looking at the creature with pure contempt while the creature...just stood still. The creature then...glitched, somehow, and his eyes turned from red to blue almost instantly, surprising and apparently giving the eye some relief.

The Golden Eye gave the creature a stare of pity before it disappeared...and shortly after it left, the creature once again glitched and his eyes slowly turned from blue to red again. With his eyes back to "normal", the creature stood still for a moment before it...slowly vanished, flashing a malevolent smile before disappearing completely.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Who Can You Trust?

**Important note: Apparently I can still the laptop I used before, but it is supposed to be used for investigations and work-related stuff, so I'm still restricted in this stuff for now.**

**On another note, I will take a break from this story to focus on other stuff. Some school-related, including a very important tesis I haven't even started yet, and some related to other fic ideas I want to make. Like "Wandering in Seattle", a Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Wander Over Yonder crossover, for example.**

**UPDATE: I can't think of anything for "Wandering in Seattle", but I do have an idea for a CinemaSins parody, so I at least have something to work with.**

**So, I might resume this on summer, at best. There aren't that many chapters left in this story (though there are still a few) and you know what they say: don't rush things, take your time, and quality beats quantity, except in numeration. *rimshot***

**Anyhow, that's what I wanted to say. Thanks for taking the time to read this fic, thanks for your reviews, and I promise I will try to make the next remaining chapters as good as this one.**

**So, with nothing more to say (hopefully), read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Last time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

**_"Indeed..."_**

**_Having heard a voice say that, the Golden Eye briefly looked surprised before it turned to see the Shadow Creature standing at the front of the shack, firmly staring at the door. A few moments later, the creature looked up and spotted the eye._**

**_The Shadow Creature and the Golden Eye exchanged stares, with the eye looking at the creature with pure contempt while the creature...just stood still. The creature then...glitched, somehow, and his eyes turned from red to blue almost instantly, surprising and apparently giving the eye some relief._**

**_The Golden Eye gave the creature a stare of pity before it disappeared...and shortly after it left, the creature once again glitched and his eyes slowly turned from blue to red again. With his eyes back to "normal", the creature stood still for a moment before it...slowly vanished, flashing a malevolent smile before disappearing completely._**

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Wendy)**

Wendy and Darth Soos's Father swung their lightsabers and tried to gain the upper hand, with neither showing any sign of overpowering the other anytime soon. The redheaded teenager glared at Darth Soos's Father...while he barely looked fazed. Eventually, Darth Soos's Father used the force to push Wendy towards a wall, running to the girl and jumping high as the girl recovered from the crash.

Seeing that Darth attack, Wendy quickly blocked it and pushed forward with enough strength to make Darth Soos's Father lose control of his lightsaber, losing it and then being punched by Wendy with enough strength to send him to a wall.

"I don't know what is going on, I don't care what is going on, and I most definitely couldn't care less of the meaning of this, but I will not be stopped by a Star Wars parody!" stated Wendy as Darth Soos's Father got up, apparently unharmed. "Just tell me one thing before I finish the job: who are you?"

Darth Soos's Father turned to the girl...and remained silent as he grabbed and took off his helmet. Once he took it off, Darth Soos's Father revealed...that his face looked just like Wendy, only withered and burned.

"I am you, silly." stated Darth Wendy.

The redheaded teenager briefly lost her coolness upon the reveal, but she quickly recovered and countered Darth Wendy's punch with her arm. Darth Wendy's head transformed...into a...radio? shortly afterwards.

"I am what you hate!"

The radio played "Straight Blanchin'", which either caused Wendy so much pain or so much annoyance that the teenager screamed and pushed Darth Radio away, turned off her lightsaber and then used both arms to cover her ears so she would stop hearing the dreadful song. Darth Radio took this as a chance to attack and hit the girl, who failed to dodge in time as Darth Radio swiftly punched her.

Hitting a wall, the sound suddenly stopped and Wendy, taking notice of this, uncovered her ears in relief...before she looked at Darth Radio transform into something worse: her family. Or, more accurately, a grotesque fusion of Manly Dan and Wendy's brother's head.

"I am what gives you stress!"

Darth Dan-Corduroy rushed and leaped straight for Wendy, only for the teenager to miss it entirely...and leave her lightsaber behind. Realizing her mistake, Wendy got up and turned to Darth Dan-Corduroy, who grabbed the lightsaber and got up

"I am the one who broke your heart and didn't give you time to breath it off!"

Darth Dipper swung his lightsaber at Wendy, but she quickly-almost effortlessly-dodged it and kicked the object away.

"If you think that turning into my family, Robbie, that sun bleaching song and Dipper and telling me what happened in the past is going to affect me, you are quite mistaken!" sternly snarled Wendy as she gave Darth Dipper a determined glare. "I don't focus on the past anymore, I'm focusing on the present now!"

"Oh, you don't focus on the past anymore?" uttered Darth Dipper with a hint of mockery.

He turned into a white-ish blob of goop, which eventually-and grotesquely-started to form...something that looked human, or at the very least something that tried to be human. The humanoid shape let out a horrifying screech of agony as it once again transformed, this time with the lower half turning into spider legs, one crab-like hand and...well, one hand that looked like a giant mace.

Wendy took a few step backwards once she got an idea of who it was once the head's eyes became completely red, and the mouth turned into a...very strange shape, with some fangs sticking out. With the transformation having apparently completed, the...thing flashed a smile and rose.

"I guess you had forgot about me then!"

"The Shape Shifter?!" exclaimed a horrified Wendy as the shape shifter approached."But-but-but-but you were frozen at the bunker!"

"Or perhaps you got someone else?" replied the Shape Shifter. "Just think about it."

The Shape Shifter immediately turned into Mabel.

"I could be Mabel!"

Then into Dipper.

"I could be Dipper!"

Then into Soos.

"I could be Soos!"

Then into Stan.

"I could be Stan!"

And then...into Wendy herself.

"I could even be you!" the sides of the Shape Shifter's body started to move strangely as he eyed the girl with malice. He took a few steps backwards before he started to shape shift again...and he started to grow. "Or maybe..."

Wendy looked up in horror as the Shape Shifter's head turned into a grotesque fusion between her and Waddles, his arms extended and the hands soon transformed into Dipper and Mabel heads. The feet, which remained spider-like, each had a Stan-like head at the tip, and the stomach of the monster transformed into a face of Soos, but with his mouth closed with stitches.

"I could be all of you!" spoke the Shape Shifter through all the heads...minus Soos's.

The grotesque amalgamation attacked without warning and Wendy managed to dodge before she was hit. She tried to attack it with her lightsaber, but the Mabel hand grabbed it with her teeth...the part made of plasma that is, which burned her tongue. "Ouch! Ouch! Hot!" whined the Mabel Head as she dropped the lightsaber.

Wendy reached for the object, but the Dipper head quickly reached for the lightsaber, this time grabbing it by the hilt and crushing it with his teeth, spitting it out at the teenager's face as the other heads-except the Soos head-laughed mockingly. The girl was then attacked by the Dipper head, who opened his mouth wide and bared his fangs.

However, the teenager grabbed the head just as it attacked, holding it as much as she could so she wouldn't get eaten. However, the Mabel head helped the Dipper head by screeching close enough to startle the teenager, who was..."grabbed" by the head and thrown up in the air, looking down to see the Wendy-Waddles head...contorting? its mouth as it opened it, showing that inside were visceral manifestations of her past boyfriends, who grabbed the girl and forced her to go down the Shape Shifter's "throat" as the mouth closed.

The Shape Shifter, having succeeded in eating the teenager for...whatever motive he had, started to feel proudly victorious...but he soon felt a bad stomach-ache as the teenager moved around, trying to break free of the monster's stomach. After a while, Wendy got an idea and pushed forward up until she pierced the stomach, essentially breaking the Soos face. The beast cried in pain as blood gruesomely splattered the walls and the ground and Wendy roared like a mad alien.

And then something got in her mouth.

"Ew! I think someone of your insides got in my mouth! They taste like-" the teen girl's tone changed to a surprised one once she tasted the insides and found out the taste was...more familiar than expected. "Chicken?"

The Shape Shifter wobbled unsteadily and Wendy quickly jumped off the beast, landing on one of the blood stains and quickly turning around to see the Shape Shifter's heads turn into chicken heads, with the body turning into that of a rooster. The Shape Shifter let out a chiken-like call of agony as it tumbled and hit the ground, having finally died.

The corpse soon dissipated into a bunch of...dark matter-like energy, which flew up and formed into the Shadow Creature, who had this time...golden eyes instead of red ones. Wendy was briefly shocked by the creature's appearance, but she remained calm before she got up and stared at the creature, who returned the stare without making a single move.

A part of the creature's body ripped itself off and flew to Wendy's hand, turning into an axe that the girl grabbed immediately. She eyed it and turned back to the creature, who had now moved...a bit too close for Wendy's comfort, and she raised her axe and swung it. After hitting the creature's head, however, a loud metallic sound was heard as Wendy shaked and moved a few feet back, stopping her shaking by dropping her axe, which continued to shake.

The axe shaked so much, in fact, that it "drilled" its way underground once it hit the floor.

"What the hell?!" shouted Wendy upon seeing that.

Wendy looked up to see the creature peering at her...and he then glitched before vanishing into nothingness. No glare of malice, no disturbing smile, the creature just vanished and left no trace behind. An intense blue light was illuminated nearby as Wendy got up and noticed it, turning around to see that there was a Blue Eye on one of the walls...one eye that had the same shape as the Golden Eye, in fact...

"Who are you and where is the Golden Eye?" asked Wendy.

"The Golden Eye is where it should be: locked away...for now." stated the Blue Eye. "I can only keep him in line for a few moments before he takes control again, so I have to make this quick. First, let's heal those injuries."

The Blue Eye closed...itself, and Wendy was showered in a white, water-like aura. Wendy didn't feel any different as she was showered, and once the aura dissipated the teenager felt pretty much the same as she did a while ago...except for the wound in her arm.

She took out the cloth that covered her wound and discovered that it had been fixed: In fact, the arm looked like it had never been damaged at all.

"Awesome!" remarked Wendy as she checked her healthy arm before she turned to the Blue Eye. "How did you do that?"

"Can't answer, time's running short." replied the Blue Eye, flashing between a bloodied eye and an arrow as he continued. "For the moment, I need to give you something important. Now, the object itself isn't that important, but what is inside is the important thing. However, the eye will be...angry, if you see what is inside, so wait until you are inside the one place he cannot access so easily: the purple shack. Now, I can't explain what is that place, but he seems to have limited power over it so when you go in, take out what is inside and read it as fast as you can!"

"Okay, okay, got it."

And then another one of the purple bottles materialized in front of the teenager, who grabbed it shortly after she saw it.

"A purple bottle?" questioned Wendy. "Why and where did you get it?"

"Hey, don't question the methods if they can help you get out of here faster!" hastily replied the Blue Eye, shortly before turning into the Golden Eye. "Besides, it was really hard to get that, and I would appreciate it if you at least kept it!"

"Fine! Fine! Geez, relax man. But where am I supposed to find-"

Once the teenager turned to see what was in front of her, the purple shack had mysteriously appeared, only this time instead of having a purple aura, the main structure was purple: roof, walls, door, the only difference was that they were different shades of purple.

"The purple shack?"

Wendy stood still for a moment, shook off her confusion and walked to the door. "Okay, I'm going keep this bottle and go into the purple shack. Anything you want to tell me before I go?"

"Yes, and it would be nice of you if spread the word to your friends." replied the Blue Eye. Light blue electricity surrounded the eye and he briefly flashed into...the Golden Eye itself, bleeding and looking with malicious intent. "You can't trust the Golden Eye. Now go!"

Startled by the Eye's sudden shouting, Wendy went inside the purple shack as fast as she could and shut the door once she was inside, the Golden Eye replacing the Blue Eye shortly afterwards. The Golden Eye then looked...relieved and happy at the purple shack.

"Everybody is in." and then he sensed...something, approaching. "Except for one."

The Golden Eye turned to see the figure arrive, and the eye quickly changed between his normal self and a bleeding eye as a pair of arms sprouted from the wall, the eye laughing as the arms reached for the figure.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Into the Purple Shack

**Okay, I decided to be generous and upload it earlier, so here is the next chapter! Nothing much to say, except that some things are implied, and some other things...happen.**

**Note: This is the only chapter I'm posting earlier. The rest of the story will continue this summer, so enjoy this while you can.**

**So anyway, you know the usual stuff, a special shout-out to Extreme Light 9, read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Last Time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

_**"Yes, and it would be nice of you if spread the word to your friends." replied the Blue Eye. Light blue electricity surrounded the eye and he briefly flashed into...the Golden Eye itself, bleeding and looking with malicious intent. "You can't trust the Golden Eye. Now go!"**_

_**Startled by the Eye's sudden shouting, Wendy went inside the purple shack as fast as she could and shut the door once she was inside, the Golden Eye replacing the Blue Eye shortly afterwards. The Golden Eye then looked...relieved and happy at the purple shack.**_

_**"Everybody is in." and then he sensed...something, approaching. "Except for one."**_

_**The Golden Eye turned to see the figure arrive, and the eye quickly changed between his normal self and a bleeding eye as a pair of arms sprouted from the wall, the eye laughing as the arms reached for the figure.**_

* * *

**(At the Purple Shack, with Dipper and Mabel)**

The mystery twins were walking around the room, Dipper reading "3" while Mabel looked at the doors, each which had a bleeding eye in it. They were currently looking for the door that could lead them to either Wendy or Soos, without much success.

"Memory Phantoms are pretty much what their name implies: phantoms that can provide a memory to the user." read Dipper. "They are usually known to either jump or do something else at the one who found them, only to give them either a premonition or vision of the past."

The boy stopped once he briefly glanced at his sister and he found something...unusual: she looked a bit worried.

"What's bothering you, Mabel?" inquired Dipper. "You have been silent ever since we freed that tourist, and knowing how loud you can be, I'm getting a bit worried. If what's bothering you is the description of the Memory Phantoms then don't worry, I believe we won't meet any of them here."

"I just don't know, Dipper." replied Mabel. "I get the feeling something's not quite right about this place. I feel like it is a bit...fake."

"I get that feeling too." said Dipper. "Anyway, let's just hope the trip across this place doesn't take too long. Staying longer than expected in this "closet" is bad enough, but I get the feeling the longer we stay here the more likely it is that-"

And then the lights went off, the twins heard some murmuring, Mabel turned on her light bulb sweater and they turned...to see a pair of phantoms of themselves sitting at a table, and _kissing_.

"We'll see disgusting stuff like that." remarked Dipper as Mabel tried to stop herself from barfing. "Come on, let's keep going."

"That was horrible and disgusting, it was horrisgusting." added Mabel before she followed her brother.

The twins went to one of the doors and went through it, the eye on it briefly turning golden as it closed.

**(With Dipper)**

The boy crashed with something, since the light coming from Mabel's sweater had mysteriously turned off. He clapped twice and the lights in the room turned on, letting the boy see that his sister was nowhere to be seen. There were also blood stains and skeletons laying on the floor, but by this point they had become common sightings, so he wasn't particularly surprised by them.

"Mabel?" uttered Dipper, who looked around as he continued. "I'm pretty sure we entered the same room. Don't worry, Mabel, I'll find you!"

The boy looked for his sister around the room, but the only thing he managed to find... was a version of himself, but badly beaten and wearing a lamb costume. Seeing that, Dipper felt compelled to walk towards it, though he made sure to not startle the other him, he had enough things to worry about and he didn't need something new to worry about!

So he slowly went towards this mysterious Doppelganger, who stood still as the boy approached...approached...approached...

And then, when Dipper was close enough, the other Dipper suddenly looked at the boy and leaped straight for him, letting out a horrifying screech as he attacked Dipper...and the boy received a "vision".

**(Forest of Gravity Falls, Dipper's P.O.V.)**

Okay, I probably should have seen that coming, but at least that other me didn't cause any permanent damage...but now that I think about it, why do I feel different?

I looked down and saw that my legs were...longer than usual, not to mention that I was now wearing brown pants and black shoes. I then looked at my arms, which were also longer than usual and my left one was holding an axe, and I saw that I was wearing a yellow shirt now.

Geez, as if my fashion sense wasn't mock-worthy enough.

So anyway, I noticed a mirror and walked towards it...without moving my body. I didn't knew that was possible! Oh wait, it isn't, so something is definitely wrong.

Which I soon noticed once I looked at my reflection. What I saw was a man with brown eyes and brown hair, nothing wrong there, though the hair was probably a bit too long. What I noticed was wrong, however, was when this "man" softly hit his forehead...and a metallic sound was heard.

Am I inside a robot or something?

So anyway, the man walked to a partially cut tree and continued to cut it...before he heard something nearby. That something came from the bushes, where a giant Gremloblin with a top hat and a pair of glasses appeared! I would be laughing a bit if I wasn't scared!

And in response, the guy...did...nothing...

Wait what?! Why Isn't this guy fleeing for his life?! I can't really do anything since I'm inside his body and I have no control, so It's up to you to flee, man! It's really simple: Tell the darn creature to get lost and flee for your life, whoever you are!

But no, the owner of this body stood still and watched helplessly as the creature's eyes became yellow...and then...

...

...

...

...

AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!

MY HEAD! IT BURNS! T-The Gremloblin's eyes effect-AAAAGH! I-I don't know if this was planned, but it apparently backfired and now...I...I can read the Gremloblin's mind? He has fears, he has hate, he remembers the entirety of a vampire movie-poor guy-but he also has memories of the mind's of previous victims to the creature's eyes... and I'm reading them too-OHGODTOOMUCHMEMORIESMAKEITSTOP!

Why can I read the creature's mind? Why can I read the minds inside the creature's mind? Why did this happen in the first place?! Why does he have so many memories inside his head?! HOW LONG UNTIL MY MIND BREAKS IN TWO FROM SO MUCH MEMORIES?!

WHAT IS GOING ON?!

**(Back in reality, no P.O.V.)**

Dipper woke up in the same room as before, with his other "him" nowhere to be seen, and no trace to where he could have gone. He didn't pay attention to this, however, so he simply got up and adjusted his hat before he spoke.

"_Well, I don't know what that was about, but I'm glad it finished before my mind broke in two. And most importantly, it happened for a reason._" thought the boy. "_What was I doing before that?...Oh right, Mabel!_"

Having remembered his top priority, the boy continued to search through the doors.

**(With Mabel)**

Mabel arrived at another room and this time she managed to avoid some obstacles, obviously thanks to her light bulb sweater. However, she soon noticed that Dipper had left her side, and she clapped twice so the lights of the room turned on. She completely ignored the blood stains and skeletons and turned off her light bulb sweater.

"Dipper?" called Mabel, with the only response being the echo of the room. "Where are you?"

The girl continued to look for her brother...before she heard some crying nearby. What mostly caught her attention, however, was that the crier sounded a bit...feminine.

"Is someone crying nearby?" asked Mabel.

Mabel, believing she was more prepared since the last time since she followed a voice, searched for the source of the crying around the room, eventually finding it in...a crying girl, sitting in a fetal position, and hiding behind some boxes.

"Pardon me, do you need some help, little girl?" inquired the girl to the crying child.

A few minutes passed and the girl got no answer. So she walked towards the girl...and she came out of hiding to show she looked exactly like Mabel, only paranoid and twitchy, and holding the girl's grappling hook.

Mabel could barely gasp before the girl shot her grappling hook and hit the chocolate-haired girl, whose eyes became completely blank upon impact...and then she got a "vision".

**(Headquarters of the Blind Eye Society, Mabel's P.O.V.)**

Okay, I don't care if that was symbolism, I don't care if it foreshadows something, I don't even care if I'm acting like a complete opposite of me, but I need an explanation. I mean seriously, why did the girl look like me? Why was she crying? Why was she hiding behind those boxes? And since I mentioned that, what was she hiding from? So many darn questions are flashing in my head right now that I'm not getting the answers fast enough!

But anyway, I'm pretty sure I should check where I am right now, since I'm definitely not in the purple shack. Then again, I would be glad that I'm no longer inside that Mystery Shack knock-off...if I wasn't at the headquarters of the Blind Eye Society, and some members weren't watching me closely...can I go back to questioning the crying-other-me symbolism?

I try to move...and they don't react...presumably because I can't even move at all. I turned around, and I saw that not only my arms and legs were tied up, they had become pretty long as well. Am I inside a grown up or something?

Also, I'm feeling a strange buzzing sound in my head. It isn't too obnoxious, and the others can't seem to hear it, but I can. My spider-senses must be tingling! No wait, I'm not inside Spider-Man. Maybe I can read minds?

"_I, uh, I can't read or write in these dialects._" thought a sad Toby Determined, who was checking an ancient tome.

...Good for you.

Wow! So I really can read minds! I promise to use this power for my own amusement! MUAHAHAHA!

Now let's see, what are the other members thinking?

"_I hope tomorrow is no underwear day, freedom of clothing is the best idea ever!_" thought the woman in blue.

Agreed, sister!

"_Maybe I should apologize to that woodpecker, we did have a good time, and we have more common than I thought now that I think about._" thought the guy who married a woodpecker.

Oh if only he knew.

"_Maybe I should call my hands Mr. Wacker and Mrs. Punch?_" thought the bouncer.

I call mine Left Hand and Right Hand.

However, those are the only minds I could read before I felt an intense headache...for some reason. I was then approached by some other figures: one is Gideon's father, poor guy, the other is Toby Determined, who lives up to his name, and the other, is without a doubt...

Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle!...Oh right, this was before he became that guy. What was his name? I know it sounds germanic, but it has been so long I don't really remember it. Malakov? Too russian. Addison? Too feminine.

"Get the Memory Erasing Gun ready." is what they said, but I was too focused on something important to listen.

Maybe I can guess it: Mr. Bald Banjo Strings. Yep, that must be it, I'm so smart! XD

So anyway, one of the members, I think Gideon's father, walked to Toot-Toot with the memory erasing gun...and that is exactly where I realized that the situation was a bit more serious than I believed. And then they pointed the gun at me.

"No hard feelings, not that you will remember this encounter, anyway." said Toot-Toot as he got ready to shot.

I plead and plead, but apparently nobody can hear my voice. I try to move, but it is pointless because my body is not responding, and the gun is shot before I even get to say my last words...

**(Back in reality, no P.O.V.)**

The girl woke up in the middle of the room, with her crying alternate version nowhere to be seen.

"_Well, that happened. Or, almost happened._" thought Mabel as she got up.

Some shined at the back of some boxes, which caught the girl's attention. She walked to the boxes, threw away most of them and she managed to find...a lamb costume, with a little pink ribbon on top.

"_What is this doing here?_"

And just as she grabbed and inspected the costume, the door of the closet was busted open by Dipper, who caught his breath as Mabel turned around.

"Dipper?" Mabel put the lab costume on her sweater...somehow, and then walked to her brother. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"We were apparently separated for some reason, and I started to look for you." explained the worried boy as he and Mabel got out of the room.

And to make sure they didn't get separated this time, they held hands as they left. "I followed the scream that came out of here, but I thought someone was doing something horrible to you."

"I didn't scream, my...other me was the one who screamed." corrected the chocolate haired girl.

"An "other you" was the one who screamed?"

"Yeah, like me, but an alternate version." replied Mabel. "And when she jumped me, I was transported to a past time when the Society of the Blind Eye was still active, and Toot-Toot McBumbersnazzle had not taken out his first album!"

The girl cringed as Dipper rolled his eyes, and Mabel soon thought of a possibility. "Could it have been a memory phantom?"

"No, it could not have been a memory phantom. It says here that..." the boy became speechless once he searched the book...and he was unable to find the pages he was looking for. "The pages are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" asked a worried Mabel.

"Exactly what I say! They're gone!" Dipper showed Mabel the pages where the article about Shadow Creatures, Living Shadows and other stuff used to be, and they saw that they had been replaced with the Gnomes, Hide-Behind, Gremloblin and Eye Bats pages. "The Shadow Creature, Living Shadows, they are nowhere to be seen!"

"Maybe a trickster sneaked up on you, grabbed the book without you noticing and ripped off the pages?" suggested Mabel.

"That or..." Dipper closed the book, put it back on his vest and turned to see the eyes on each of the doors. The Golden Eye briefly flashed among them, surprising the boy but not doing so enough for him to lose his composure. "Mabel, keep your eyes open and don't close them at any moment."

Mabel took a deep breath and then opened her eyes, keeping them open for a few seconds before she had the need to blink. "Does blinking count as closing them?" inquired the girl as she tried to stop herself from blinking.

"When I say keep your eyes open, I don't mean it literally, Mabel."

"Phew, thank goodness." said Mabel as she blinked, sighing in relief before she continued. "So, even if the other pages are gone, is there anything new in the book? You know, out of curiosity?"

Dipper surfed through the pages until he eventually found something new. "Well, I did find something here." remarked Dipper, though it was difficult to known if it was out of relief or worry. "This page is about..."

Dipper mentally finished reading the page and he got a worried look, followed by his sister also reading the page and getting the same worried look. They both exchanged preoccupied expressions before they uttered the very end of the page...

"Eyes?"

**(With Wendy)**

Wendy stood at one of the rooms, one that had only a door with a bleeding eye painted on it...and nothing else. No windows, no decorations barring a knitting totem, just the door with the bleeding eye.

"_Alright, I'm inside the shack, so I should probably check out what's inside this thing._" thought Wendy as she looked around and then eyed the bottle. "_And I know just how to open it._"

The girl grabbed the bottle, reached for the top...and then threw it to a wall, the bottle braking completely in pieces upon impact. The teenager walked to the remains of the bottle and grabbed the note, opening it and reading the message as the Golden Eye materialized in the wall behind her.

The message in the note was..."Don't Trust the Golden Eye", written in blue letters.

"Oh come on now, that's just redundantly repetitive!" fumed the teenager before throwing the note away. "What proof do I even have that the Golden Eye is not to be trusted?"

"**Hello.**"

The teenager jumped after hearing the voice, and she slightly calmed down when she turned around and saw the eye on the wall.

"_Fine, I have reason number one: he appears out of nowhere as he pleases!_" mentally snarled Wendy before she regained her composure. "Hi, Golden Eye. What's up?"

"Oh, **n**othing imp**o**rtan**t**, I **h**ilar**i**ously a**n**d **g**ladly assure **y**ou." responded the Golden Eye. "S**o**, do yo**u** **n**eed h**e**lp with som**e**thing, my frien**d**? **T**o give y**o**u an example, Perh**a**ps a **b**allerina **o**rnament for yo**u**r **t**ender body?"

"Golden Eye, I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're talking a bit weirder than usual, you know?" commented Wendy.

"Well, that is to be expected, specially because of this game's rules." replied the Golden Eye.

"Oh okay that sounds-" replied the teenager, her tone changing once she remembered something the eye uttered: game. "What game?"

"I never **m**entioned an**y** **g**ame. You prob**a**bly **m**isunderstood what I said, my fri**e**nd!" replied the Golden Eye, who saw the knitting totem start to melt. "Any**w**ay, **a**m I seeing doub**l**e, or is that **k**nitting **t**otem turning int**o y**ou? **O**r maybe a **u**kulele, o**r **a **d**isco ball, **o**r an **o**pen desk...no, wait, definitely and re**m**arkably, it is turning into you."

The teenager turned to see the melting knitting totem turn into a...silver puddle? And then, the puddle took a humanoid shape similar to...Wendy, but with a baseball bat forming in the left hand. The puddle eventually turned into a version of Wendy...but with messy hair and covered in blood, not to mention she looked a bit...unstable.

Totem-Wendy noticed the real Wendy and lifted her baseball bat, screamed bloody murder and rushed towards the girl, Wendy barely managing to gasp and block her head...only for Totem-Wendy to hit Wendy's gut instead, the girls eyes becoming completely white before being "Teleported" somewhere else.

**(Somewhere in Gravity Falls, Wendy's P.O.V.)**

Well, that was something you don't see everyday: a totem turning into your copycat and later attacking you. At this point I believe the others would say that they have encountered weirder stuff, but since I haven't had that much supernatural exposure and it would be lying...I'm going to say it anyway: I have been through weirder than stuff.

Now, for the important, I feel kinda...different. I feel like I had changed gender somehow, but most of all, I feel like I'm being forced to move towards somewhere-and now that I look behind me, I see that's the case.

I'm being forced to move to...somewhere, by the members of the Blind Eye Society. Ugh, these guys again? Didn't we erase their memory? Did this happen a long time ago or-_wait a minute..._

I tried to free myself, but there are two problems: the members growl at me and threaten me...and I'm tied, really tightly. In fact, why am I tied in the first place? Or the person I think I'm into, for that matter?

"You have become a liability, Dowsha Illuminatus. If the supernatural things about Gravity Falls are to be kept from the general public, you can't exist to tell them." the bald guy whose name I can't be bothered to remember.

That only gives me more questions in my head! Why am is this guy liability? Why is his name "Dowsha Illuminatus" in the first place? Why must he be kept from the general public? How did he even found out about the supernatural stuff? What am I doing inside him? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME...US?!

And then we arrived at a huge, bottomless-looking pit. I finally turned around and saw the bald guy look at me firmly and sternly.

"This pit, is the entrance to your new residence. Where you shall live for the remainder of your life, far away from society." snarled the bald guy.

Sorry, but that pit is a bit too...bottomless, for my taste.

"This is madness!" exclaimed a burly, incredibly deep voice.

That was the dude I'm currently inside in, not my voice. Now that I say that, what is up with this guy's voice? Is he... I can't think of anything to say that could justify him having such a deep voice.

"Madness?" bald guy looks a bit surprised before he frowned and finished. "THIS! IS! GRAVITY FALLS!"

And with a swift kick to the gut, I'm sent to the bottomlessy pit, screaming all the way as the light that belonged to the day went farther and farther away from my reach, not that I had any since I was tied.

I fell for hours... or what seemed like hours, at least in my opinion. So anyway, I still fell for a long time, and it was a while before I finally got to see something other than the rocky walls of the pit. What I saw was a green mossy ground...with some creatures in there, who noticed me and then fled in a panic.

The guy I'm inside of closed his eyes, presumably accepting his fate as we got closer and closer to the floor...

**(Back in reality, no P.O.V.)**

Wendy woke up on the same room as before, with Totem-Wendy nowhere to be seen and the Golden Eye looking...amused, for some reason.

"_Okay, whatever that was, it was certainly weird._" thought Wendy. "_I should probably get going before something else happens._"

The teenager got up and looked at the door, but before walking to it she turned to the Golden Eye, who changed his amusement to seriousness the instant the teenager looked at him.

"Golden Eye, can you explain why did that totem turn into a crazy me and attacked?" inquired Wendy.

"Some things happen for no reason. Some other things exist for no reason. Some other things don't exist but deny it. And some other things, in the rarest of cases, can exist without really existing." replied the Golden Eye. "Do you understand?"

"Not at all." stated Wendy as the teenager scratched her head.

"Good! Now continue on your way, **b**rave and **i**mpeccably **t**imed and** c**aring **h**eroine!"

"...Sure."

Wendy walked to the door and opened it, briefly glancing at the Golden Eye before going through and closing it, the eye briefly turning into the Blue Eye as white electricity surrounded him.

In the other room, Wendy rested her back on the closed door as she started to think.

"_There is something wrong with the Golden Eye, maybe I should heed Blue Eye's warning?_" mentally mused Wendy, who shook her head when she remembered her priorities. "Standing here doing nothing won't help me find the rest of the team, I have to go through this place as fast as I can! Or go nuts trying!"

With that said, Wendy went to the next door and opened it, quickly going through it as the briefly changed to...a silver one, which soon returned to a normal, bleeding eye when the door was closed.

**(With Soos)**

The man-child walked through a long hallway, looking at the many doors and their bleeding eyes with caution and worry. Once he went through a particular door-not that he cared, they all looked exactly the same-the door's eye turned into a silver eye, one that not only wasn't bleeding, but who looked at the man-child before it disappeared.

"This definitely place looks real, but it feels completely non-existent. Kind of like Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree." remarked Soos.

Soos continued to walk as the silver eye teleported closer and closer to him, using the eyes as bases. Once the man-child finally stopped, the silver eye quickly teleported up until he was in a door nearby Soos, wherein he started to get more and more blurry before Soos felt something and turned around to see him...only to find a normal bleeding eye instead of the silver eye.

Soos, confused about what had just happened, continued to walk until he stopped and gaped in amazement. He had come across a door where a long piece of bacon was above it, and it had "AAABBABBBAABBAB BAABB BAABBBAAABBABAABAABABAABB BAABBAABBBAABAA AABBAABBBAABABBAAABBAABAAABBAB AABAABBAAAAABAA" encrypted in it.

"That's one long piece of bacon." remarked the man-child, licking his lips as he got an idea. "Maybe I could taste a bit."

But the bacon instantly vanished when the man-child reached for it, Soos looking down in sadness before he went through the door. Once he went into the room, he found the Golden Eye on the ceiling, another version of himself standing in the middle and an entrance to another hallway without a door. He tried to go back, but the door immediately closed and wouldn't open, so he was left stuck.

Seeing no other thing he could do, for some reason, Soos walked to his other self and checked him for a moment. "Uh, Golden Eye, where did this other me come from?" inquired Soos to the Golden Eye.

"Some things tend to happen...just to happen, **m**y friend." remarked the Golden Eye. "G**o** ahead, touch the phantom. Maybe something inte**r**esting will happen. At least, I h**o**pe something does happe**n**."

So Soos did as told and touched this other him...sorta, his hand kind of went through the other him instead. Instead of providing a flashback sequence, the Soos Phantom started to transform into something else. First, he became a grey blob, and then he grew to gigantic proportions and then transformed ...into a dinosaur. A T-Rex, to be exact. With a pair sunglasses.

"It's a MOTHERFUCKING _T-REX!_" exclaimed the Golden Eye with excitement.

"_T-REX!_" proclaimed the T-Rex.

The man-child ran as fast as he could as the T-Rex gave chase while the music continued. Eventually, he came across with a door that had a note reading "Robust" and, seeing the T-Rex about to catch up to him, he went through it and closed it, the T-rex passing by as the eye on the door became...a golden eye with a white aura, one that almost looked like it was...illuminating.

**(Inside the room behind the "robust" door)**

Soos caught his breath and relaxed as he turned around, finding out that the room was...a bit messy, with newspapers on the ground, walls and ceiling.

"Whoever was in this room certainly did a mess. Presumably Mabel." remarked the man-child as he looked around.

Soos took a few steps before he stepped on one of the newspapers, which he grabbed and read as the silver eye from before appeared on the door, although this time he looked with disapproval as the door was slowly and silently opened.

"Dowsha Illuminatus, real or fake?" read Soos out loud. "Two local policemen were informed that a man in his 30s had mysteriously disappeared some days ago. A long search for the body was warranted, and it took days for the police to find any trace of the man's location. Once the police finally managed to find him, they discovered that Dowsha Illuminatus was nothing more than a-!"

A sudden, numbing pain suddenly hit Soos's head, the man-child gasping in shock as he felt dizzy and fell over. The pain intensified as the one responsible for hitting him "revealed" itself from the waist-down...which looked quite similar to Wendy. Before losing consciousness, Soos used the last of his strength to hear the mysterious figure's words.

"You were not meant to find that."

**To Be Continued...**


	8. A Wild Cipher Appears!

**Okay, I decided to get this one out of the way. Chapter 8 and chapter 9 are going to be posted today, back-to-back.**

**You know the usual, shout out to Extreme Light 9 and read and review.**

* * *

**Last Time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

**_"Dowsha Illuminatus, real or fake?" read Soos out loud. "Two local policemen were informed that a man in his 30s had mysteriously disappeared some days ago. A long search for the body was warranted, and it took days for the police to find any trace of the man's location. Once the police finally managed to find him, they discovered that Dowsha Illuminatus was nothing more than a-!"_**

**_A sudden, numbing pain suddenly hit Soos's head, the man-child gasping in shock as he felt dizzy and fell over. The pain intensified as the one responsible for hitting him "revealed" itself from the waist-down...which looked quite similar to Wendy. Before losing consciousness, Soos used the last of his strength to hear the mysterious figure's words._**

**_"You were not meant to find that."_**

* * *

**(Back with The Mystery Twins)**

The twins were sitting on the ground, reading the page that had caught their attention, the one that was about the Golden Eye himself. As they read this, the illuminated eye from before appeared in one of the doors, changing from door to door at random as the twins read the page.

"The Golden Eye, also known as The One Who Watches, is a physical representation of an omnipresent, omniscient force not to be reckoned with. Who or what is the being the eye represents is unknown, but it is known that it can change It's pupil, or even it's entire self to fool the unsuspecting." read Dipper while Mabel held his hand tightly. "If an eye like this is seen at any time, then it means that the force is watching you. If it has a red pupil, it means It's mad, if it is a blue one, then it means he's giving you his pitty... or it's a hoax to make you think he's giving you his pitty."

Mabel briefly glanced at one of the doors the illuminated eye teleported to, only to see the normal eye again.

"Dipper, do you feel like we're being watched?" asked Mabel as she turned back to her brother.

"Always Mabel, always." answered the boy without turning to his sister. "Due to the "eye"-shifting nature of the Golden Eye, this is what must be done if you see him... it ends there."

"What?! I-It can't end there!" blurted a worried Mabel. "How are we supposed to defend ourselves if the golden eye the book's talking about turns out to be the Golden Eye that's helping us?"

"I can tell you what to do!"

The sudden shout caused the twins to get up and look around for the source, seeing the illuminated eye teleport door to door at an increasing velocity as it started to laugh. The eye eventually stopped in one of the doors, with a triangle forming in the middle and slowly separating from the door... though there was no hole left in it.

The triangle laughed as it was surrounded by flames, its brown color turned yellow, and a top hat materialized on top of it, followed by a bowtie in the middle and then finished with him sprouting a pair of arms and legs.

"Pine Tree! Shooting Star! It's been a long time!"

"Bill Cipher!"

Mabel took out her grappling hook while Dipper glared at the dream demon with defiance. All Bill did in response was roll his eye.

"Nice to see you too." uttered Bill. "Anyhow, what brings you to this mysterious gate between worlds?"

"Gate between worlds?" questioned Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't lose focus, Dipper." reminded Mabel to her younger brother, who frowned as Mabel firmly looked at Bill. "We're here to find a way to escape from this "closet" and the Shadow Creature! And the longer we waste our time here, the more likely we'll get in more danger from that thing!"

"You are in no danger at all." stated Bill.

"What do you mean we-" asked Mabel, lowering her grappling hook as she asked.

"Keep your guard up, Mabel!" shouted Dipper, which caused Mabel to tightly grab her weapon and aim it at the demon as Dipper spoke. "To my knowledge, he could be lying! First you helped Gideon, then you took over my body and tried to destroy the third journal, what is your plan now Bill?"

"My plan is to get rid of a particularly annoying "eye", a "golden" one to be precise." stated the dream demon, surprising the twins. "I'm on your side, really."

"Well, we just read some interesting stuff about the Golden Eye, which certainly brings some doubt on who are we supposed to trust." remarked Mabel. "But even if we have no reason to believe he's in our side, we have even less reason to believe YOU are on our side!"

"Yeah! No matter what you say, you're still the dream demon that helped Gideon and took over my body!" snarled Dipper.

"Would you shut your trap about those incidents and let it go?" replied Bill as he crossed his arms. "If you can't think of anything else I have done that can give you a reason not to trust me, then you should stop talking altogether. Besides, you already know I know lots of things, about lots of things."

"And what does that have to do with..."

The boy and girl slowly realized what the dream demon meant, though they didn't keep their guard down as they realized it.

"You know who the Golden Eye truly is?"

"I know who the Golden, Blue and Silver Eye truly are, alright." responded the dream demon with a chuckle.

"Blue and Silver Eye?" repeated the twins in unison, exchanging worried looks before they added, "Who are them?"

Just as the dream demon started to give the twins his answer, the Shadow Creature busted open one of the doors and roared at them, causing the twins to turn towards him and scream before Mabel attacked him with her grappling hook.

It failed to do any damage, so Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and they left through one of the doors, whose eye briefly turned silver, as Bill confronted the Shadow Creature with... derision?

"You are no danger, to neither them nor me. In fact, I can quite leisurely state you don't-"

The Shadow Creature let out a loud roar before the yellow dorito could even finish, and he dashed towards him as Bill looked on mockingly and got ready to counterattack.

"_Just what I expected from a mindless monster!_"

**(At the next room)**

The twins held the door for a moment before they turned, rested their backs against the wall and slowly slid to the floor. "Well, that was unexpected." remarked Dipper.

"I think my heart almost jumped out of my chest when he appeared!" exclaimed a panicking Mabel, who took a few breaths before she added, "Well, at least nothing can go wrong now."

"Wait, Mabel, don't say tha-!"

And then suddenly... nothing happened. The room remained normal, the ground didn't shake and the eyes on the doors didn't do anything outside of looking creepy. At first the twins reacted with confusion, but it changed to surprise when one of the doors was kicked open. And by kicked open, I mean destroyed by a single kick.

A shadowy figure walked into the room through the entrance, and the twins looked at the figure more closely... and they saw it was Wendy. However, she was holding a metal baseball bat, was drenched in blood and had also... silver eyes. She was also breathing heavily, almost monstrously so, and giving the twins an angry glare.

The duo got up and Wendy growled as they did that, remaining perfectly still as the twins just... watched. She didn't move or tried anything, she just stood there with her glare frozen in her face.

"Mabel, stay behind me." instructed Dipper to his sister. "I'll see if I can try to talk with her."

Dipper took a few steps forward but was soon stopped by Mabel, who restrained him with a hug. "Are you crazy Dipper?!" scolded Mabel as she restrained her brother. "She destroyed the door with a single kick, is holding a metal baseball bat and she looks angry as heck! You could die if you try to talk with her!"

"Mabel, Wendy's on our side!" told Dipper to his sister. "Even if she looks a bit agitated, I'm pretty sure she still remembers who we are and that we are on her side!"

"Dipper, shouldn't you at least wonder how she got like this?" mentioned Mabel. "Maybe you should let her catch her breath before you try anything, otherwise she might attack us."

Dipper considered and nodded in agreement, releasing himself from Mabel's grasp and waiting alongside her for the teenager to calm down. A long time passed, and Wendy continued to look at them with an angry glare. She would be pretty easy to confuse for a statue considering her stillness.

"Mabel I don't think Wendy's not going to calm down any time soon." remarked Dipper before he walked to the girl. "I'll go talk to her."

"Dipper, don't!"

The boy walked to the teenager, who looked down to see Dipper slowly approach her. The boy took a deep breath, Wendy growled at him... and he simply waved hello and uttered "Hi Wendy!" in a happy tone.

Wendy raised her baseball bat in response. "DIE YOU DISGUSTING CREATURE!"

And just as Dipper reacted with shock the teenager swung her bat, perfectly hitting Dipper in the face with enough strength to send him flying towards a wall. The wall was destroyed and left a hole in the shape of Dipper as Mabel's mouth hanged open in shock and Wendy walked to the hole to see if Dipper was still alive.

The boy soon came out of the hole, panicking once he looked up to see Wendy about to strike again. He quickly dodged the teenager's attack and ran away as Mabel went to Wendy and tried to reason with her.

"Wendy, what's gotten into you?!" told Mabel to the teenager.

"He isn't real... but he can be hurt... if he's not hurt... then he'll hurt us all!" rambled the teenager.

Wendy then realized what she heard and looked down to see Mabel, who got a worried look as Wendy continued to stare at her... and then got a bit closer. The teenager slowly tilted her head to her left as Mabel smiled nervously, and she then tilted it to the right as Mabel got more and more worried and nervous. And then, the instant Mabel tried to speak again-

"YOU DON'T EXIST!"

And with that said the teenager swung her baseball bat and hit Mabel's face, the girl screaming in pain as she flew and hit a wall, falling unconscious as she hit the floor. Dipper stopped to catch his breath and turned to see his sister, the boy getting an angry look on his face before rushing towards Wendy and attacking her with the book.

She swiftly dodged the boy's attack and swung her bat, only for Dipper to grab it and hold it long enough for him to jump out of the way and then releasing it, the sword getting stuck on the ground shortly afterwards. Wendy, seeing the boy being serious about the fight, released the baseball bat and ran towards him, screaming all the way.

The rest of the fight took the form of shadows as Mabel slowly regained consciousness. However, by the time she had recovered it Dipper was on the ground, holding off Wendy's attempt to gain the upper hand... using her baseball bat, somehow. Seeing this, the girl quickly pulled out her grappling hook from her sweater and aimed it at the duo, only she was still feeling a little bit dizzy from the strike so she had a bit of trouble balancing herself.

When she was feeling more or less fine, the girl grabbed her head as she wobbled while aiming her weapon. Dipper turned to his sister and said the next in desperation:

"Mabel, help me! I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up any longer!"

"If you're real, you will help me destroy this nightmare! If you're not, you shall vanish with him!" snarled Wendy as she gave the girl an angry gaze.

The girl thought about what her two friends said, aimed her weapon... and shot Wendy, with the hook briefly getting an illuminated eye instead and hitting Wendy with enough strength to send her flying to a wall, knocking her out upon impact. After that, the girl got up and ran towards her brother.

"Thanks for helping me Mabel." said a thankful Dipper as he got up and turned to his sister. When he did, he saw that not only was the spot where Mabel was hit bleeding, but the girl was having trouble standing up.

She briefly fell and hit the floor. Dipper reacted and helped the girl get up, soon noticing that she was crying and whimpering. "Mabel?"

"My head... the hit... it hurts a lot, Dipper. A lot." said Mabel while grabbing her head, shedding some more tears before she searched her sweater and took out the lamb costume from before. "I have something... for you... I don't know if it'll help, but I don't know what else to do with it."

Mabel handed Dipper the costume and the boy suddenly got an idea. "Mabel, get out of here." instructed Dipper to his sister, who looked surprised in response. "You have done your part Mabel, now it's my turn."

The girl remained silent for a moment, looked down at the floor in both worry and doubt, but eventually nodded slowly. "Please be careful." Mabel requested.

Dipper kissed Mabel's forehead and wiped off her tears before he replied: "I will."

Mabel sheds some more tears before leaving the room. Just in time too, since Wendy started to recover consciousness. Seeing that, Dipper frowned and put on the lamb costume as fast as he could while Wendy got up, reached for her bat and grabbed it.

She then shook off the dizzyness and turned to see Dipper, now wearing the costume and turned back. Seeing that, Wendy frowned, ran towards the boy and screamed bloody murder, lifting her weapon and getting ready to kill the boy...

... And then he turned around and started to sing.

_Well..._

The teenager, both surprised and flabbergasted at the response, stopped right on her tracks and watched as the boy continued to sing.

_Who... Wants a lamby, lamby, lamby?_

_I do!_

Wendy looks even more surprised once she heard those lyrics, almost dropping her baseball bat shortly afterwards. "I do." Wendy repeated.

_So get up _

_and greet your mammy, mammy, mammy,_

_Hi there!_

When those lyrics were sung, Wendy started to shed some tears. "Hi there."

_We'll march, march, march around the daisies!_

Wendy dropped her bat at the mention of those lyrics.

_And don't, don't, don't forget about the ba-bies!_

Dipper smiled wide and raised his arms high while Wendy stood still, speechless and crying. She remained like that for a long time before she blinked twice and then walked to the boy, who lowered his arms and gave the teenager a mixed look of happy and worried.

The teenager knelled down and felt the boy's cheek, looking at him firmly as she did. "Dipper?" asked Wendy as she touched Dipper's cheek.

"Yes Wendy, I'm Dipper." answered the boy.

Wendy stood still for a brief moment after she heard that, only to sniff and whimper before shedding some more tears... and embracing the boy in a tight hug. Dipper was petrified out of shock, but he soon smiled with pity and returned the hug.

"I'm... sorry." whimpered Wendy.

Dipper patted Wendy's back. "It's okay."

"I... I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't know."

The teenager's eyes turned back into their natural green color as she continued to hug Dipper, breaking the embrace once she remembered something important.

"Where's Mabel?! Don't tell me I-"

"She left the room before you recovered consciousness." explained Dipper. "Granted, that was probably not a bright idea considering how strange this place is, but I didn't want to see her get hurt any longer."

Having heard that, Wendy got up and brought Dipper to a corner.

"Stay right here, I have to go find Mabel and talk with her. I have to let her know that I'm sorry for what I did." instructed Wendy to the boy, who nodded in agreement. She then looked at her baseball bat, grabbed it and then handed it to Dipper. "Here, use this to protect yourself just in case someone comes here."

With that said and done, Wendy walked to one of the doors and just as she grabbed the doorknob she turned to Dipper one last time. The boy waved goodbye and the teenager waved back as she opened the door and left the room.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Reconciliation

**Note: due to my changing grammar structure, the grammar from here on compared to the earlier chapters is a bit different, but I believe the change is a bit subtle, not big enough to be too grating. I also apologize if the grammar seems to switch at random, I...am not very good at remembering what I'm supposed to do.**

**Anyway, you know the usual, shout-out to Extreme Light 9 and such. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Last Time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

**_The teenager's eyes turned back into their natural green color as she continued to hug Dipper, breaking the embrace once she remembered something important._**

**_"Where's Mabel?! Don't tell me I-"_**

**_"She left the room before you recovered consciousness." explained Dipper. "Granted, that was probably not a bright idea considering how strange this place is, but I didn't want to see her get hurt any longer."_**

**_Having heard that, Wendy got up and brought Dipper to a corner._**

**_"Stay right here, I have to go find Mabel and talk with her. I have to let her know that I'm sorry for what I did." instructed Wendy to the boy, who nodded in agreement. She then looked at her baseball bat, grabbed it and then handed it to Dipper. "Here, use this to protect yourself just in case someone comes here."_**

**_With that said and done, Wendy walked to one of the doors and just as she grabbed the doorknob she turned to Dipper one last time. The boy waved goodbye and the teenager waved back as she opened the door and left the room._**

* * *

**(Another part of the Purple Shack)**

Wendy walked across the hallway of doors, each one having a bleeding eye that the teenager swore was looking at her. The Silver Eye from before returned and appeared in one of the doors, but this time it looked... angrier than before.

"Mabel! Where are you!" Wendy desperately called.

However, Wendy's aim doesn't become aimless for long, since she managed to spot a trail of blood leading to one of the doors. Remembering exactly what happened before, that being that she hit Mabel in the head with a bat, gave the teenager chills.

And it didn't end there since Wendy soon heard some whimping coming from the room the blood lead to, which gave the teenager yet another haunting idea. She slowly walked to the door, and this somehow enraged the Silver Eye, who flashed a red color as the room suddenly shook violently and random parts of the walls were ripped off.

Wendy soon noticed the pieces and dodged them, going towards the door as more and more pieces were ripped off and thrown towards her. When she finally got to the door and grabbed the doorknob, it didn't budge or move. Seeing this, the teenager tried her damnest to open it as part of the ground broke and a wall with spikes emerged.

Seeing that, Wendy panicked and tried to open the door as the spiked wall... slided? forward to the redhead. She eventually managed to open it and quickly go inside the room, closing the door before the spiked wall got near her... and then it crumbled to pieces, the Silver Eye letting out a furious roar before vanishing.

**(Inside the room)**

Wendy catched her breath before she scanned the area. The room had cobwebs everywhere, with spiders crawling in them and eating the remains of dead insects in there... and the remains of other dead spiders as well. The ground was pretty dusty and the rest of the room looked like it had been abandoned and left to rot a long time ago.

Shortly after scanning the area, Wendy heard the same whimping from before and heard it coming from behind the boxes. This time it sounded definitely feminine, and she soon realized it was _Mabel's_ whimping.

"Mabel, are you here?"

The teenager didn't get a response.

"There's nothing to worry about, Dipper brought me back to my senses!"

Same result.

"Look Mabel, I know I did some... things I highly regret, but I'm fine now!"

Wendy took another step and this time Mabel jumped out of her hiding place, taking out her grappling hook and aiming it. He bleeding had gotten worse and she was having a harder time keeping her balance. Seeing the girl and the gun made the teenager stop on her tracks.

"Stay away from me!" Mabel loudly demanded. "I... I won't hesitate to attack you!"

"Mabel, I'm your friend-"

"It's a lie! Everything is a lie!" Mabel screamed.

Mabel shot her grappling hook and Wendy just barely dodged it, the hook retracting back to the gun as the girl spoke. "This entire place, the monsters that inhabit it, even YOU are coming to kill us all!"

"But Mabel, I don't want to hurt you or anybody else."

This doesn't convince the girl. "Liar! Liar! Werewolf crier!"

Wendy dodged another grappling hook shot before leaping towards the girl and holding her arms. "Mabel, please, just listen to me!" Wendy continued to hold Mabel and waited until the fully calmed down, upon which she released her and continued. "I'm perfectly sane again, I won't try to hurt you, there are no monsters coming, logically this place shouldn't be dangerous!"

"Nowhere is safe and anywhere is dangerous!" Mabel stated, her tone changing to a more terrified one as she continued. "This place is not normal, we're inside a strange place with a creature that's out for our blood, I can't trust you after what you did and I can't help but think this wound in my head is trying to kill me!"

And then Mabel screamed and grabbed her head as she fell on the ground. Wendy immediately reacted and crouched down, looking at the girl's bleeding spot and then searching around the boxes for some medical aids. When she was unable to find any, she silently curse "damn it" and ripped off part of her shirt as she returned to Mabel.

Wendy wrapped the girl's bleeding spot as she spoke with Mabel, the girl trying to ignore what she said all the way. "Mabel, look, I'm really sorry that I hurt you, but I promise you I won't try to hurt you again." Wendy's words didn't fell on deaf ears, but they didn't really do much progress, since Mabel still distrusted the teenager. "Mabel, would you like to learn why I was acting that nuts?"

"I... I don't know." Mabel replied. "How... how do I know you won't hurt me... while you tell the story?"

"You got my word."

Mabel had her doubts. After all, she was having a rough day.

"Mabel, I understand. You don't trust me, you think I'm the enemy now, you're angry at what I did." Wendy sighed before she finished, "But all I ask is that you hear what happened that made me nuts. Please."

The chocolate haired girl thought about it for a moment, turned to see Wendy giving her sad puppy eyes and she sighed before responding. "Fine. But don't shout, I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

"Trust me, I'll try my best." Wendy remembered the events prior to her madness before starting. "Okay, it happened shortly after I went inside..."

**(Flashback)**

Wendy walked through the hallways, looking completely bored as she did.

_"I was walking through the rooms, looking for you and the others. For the most part, it was Bo-ring as hell. I mean seriously, for a strange purple knock off of the Mystery Shack, there wasn't much going on."_

Past Wendy stopped in the middle of the room, sighed and continued on her way... just as the Silver Eye appeared on one of the doors. He saw her open a door and go inside, the eye looking with mockery as it vanished and reappeared on the eye on the door.

_"However, when I crossed one of the doors, I found Dipper on the other side."_

Wendy looked shocked as "Dipper" waved hello and ran to her, hugging the girl as she looked around in confusion. The loud sound of the door closing was heard as the Silver Eye laughed maliciously. Wendy turned and saw the eye give her a mocking look, and then she looked down to see Dippr staring at her with black eyes and a wicked smile.

Wendy kicked the fake Dipper away and ran to the door, opening it and fleeing to the next room as the fake Dipper gave chase. He crashed with the door and Wendy catched her breath as she wondered what had happened.

_"And let's just say that wasn't the last time it happened."_

The same thing happened thrice. Wendy met a Dipper, the Silver Eye was nearby and giving a mocking look, the Dipper turned out to be fake and attacked her, and she fled to the next room.

_"There was definitely a pattern: every time one of those things that had the audacity to call themselves 'Dipper' appeared, the Silver Eye was there to give me a mocking look. However I didn't think about it for the moment, I was trying to flee from those things after all."_

Wendy opened the door and then closed it... only to see there room was surrounded by fake Dippers.

_"And there I was, in the middle of a room... full of Dippers." Past Wendy watched in horror as the hundreds of Dippers turned and looked at her. "Each with a malicious look towards me, each with a horrible smirk in their faces, each with an existence that was simply wrong."_

She then looked up to see a familiar face, er, eye. Guess who it was.

_"And in the middle of the door to the next room, the Silver Eye appeared, apparently 'laughing' as the Dippers attacked, forcing me to flee to another room."_

The Dipper got black eyes and leapt for the girl, who ran to another door and went through it just as they attacked again. Once inside, Wendy catched her breath as she realized something.

_"In that room, I realized all I had been doing was that I was fleeing. That I was being a coward, unable to fight back the phantoms that were tormenting me. This highly angered me, enraged me, drove me to what some would call an 'unstoppable fury' or something like that."_

Wendy roared in anger as she trashed the room around her, shouting curse words that won't be uttered due to their insane offensiveness. Once she had finished with her rampage, she spotted the metal baseball bat and reached for it with a big, wicked smile on her face.

_"And then, I found the bat, I took it and returned to the room with the Dippers." Past Wendy left the room and closed it, alerting the Dipper of her presence. "What came next... were screams."_

The girl was spotted by the Dippers and one of them ran towards her, leapt, and his head was bashed with a single hit from Wendy's bat. The jumping fake Dipper landed on the floor, moving around awkwardly before finally dropping dead.

As soon as Wendy could raise her bat another Dipper came up, and he too was killed by the edge of Wendy's weapon.

_"Screams that came from the Dippers. The things that once tormented me were now afraid, terrified, fleeing for their lives as I crushed and killed them with no hesitation. It felt quite good, then again you would feel good too if you were destroying the thing that was pestering you ever since you arrived."_

Forty times Wendy swung her bat, and forty times a fake Dipper's head was bashed. By the end of the massacre, the walls were covered in the Dipper's blood, and their corpses laid on the floor motionless.

_"The end result was quite...bloody, to say the least. Of course, I didn't forget the Silver Eye..."_

Wendy looked up, but failed to spot the malicious eye.

_"However, when I looked up, it was nowhere to be seen. So I simply decided to keep going..."_

Past Wendy walked to the door and reached for the doorknob, slowly opening it as the flashback finished.

**(Back in reality)**

"And that is what happened."

Mabel remained silent for a moment before speaking. "That eye... it means trouble."

"Yeah, I had the feeling that could be it." "You know, there is something weird with those eyes. The Golden one definitely helped us, but the Blue one told me that I shouldn't trust that eye and the Silver one heralds trouble whenever he appears, first in the rooms and now before I found you. Do you think it might be connected?"

"Considering the pain I'm having and how I don't want to panic again, I think I'm better off not thinking about anything." replied Mabel as Wendy got up. She then turned to see Wendy extending her hand towards Mabel. "Where are you going?"

The teenager shook her head. "We."

"Okay, but where is 'we'?"

"No, Mabel, I want you to come with me."

The girl's response was obviously hostile, as Mabel moved away from the teenager as she gave her a brace-filled frown. "Mabel, seriously, if we want to get out of here alive, we have to be together." said Wendy. "Besides, I'm not leaving without the rest of the team. You can either stay here and remain behind or follow me so we can get out of this crazy place."

The girl thought about it. "I... guess I could... follow your lead."

Shortly after Mabel tried to get up with a little bit of struggle, the chocolate haired girl grabbing her head in pain as she did. And then, just as Mabel suddenly fell, Wendy grabbed her hand and pulled her up, helping the girl walk to the exit with her.

Once they were outside, the girls briefly stopped exchanged looks. Wendy gave Mabel a reassuring look, while Mabel slowly smiled in response. They then followed the trail of blood back to the door Wendy went through, briefly stopping and exchanging worried looks before continuing on their way.

**(Back at the last room)**

The girls opened the door and went inside to see Dipper playing cards with... Soos?, who looked like he was losing. Wendy whistled and it both catched the boys attention and gave Mabel some pain.

"Mabel!"

Dipper got up, threw away his cards and ran as fast as he could towards Mabel, hugging her tightly once he got to her. Mabel slowly started to return the hug, but soon broke the embrance. "Dipper, I'm not feeling that good. I need some breathing space."

"Oh right, sorry, I'm just happy to see you're still alive." replied Dipper before he grabbed Mabel's head and gently stroke her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know... my head still hurts... and I'm having trouble remembering some stuff." answered Mabel.

Dipper got a worried look and then turned to Wendy. "Do you know what's up with Mabel?"

Wendy looked surprised and then looked around with a worried expression, taking a deep breath before nervously giving her answer. "Yeah, with the strength I used to hit her with the bat, It's possible that Mabel has a case of... brain damage."

The boy was obviously horrified. "What?!"

And Mabel reacted accordingly. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to shout." apologized Dipper as he brushed the girl's head.

Wendy then turned to see Soos grabbing the cards and saving them... somewhere. The teenager narrowed her eyes in suspicion and walked to the man, checking him before saying, "So, Soos, when did you arrive?"

"Well, I was walking through this strange hall with hundreds of eyes nearby when I opened the door and saw Dipper alone with a bat." explained Soos. "I convinced him to relax for a moment, he put the bat in his costume and we started playing cards before you arrive. I wasn't doing very good though."

Suddenly and without warning, the ground started to shake, and the team kept their balance as a triangle formed from thin air, it became completely back, an eye grew on it and it transformed into Bill Cipher. "Hello, everyone!"

"Don't shout!" she complained as the girl grabbed her head in pain.

"What's wrong with Shooting Star?" asked Bill as he flew to Dipper.

"Long story short: Wendy arrived utterly crazy and attacked me and Mabel, and her attack on her probably caused her some brain damage." briefly explained Dipper.

"Who is Wendy?"

Dipper pointed at the teenager, who looked down in shame as Bill flew to her.

"You hit Shooting Star so harshly that you gave her brain damage?" asked a seemingly horrified Bill, shortly before he laughed and hit himself. "How come I didn't think of that? Good job, girl!"

Wendy stood still, completely dumbfounded about what had just happened. "Now, let's fix that troublesome problem."

Bill waved his hands, spun around for a moment and then pointed at Mabel, shooting a laser that hit the girl successfully. The girl was then showered in white sprinkles and a blue aura. The girl felt suddenly different and she took out the bandage on her head, which revealed that her injury was not only gone, but the bleeding had stopped and she could hear just fine.

"Mabel, how are you feeling?" Dipper asked as he took out the bandage.

Mabel checked herself, moved around a bit, and then turned to Dipper and gave him a wid brace-filled smile. "I feel pretty good!" and then she grabbed her head. "Although, I still feel like I'm missing brain cells or something."

Hearing that, Dipper frowned and turned to Bill.

"I fixed the injury, the bleeding and her hearing problem, I have no need to fix anything else." stated Bill with a shrug. "Anyway, I see you're all here together! That's good! Because you see, the next room needs you all present."

"What's the reason?" Dipper asked.

Bill chuckled and flew away from the team before finally giving his answer. "You'll see soon." Bill's wheel was summoned and he turned white as the wheel rapidly and brightly illuminated the symbols in them. "You'll. See. Soon."

The flying talking yellow dorito vanished alongside his wheel after saying those vaguely menacing cryptic words. The team exchanged looks of confusion before shrugging and walking to the door. However, just as they reached the doorknob...

"**Hello everybody.**"

The team turned around, then looked up and saw the Golden Eye had suddenly appeared on the ceiling.

"Who are you, Golden Eye?" Dipper questioned. "Can we trust you?"

"**O**f course, my **f**riends, you **c**an trust me." The Golden Eye replied. "S**o**, yo**u** a**r**e **s**ure you can trust that dorito h**e**ad? **N**ot to sound, but what if he put y**o**u in this nigh**t**mare?"

Dipper thought about it, but then shook his head and crossed his arms. "Do you have any proof for what you claim?"

The Golden Eye remained silent for a moment... and then grew to gigantic proportions before finally giving his answer with a tone of amusement. "**Do you really need proof? Remember...**"

The Golden Eye started to shine and it shot a laser to the ground, creating a pair of "replicas" of Dipper and Mabel, who even had the same pose as the twins when they met Bill.

"But even if we have no reason to believe he's in our side, we have even less reason to believe YOU are on our side!"

With that said, the replicas vanished from existence and the Golden Eye disappeared, leaving behind a black eye that was bleeding. Dipper turned to the rest of the team, who shrugged with nothing to say.

They turned to the door and Dipper walked to the doorknob. He grabbed it, twisted it and pulled the door to reveal a long hallway that looked just like the rest of the "closet"...but there were even more blood stains than before, the skeletons laying around had some muscle and flesh exposed and some...floating head-things that were entirely rocky in appearance.

Everybody was a bit reluctant to go in at first, but they eventually went through the door. The instant they set their foot on the ground, the skeletons rose, the heads stopped and turned to the team, staring at them while standing completely still.

And then the door loudly shut itself.

Wendy heard it and went back. She grabbed the doorknob, tried to open the door as hard as she could and she eventually gave up before she broke her back. She returned to the team and everybody exchanged worried looks before they sighed and walked along the hallway, trying to keep their composure as they were watched by the skeletons and the floating heads.

As they left. the Golden Eye appeared on the door and laughed maliciously before he vanished.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Choose Your Destiny!

**Dear readers and anybody who has put up with this story for so long, I can proudly state that this story is finally completed! I have finished the last chapter, and trust me that it'll leave you with a few questions.**

**Anyway, I don't have anything to say outside of that, other than shout out to Extreme Light 9, and Read and Review!**

* * *

**Last Time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

_**Everybody was a bit reluctant to go in at first, but they eventually went through the door. The instant they set their foot on the ground, the skeletons rose, the heads stopped and turned to the team, staring at them while standing completely still.**_

_**And then the door loudly shut itself.**_

_**Wendy heard it and went back. She grabbed the doorknob, tried to open the door as hard as she could and she eventually gave up before she broke her back. She returned to the team and everybody exchanged worried looks before they sighed and walked along the hallway, trying to keep their composure as they were watched by the skeletons and the floating heads.**_

_**As they left, the Golden Eye appeared on the door and laughed maliciously before he vanished.**_

* * *

**(Currently)**

The team continued to walk across the cave-like hallway, being watched by the floating heads and skeletons as they did. While they didn't look like they would go berserk anytime soon, the team had gone through enough stuff to make them watch just in case. Dipper took out his baseball bat and gripped it tightly as he looked at the watching monsters.

"PEOPLE DIE ALL THE TIME, WHEN AND WHERE IS THE QUESTION. WILL YOU DIE HERE, AND SOON?" the monsters suddenly questioned.

"Thanks, I had forgotten that _delightful_ line." Wendy sarcastically remarked.

They continued to walk until they eventually saw a door...on a dead-end...in the cave-like closet...with some arrows specifically pointing at it. They ran towards it anyway and smiled at the idea that they would get out of the hallway.

Once they arrived, they slightly relaxed. "Phew, at least we find another door." Wendy sighed in relief. "I was starting to wonder when would this hallway end."

Wendy walked to the door and grabbed the doorknob as Mabel noticed Dipper still looking around and gripping his baseball bat tightly as he did. "Why are you still holding that bat, Dipper?"

"Just in case any of those things decide to attack." The boy answered.

"But we're about to get out of this hallway, shouldn't you save it for later?"

Dipper thought about and shrugged before he put the baseball bat back in his vest. Wendy opened the door and the team went inside just as they heard a malicious laughter echo, which they briefly noticed before shrugging it off and going inside.

**(Inside the room)**

The first thing the team saw in the room was that it was empty. Devoid of even furniture. There were two pillars deeper in the room, with four...candy gums? in them, but there were no doors or windows, and not even an indication of what to do.

"Well, this room's pointless, let's get outta here!" Mabel remarked with a shrug.

The girl quickly ran to the door but was soon stopped by her brother, who grabbed the neck of her sweater. "Mabel, there are two pillars with four...I don't know, candy gums?, resting in them." Dipper dragged Mabel back to the team as he continued. "They could probably be important, or help us escape from this place."

Wendy and Soos thought about it, exchanged nods of agreement and then the man turned to Mabel. "Dude's got a point there, Mabel."

"Besides, It's either taking a chance with those things, or going back to that disturbing hallway with the watching skeletons and floating heads." Dipper added.

"Dipper, I don't want to sound pessimistic, that's your job after all, but there's a high probability that those things can be as dangerous as they can be helpful." Mabel fumed as Dipper released her. "Besides, this place plays with our minds just like how I play board games with my friends during sleepovers! Not to mention the other things we have had to deal with prior to this point! Maybe we shouldn't take any chances."

The door suddenly closed with intense strength, causing some cracks on the wall and startling Mabel into jumping and falling on Dipper's arms. The brother and sister exchanged surprised looks before Dipper released Mabel, who got up shortly afterwards.

"Right now, you can only take chances."

Everybody looked around for the source of the voice, failing to find it until they turned to the pillars and saw Bill Cipher flying in-between them. This failed to surprise them, so they simply walked closer to the pillars and made sure they ready for whatever trick Bill had up his sleeve.

"What do you mean by that, Bill?" Dipper asked in suspicion.

Bill Cipher shook his head before giving his answer. "The door's closed, the room is closed, and the only way you can proceed is if you pick up one of the candy gums."

Dipper barely even thought about it for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "I fail to see how this makes any kind of sense."

Bill chuckled in response, after all, Dipper was trying to find sense in something related to him. "It doesn't need to, it just has to be a difficult choice!" Bill said before he flew to the right pillar and explained. "Because you see, you either pick the ones on my side and follow my lead, or you pick the other ones."

"What happens if we pick the other ones?" Soos pondered out loud.

"Then you will follow _my_ lead."

The team turned to the source of the voice and saw the Golden Eye looking at them. "So you better choose wisely. Once you make your choice, there is no going back." The Golden Eye added.

Dipper scratched his chin and thought about it as the others looked at him. "What do you think, dude?" Soos asked with worry.

"Let's see the situation: we need to carefully pick a candy gum between two guys, one is an omnipotent and strange being that could either help us get out of this place or prolong our torment, and the other's Bill Cipher." the boy took a few more minutes to think about it, and got a worried look as he simply couldn't decide. "My gosh, this really is a hard choice."

"Maybe for us, but not for Wendy." Soos remarked.

Having heard that, the twins turned to see Wendy eating one of the candy things on the pillar near the Golden Eye. "Don't worry guys, these candy things actually test pretty-"

And then the teenager got a surprised look and moved her hand forward, which stopped in what seemed like an invincible wall. Mabel tilted her head to the left in confusion. "Did Wendy turn a mime?" Mabel questioned. "Although now that I mention that, where's her make up?"

"What did you do to her?!" Dipper snarled as he pointed at the Golden Eye.

"Oh nothing, It's just that when you have picked a choice, an invisible wall will rise from the ground and block your view from the others. The wall will not go away until another one of you eats another one of the candy things and join them." The Golden Eye explained with a slightly malicious tone.

The boy sneered as he tried to hold himself from attacking the Golden Eye in a fit of rage. Mabel glanced at the two options and, unable to distinguish which choice would be better, she pulled her brother's sleeve and got his attention.

"What do you say, Dipper?"

Dipper eyed Bill Cipher, who was dancing the caramelldansen, and then the Golden Eye, who watched at the remaining shack team with a not-so-subtle look of "come here," which made the boy a little bit wary of him.

After thinking about it for a moment, Dipper finally decided what to do and then turned to his sister and the man.

"I'll go with Bill, you go with the Golden Eye."

Mabel and Soos' reaction were quite predictable.

"Are you crazy?!" Mabel scolded.

"Ditto, dude!" Soos added.

"Somebody has to get the burden of Bill up his back, and if that has to be me, then so be it." Dipper explained. "Besides, we have a little history together, I know some of his weaknesses and I have learned from the mistakes I made in the past. He'll need to work hard if he wants to catch me by surprise."

Mabel shook her head and sighed before responding, "Dipper, you said earlier that it's a bad idea for groups to separate in these kind of situations!"

"Well, there are times where you can't progress without following the predictable."

Mabel turned away and brushed her hair as she continued to doubt her brother's plan. Dipper then grabbed her hand, brushed her hair and turned her to see him. "It will be only for this instance, okay?"

Dipper released the girl's head and she nodded twice. Dipper slowly released his hand from Mabel's hand, and he walked to the pillar near Bill Cipher as Mabel looked at her hand for a moment. After some time had passed, Mabel and Soos walked to the pillar near the Golden Eye and they both took a candy gum.

Mabel checked her candy gum as Soos ate his without a second thought. Mabel turned to see Dipper about to eat his candy gum. The twins exchanged looks sad looks with smiles on their faces, and then they ate their candy gum.

_"See you later, alligator."_

The wall suddenly rose in front of Mabel and Dipper, and Wendy immediately noticed her and hugged her. "Mabel! I'm so glad to see you again!"

Wendy just as quickly saw Mabel's sad look on her face and put her on the ground. "What's wrong?"

Mabel turned to the wall, sniffed and wiped off the tear she was about to shed before responding. "Nothing, I'll be fine." the girl then got a serious look and turned to the Golden Eye. "Alright, Golden Eye, guide the way."

"My pleasure."

The eye teleported himself from the wall to a door that suddenly materialized, and he slowly opened it. A creak was heard as the door opened...and the creak looped for a moment before finally shutting up.

"Nothing like looping door sounds, I guess." Wendy remarked.

The team went to the door, which loudly and suddenly closed once they all went in. The trio, shortly after trying to open the door, saw that the door had lead them to...a cave-like hallway.

Mabel and Wendy exchanged "are you serious?" looks while Soos raised an eyebrow before they sighed and decided to continue walking.

**(Meanwhile with Dipper)**

Dipper walked alongside Bill in a hallway that also looked like the cave-like closet. However, while Bill was speaking about nonsense and just trying to mess with the boy, all he did was look down and ignore him. Once he finally noticed this, he stopped the boy right on his tracks.

"Come on, Pine Tree, look at the bright side!" Bill said, turning into a light bulb that turned on at the "bright" part before turning back to normal. "Of all the members of your quartet, you were the only who picked the right choice!"

"How do I even know that's true?" Dipper scornfully growled. "I'm with you, while my sister and my friends are with the only person...I mean, supernatural thing, that has actually helped us travel through this insane place. And worst of all, the Shadow Creature is still out there, presumably hunting us down!"

"The "Golden" Eye cannot be trusted. And the Shadow Creature is more harmless than you think he is." Bill replied derisively, doing air quotes at the "Golden" part.

"Maybe it is harmless for you, but It's not the same case with-" the boy paused and turned to the flying dorito once he heard the air quotes. "Why did you use air quotes on the Golden part of the Eye's name?"

Bill paused. "You want to know a secret, Pine Tree? Nothing is what it seems. The Golden Eye isn't really golden, the Shadow Creature isn't really dangerous, and most of all, the longer we stay here, the more we waste our time."

"I had a little...deal, planned, but due to the circumstances, we have to go to a safe zone before making it."

"I won't make a deal with you after what happened last time!" Dipper snarled.

The boy crossed his arms and turned away, earning a chuckle from the dream demon in response. "Then I guess you don't want to help the others escape?"

Having heard the bargain, Dipper looked surprised and thought about it for a moment. Bill was not all that trustworthy, but the Golden Eye could also be just as untrustworthy, and besides, he could only take chances considering his situation. So he turned to the dream demon and asked, "Fine, what's the deal?"

"I can't tell you until we're in a safe zone, but I'm pretty sure we're close to one anyway." Bill replied. "Just follow my lead, and I'll explain the deal when we get there."

The dream demon flew deeper into the hallway. Dipper turned back, looked at the wall where the pillar was and then followed Bill.

**(Back with the other team)**

Wendy and Mabel walked side by side near Soos, who had his sights fixed at the road. Mabel pulled Wendy's sleeve, got her attention and gestured her to come closer. She lowered herself and Mabel whispered something in her ear that gave the teenager an idea, so she got up, nodded and then turned to Soos.

"Hey Soos, do you mind if I ask you some trivial questions for no reason?" Wendy inquired.

"Go ahead." Soos replied.

"Do you ever heard the song Straight Blanchin'? Have you had a date with a dating simulator girl that went nuts and tried to make you her girlfriend forever? And have you always liked your birthday before Dipper and Mabel arrived?"

"I never heard it, I don't think I have, and I don't really think there's a point to that question, the answer's obviously yes!"

Upon hearing the answers, the girls exchanged looks of suspicion and nodded before they turned to the road.

The redheaded teenager briefly glanced at Soos and then moved away from him, taking Mabel with her and whispering, "Well, those questions didn't do us much good."

"Tell me about it, while the song thing could make him suspicious, nobody would want to remember Giffany, and he wouldn't want anybody to worry about his birthday." Mabel whispered back.

"We need to ask another question, one that's not only something only the real Soos would know, but that he would answer truthfully."

The duo begun thinking of the perfect question...although it took long before Mabel managed to get what she believed was what they needed. She went to Soos, got his attention and asked:

"Soos, do you want to be adopted by Stan? And if you do, what name would you pick to become your new name?"

Soos thought about it for a minute and then gave his answer. "I believe It's a strictly professional-ish relationship, and let's be honest, he probably has enough trouble with you and Dipper. Besides, why would I want to change my name? I like it just the way it is!"

Mabel eyed the man with a deadpan look before she returned to Wendy. "This isn't the Soos we know. What do we do about him?"

However, just as Wendy got ready to respond, the trio arrived at a dead-end with another door with hundreds of arrows pointing at it. This sounds familiar.

The Golden Eye appeared in the door and slowly opened it, making the same looping creak sound from before. Wendy and Mabel exchanged looks and a single nod before they went into the room alongside Soos. The Golden Eye teleported from the door to the wall...

..And then Wendy kicked Mabel out of the room just as the door closed.

Shortly after that happened, Wendy quickly went behind Soos and grappled him as the man's eyes turned from black to silver. Unbeknownst to her, the Golden Eye silently chuckled as a pair of tubes broke through the walls and started to expel some purple gas.

"Who are you, why do you look like Soos and who do you serve?!" Wendy snarled as she tightened the grapple.

Not-Soos just smiled and chuckled before his head started to dissipated into nothing, followed by his body. As the teenager tried to find out what just happened, she noticed the purple gas and coughed as she stared to fell incredibly dizzy.

The teenager then turned to the Golden Eye, who was looking with derisive mockery, and sneered, "Golden Eye...what is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, nothing major. I'm doing this to take you where your friend is, just so you can save him and stuff."

Wendy's vision became blurry as the Golden Eye spoke and her exposure to the gas was extended, making the girl feel...sleepy, as well. She eventually fell to her knees and tried her damnest to stay awake, but only long enough to hear the Golden Eye's last words:

"Of course, to do so you'll need to be...unconscious."

And then Wendy dropped unconscious.

Back outside, Mabel ran as fast as she could to the other end of the hallway, various tubes that looked like the ones from before popped out of the ground, like daisies! The girl managed to avoid or jump over most of them, and these didn't even seem to expel the strange gas or even do anything.

And then, from the wall, tentacled appendages sprouted and hunted the girl, moving like whips as they tried to grab her. Mabel kept running as fast as she could, seeing the door from the start after a while. However, just as she reached for the doorknob, a tentacled appendage grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the other appendages.

The girl tried to free herself, but she soon returned to the other appendages, who grabbed her remaining arm and legs. The girl was then forcibly turned to an empty wall, where the Golden Eye appeared with a look of disapproval.

"You thought you could escape from what needed to be done? Well, I'll gladly show you otherwise."

The tubes that popped out earlier started to expel the strange gas from before, though from the looks of things it would take a while for it to reach Mabel. "Don't you want to help your friends and yourself get out of here? I'm only trying to help you, after all."

"If you're trying to help me, why are you acting like a creepy stalker? What are you doing with my friends?" Mabel fumed.

"You don't need to know about your friends whereabouts."

Mabel somehow broke free from tentacle and kicked the clock away before having her leg restrained again. "I do need to know about my friends whereabouts! What are you doing with Wendy, Soos and my brother?! What happened to them?!"

"You seem to know a lot of things about this place even if you're not Bill Cipher, you should at least know what happened to them!"

"I will give you the answers you want, _eventually_."

"I don't want answers eventually, I want answers _NOW_!"

Knifes, swords and other pointy things suddenly popped from the wall near the Golden Eye and were shot, none of them coming even close to hurting the girl. The Golden Eye switched between red and golden as Mabel stared back in defiance. "You know, you're acting a lot more obnoxious, pretentious and just downright unpleasant than usual!"

"How would you even _know_ how I usually act?" the girl inquired, shocking the Golden Eye. "We just met today, but you say that like we have met before. And come to think of it..."

The brunette paused and then coughed as the gas finally reached her. "What is this stuff?"

"Oh nothing, just a little chemical gas that will make sure you fall unconscious." The Golden Eye briefly explained. "And It's about time it reached you, if I may add!"

The appendages released the girl and she hit the ground. She managed get up and she held enough balance to turn to the eye and question, "Make me fall...unconscious? Why do I need to be unconscious?"

"Because the only way to reach the next place you must go to, you need to be unconscious. And just a little information because I'm feeling, your friends are in the next realm too, so you'll get to meet them pretty soon!"

Mabel fell back to the ground and then, after a few moments of struggle, she cursed "darn you" before ultimately dropping unconscious. "Enjoy your goodnight's sleep, little marshmallow. I hope you act more like yourself in the next realm."

The Golden Eye then looked as some hands sprouted from the ground and grabbed Mabel. A hole opened near the arm and they threw the girl at the hole, which closed shortly afterwards. "Everyone's unconscious."

And then the eye turned to see the door, and remembered something important.

"Except for one." he uttered in vexation.

**(Back with Dipper and Bill at the Safe Zone)**

The duo were at a rectangular room that was more or less empty. The only things outside of them, the ceiling and the floor were the door that lead them there in the first place. Dipper was hearing Bill's proposition and also trying to hold his laughter as the dream demon moved in strange ways while saying his proposal.

"And that's the basic stuff concerning the deal!" Bill finished. "So, what do you say? Deal?"

Hearing him say that, Dipper got a serious look and shook his head. "You literally _just_ told me the cons and pros of your little deal, give me a chance to think about it."

"Meh, do it your way then, there are some things left to do anyway."

And then a desk filled to the brim with newspapers suddenly materialized at the end of the room. "Like checking those newspapers. They might contain something amusing."

Dipper and Bill walked to the pile of newspapers and they each grabbed one. Bill materialized a pair of glasses and read his newspaper, laughing like mad after a few seconds. "Haha! Oh, that Garfield."

Dipper, however, pondered on the main headline of the newspaper he read. It was about a man called "Dowsha Illuminatus", who looked a bit like the man he was inside before. "Dowsha Illuminatus."

The boy somehow pulled Bill and got his attention, showing him the newspaper as he asked, "Bill, who is this guy?"

Bill turned his newspaper into a water balloon and then threw it away, hearing a cat meowing in response as he grabbed it and read the headline. "Uh huh, this guy is the "base" for the Shadow Creature."

The answer made Dipper frown in horror. "Dowsha Illuminatus is the Shadow Creature?!"

"Yes, or at least he would be..."

The Shadow Creature barged into the room and ran towards Dipper, who screamed in shock as Bill rolled his eye and shot some lighting at it. Electricity surrounded the creature's body as it screamed in agony, the pain he felt increasing and increasing along with his scream's volume. The beast then let out a horrifying screech as it exploded...and the only thing left was a metal plate.

Confused, Dipper walked to the metal plate and grabbed it as Bill flew near him and finished. "If there was a Shadow Creature to begin with."

The boy checked the metal plate more closely before getting an idea and turning to Bill. "The Shadow Creature...was an illusion?"

The dream demon nodded in response. "Well, this one was, there are others that are real but this one was 100% illusionary." and then the room started to shake. "Oh no, please don't tell me It's happening already!"

"What? What's happening?"

Cracks appeared on the ceiling and started to expand as the ground started to shake more and more violently. "The plan is coming to fruition!"

"What plan?!" Dipper questioned in horror.

The boy started to float for apparently no reason as some cracks appeared on the ground and, just like the ones in the ceiling, they started to expand. Some parts of the room started to break apart, revealing a white void underneath them.

As the boy tried to look for the reason behind his floating, Bill flew to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Pine Tree, listen to me! If you want to survive the destruction of this place, you have to seal the deal I told you about earlier!"and then the ground started to break apart too. "It's the only way!"

"But how do I know this isn't a trick to help you with your plans?"

The place shook more more viciously as the floor and the ceiling continued to break apart. "Pine Tree, there's no time to waste! Just seal the deal with me!"

"But I-"

Bill turned red and white, became gigantic and his single eye turned black in frustration. "SEAL THE DEAL!"

Finding no other options, Dipper shook hands with Bill, covering his hands in flame and causing some electricity to surround him, which caused him intense pain. "Oh right, I forgot to mention that sealing the deal would bring you agonizing pain."

Then the dream demon thought about it and wasn't pleased with the implications. "Come to think of it, why are you the only one who gets the pain?"

Bill grabbed the boy's hand and instantly felt the pain as well, giving him much joy as Dipper continued to scream in agony. This continued for a while up until they were covered in a blue sphere, just in time before the whole place became a white void...and the Golden Eye appeared in the middle of it, with the addition of a pair of hands.

"You wouldn't have escaped me, you shouldn't have even tried. Now, it's time for you to go to the next level."

**To Be Continued...**


	11. Into the Null Realm

**And I strike once again with the next chapter!**

**Now, I'm sure I mentioned last chapter that this wouldn't have a sequel, but...you, dear readers, might be able to change my mind. I made a little poll called "Should "Trapped in the Closet" get a sequel?", you can vote whenever you want, but only once. I'll check the results through the course of the week and, next friday, I'll tell you the results when I upload the next chapter.**

**The fate of this story's future rests in your hands...and your votes too.**

**Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Shout out to Extreme Light 9 and, as always, read and review.**

* * *

**Last Time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

**_The place shook more more viciously as the floor and the ceiling continued to break apart. "Pine Tree, there's no time to waste! Just seal the deal with me!"_**

**_"But I-"_**

**_Bill turned red and white, became gigantic and his single eye turned black in frustration. "SEAL THE DEAL!"_**

**_Finding no other options, Dipper shook hands with Bill, covering his hands in flame and causing some electricity to surround him, which caused him intense pain. "Oh right, I forgot to mention that sealing the deal would bring you agonizing pain."_**

**_Then the dream demon thought about it and wasn't pleased with the implications. "Come to think of it, why are you the only one who gets the pain?"_**

**_Bill grabbed the boy's hand and instantly felt the pain as well, giving him much joy as Dipper continued to scream in agony. This continued for a while up until they were covered in a blue sphere, just in time before the whole place became a white void...and the Golden Eye appeared in the middle of it, with the addition of a pair of hands._**

**_"You wouldn't have escaped me, you shouldn't have even tried. Now, it's time for you to go to the next level."_**

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

Mabel started to wake up as she opened her eyes and saw with a blurry vision her surroundings. For obvious reasons, she wasn't able to identify anything yet, so she blinked a few more times and waited until her vision cleared up.

Once she could see better, she instantly saw that the place she was in was anything but normal. The landscapes and ground were grey and lifeless, what looked like ponds with red liquids in it were almost everywhere, the sky was like the static shown when the cable is cut off a tv and there were skeletons nearby. Walking skeletons that, while not looking like they were dangerous or even hostile, moved in such a weird way that it was unnerving to even look at them.

And that wasn't the only thing she spotted, since when she turned to her right, she saw an unconscious Wendy and Soos slumped near her, with their hands and ankles tied with what looked like custom made ropes made of...something fleshy and meaty. They also had their mouths covered with duct tape.

Mabel tried to go to them, but she soon saw that she was also restrained with her hands and ankles tied with the same meaty rope. She tried to talk, but soon discovered that she also had duct tape covering her mouth.

After a moment, however, an arm formed in the wall near Mabel, reached for her and quickly ripped off the duct tape from her mouth, causing her to howl in pain in response. The howl woke up Soos and Wendy, who were also freed from the duct tape by some hands forming near them, and the two reacted the same way as Mabel.

"I think some of my mustache was taken with the duct tape." Soos remarked.

"Soos, do you even have a mustache?" Wendy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The man thought about it for a moment and shrugged once he came to a conclusion. "...Good point there." he then looked around and was immediately perturbed by his surroundings. "Uh, where are we?"

The ground slightly shook as a triangular outline appeared in the wall in front of the trio, which shined a bright silver color as it transformed into the Silver Eye. Once the Eye was "born", it produced a pair of arms near him and looked down to see the team derisively.

"I told you that answers would be provided eventually." the eye chuckled as an arm with a closed hand formed nearby him. "And besides, you wouldn't want to start while missing a good friend of yours, would you?"

The hand opened and a familiar person was revealed to be underneath it: Dipper Pines, who was sprawled on the hand's palm. The hand threw him up and then slapped him with enough strength to send him flying near Mabel, who watched in horror as Dipper just barely hit her and instead hit a wall. She turned to see Dipper, still motionless, slumping down and leaving behind a splattered spot on the wall.

"Dipper!"

The boy's face illuminated for a brief moment as the Silver Eye laughed again and made Mabel pay attention to him.

"Now, the answers can be provided." started the eye. "My master is the best psychokinesis user in the world, the most adorable thing in the world and. You probably haven't heard about him-"

"Gideon Gleeful!" The trio stated in unison.

The Eye chuckled in response. "Ah, so you do know my master."

"He's been a torn in our sides for way too long!" snarled Wendy

"What does he want with us today?" questioned Mabel.

The Eye closed...himself for a moment, sighed and then responded. "Him? Nothing. Me? I want you to be the perfect bait."

"Bait?!" the team shouted. "Bait for what?!"

The Eye remained silent and looked around, chuckling a bit before he finally responded with a malicious tone, "You'll see soon, my 'friends'."

The arms turned into dust as the Eye closed itself and vanished. Once he had left, Mabel turned to her unconscious brother and went to his side while Wendy and Soos watched with worried looks. She tried poking him in the head with her handcuffed hands would wake him up, but the boy remained motionless.

"Dipper?" Mabel tearfully asked, earning no response. "Dipper?"

Once again, she earned no response.

"Maybe...maybe I just need to-"

And then, she watched Dipper's fingers twitching. Shortly after that, Dipper got up, wiped off the dust in his clothes and adjusted his hat so it would cover his eyes. Mabel, Wendy and Soos looked joyfully as Dipper first released Soos and then partially helped Wendy by taking off her handcuffs, upon which the teenager took out an axe from nowhere and cutting her fleshy ropes.

However, when he went to help Mabel, the girl immediately saw why he obscured his eyes, the cornea was yellow and the pupils had a slit-like appearance, almost like a snake.

Upon being freed, Mabel leaped forward and started to beat up "Dipper", who laughed and seemed to enjoy it before Soos and Wendy restrained the girl. "Mabel, what are you doing?!"

"That isn't Dipper! He's an evil dream demon with unknown plans!" Mabel hissed as she tried to free herself.

Dipper chuckled a bit, earning confused looks from Wendy and Soos and an angry one from Mabel, before he got up and started to laugh harder and harder. He then looked at them and revealed himself to actually be Bill in Dipper's body, also known as Bipper.

Seeing that Mabel was right, Soos and Wendy paused for a bit and looked angry at the boy before releasing Mabel, who dashed and got ready to beat up Bipper...before she spotted that he was anxiously expecting it, which led her to an obvious conclusion as she stopped right on her tracks. "Wait a minute, you want me to beat you up!"

Hearing that, Bipper got a worried look as he turned to Mabel and saw her smug look. "Well guess what, Bill, I'm not going to fall for your trap!"

Seeing that, Bipper whined and threw a tantrum as the girl ignored him, bringing much amusement to Soos and Wendy. Just as Bipper started to plan his face to the ground and cry, Mabel's eyes briefly flashed as she stood immobile, took a deep breath and turned to the dream demon.

"Stop it, Bill, you're losing your dignity." spoke Mabel with the voice of Dipper.

Having heard the familiar voice, Bipper looked up while Wendy and Soos excitedly smiled. "Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed in joy, before noticing that her brother was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?"

"I'm inside your head, Mabel." Dipper said through Mabel's mouth.

"Wait, what?"

"Long story, Bill and I made a deal, he took my body and protected me from the Purple Shack-pocalypse and now I'm inside your body for the time being." Dipper briefly explained inside his sister's head. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, Dipper! You can go inside me anytime you want!" Mabel enthusiastically and proudly declared.

"...That could have come out better."

Soos and Wendy then hugged Mabel as Bipper got up and looked around, feeling something strange. "So...what do we do now, Dipperino?" Wendy inquired.

Bipper then felt the ground shake, and the arms from before formed from the wall again, soon followed by the outline of the Eye. Having seen that, along with the reunited quartet, looked worriedly before they started to run away. "Now we run!" exclaimed Bipper.

The team ran as the Eye materialized in the wall just in time to see them run away, which made him flash red and golden as more arms grew and the ground shook violently. Obnoxiously loud static was heard as the eye was surrounded by electricity and the rocks floated and it ripped itself off the wall, taking the shape of a floating circular rock with floating arms before chasing after the team.

**(Another part of the realm)**

Spikes and other mysterious hazards popped from the ground as the team ran as fast as they could, dodging them as best as they could without losing too much speed. They stopped in the middle of a dead-end platform, and they desperately looked around for another way to go until they found a floating cave far away, along with a few platforms that obtained a few cracks on them because...because.

They reluctantly jumped from platform to platform after hearing a the Eye loudly roar in fury, and they managed to get to the cave and quickly hide inside just as the Eye arrived, his spherical form surrounded by electricity and his color having turned into a crimson red, a_ bleeding_ crimson red. The Eye roared loud enough to cause the ground to shake, the platforms to explode and the interior of the cave to briefly lose gravity somehow before he stopped and disappeared from the rock, which dissipated into nothingness along with the arms shortly afterwards.

The gravity returned to the cave and the team immediately fell and hit the ground, though luckily enough nobody got damaged. As they got up, Wendy, Soos and Mabel groaned while Bipper moaned, and then he went to the cave's entrance and saw that the Eye was gone...and so were the platforms.

The fact that he was stuck with the rest of the shack team in a cave didn't seem to bother the dream demon that much, though. "Alright, we'll be safe for now." Bipper then took a deep breath before he turned to the rest of the team. "Okay, so, you might have some questions right now, mostly concerning the weirdness of the situation."

"Well, compared to the usual Gravity Falls stuff, this not too odd." Soos commented. "It's still pretty odd and weird, just not enough to get in my top 5 or even top 10 strangest things in Gravity Falls."

Wendy gave Soos an "are you serious?" look before turning to Bipper. "What, exactly, is going?"

"Alright, before I explain what is going on, you need to know about a peculiar thorn that has been on and off my side for years, Null Cipher." Bipper started.

The dream demon waved his hand and created a small light blue sphere, which grew huge and then contorted into a screen, showing an image of a black and white triangle with a single eye in the middle. "Null Cipher is like the average hit summer song, extremely annoying after a while, but something that's not easy to get rid of."

"So true." remarked Wendy as she, Soos and Mabel shook their heads in unison.

"Null Cipher is born every time a human or anybody else makes the greatest mistake: attempting to understand the power of my wheel, or the ultimate power at all." Bipper resumed. "He is always shaped like me, but his personality and memories are an exact copy of the pursuer, though sometimes he becomes an exaggeration, and the only thing he takes from the idiot pursuer is their memories of trying to understand the wheel before teleporting them away."

Dipper started to think about the characteristics Bill mentioned, then compared them to the Silver Eye, and then he came up with a slightly crazy conclusion as he made Mabel smile and get up. "The Eye is Null Cipher!" Mabel said with Dipper's voice.

"Hey, no fair! I wanted to say that!" Mabel complained.

"Fine then, do it."

"The Eye is Null Cipher!"

Wendy and Soos looked at the girl and then turned to Bipper, who snickered, "You really are smarter than you look, Pine Tree." and then Bipper waved his hand and a rock fell on top of Mabel. "Too bad you're not smart enough to let me finish. That was a warning shot, by the way, and trust me when I say the next one might worsen her brain damage!"

Mabel sat down and grabbed her head as Wendy came to her side and hugged her while giving Bipper a sneer.

"As I was saying, he teleports the pursuer away and comes out of the wheel and into the dream realm, where he causes chaos and, most commonly, try to succeed in what the pursuer could not." Bipper continued. "And just to point this out,, we are in the dream realm, or at least, the null dream realm."

"Null Dream Realm?" Soos inquired.

"Yeah, think the common dream realm, except more nightmarish and with a dictator knock-off as its only inhabitant." and the image in the screen turned into the image of the dream realm, with a white circle visible in the middle. "If you want to get out of here, you need to destroy Null Cipher, and the only way to destroy Null Cipher is only achievable by me, so you'll have to cooperate with me if you want any hope of returning to the real world."

The screen turned back into a sphere and Bipper ate it, spitting out some fireballs shortly afterwards. "And that's the basic explanation. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's the catch?" Mabel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, I haven't gone fishing lately."

Soos and Bipper were the only ones to laugh while the girls eyed the dream demon with fury, though Soos soon stopped and got a confused look while Bipper's laughter took a longer time to die down. "Oh come on, don't be so serious all the time. The catch is that I have to get my original non-corporeal body back, and if I could make a suggestion Shooting Star-"

Mabel immediately hissed and moved her hands like they were claws, earning confused looks from the teenager and man-child while Bipper looked a bit surprised. "This was Dipper's reaction, not mine." Mabel hastily responded.

"Hold it, we're in a dream realm, right?" Wendy inquired.

"Yes." Bipper replied.

"And we can still do whatever we want?" Mabel questioned with a smile and narrowed eyes.

"As along as you don't get spotted by Null Cipher, that's pretty much the joke."

Wendy and Mabel exchanged smug looks before they conjured a grappling hook for Mabel and an axe for Wendy, along with green glowing underwear for Wendy, which she soon turned back to normal once she got weird looks from the rest.

"You may be in my brother's body, but that won't stop us from beating you up! Specially since we can do anything in the dream realm!" Mabel warned as she got ready to fire her grappling hook.

Bipper shook his head as he lowered down the girl's weapon and replied, "In case you forgot, I'm the only one that can help you get out of this place, and if you try to beat me up I'll just end up liking it and you will hurt your brother's body! Unless you can think of something else to do, you have no choice but do as I say!"

The girls exchanged looks and then smug smiles before making their weapons disappear and be replaced with something far worse: medical supplies. Bipper tried to run away, only to get tackled by Mabel and then have his injuries be treated by the girls as Soos watched with amusement.

"Don't worry, Bill, we'll make sure all those injuries you got are healed!" Mabel reassured the dream demon as she bandaged a leg and an arm.

"And some over here, and more right there, you're going to be in perfect shape in no time!" Wendy added as she sewed some torn injuries.

And then, the girl kissed Bipper's cheeks, which made him finally snap. "Agh! Don't heal me, don't heal me! I can feel the injuries being cured, my cuts being sewed with tender care, and those kisses-eugh! You're undoing my hard work at getting hurt! Make it stop!" Bipper pleaded, much to no avail.

Bipper quickly escape from the girl's grasp and caught his breath as he tried to calm down after the horrible treatment, only to turn and see the girls smiling widely with more needles and first aids, which made him panic. "Alright, fine, geez! I won't take over Shooting Star's body, Pine Tree can have his stupid body back, but please stop curing the injuries!"

The medical supplies and first aids disappeared and Mabel and Wendy high-fived as Bipper watched in horror. _"These humans can be so depraved at times." _

Dipper's soul left Mabel's body and it quickly flew towards Bipper, entering as Bill was expelled from the body with such strength he hit a wall. Once the soul had entered the body, Dipper checked himself and saw that not only was he in complete control of himself again, but the bandages and sewed injuries remained.

"It's good to be back in my own body." Dipper remarked as he got up and gave the girls grateful looks. "And thanks for curing the injuries, girls, I don't want to know how it would've been like if the injuries remained."

Mabel and Dipper engaged in an awkward sibling hug as she said, "No problem, Diplomacy." with a gentle, caring tone. The two then separated after a while and the team looked at the dream demon, who had his arms crossed in boredom.

"Okay, Bill, what's the next?" Dipper asked with his arms on his hips.

"Oh, nothing, just what I think is the best part of the plan." Bill excitedly answered.

**(Outside the cave)**

The floating cave remained completely immobile and silent for a couple of minutes, right before its ceiling exploded as Bill, now having turned into a huge triangular ship, flew out with the main quartet on board. Bill had...fences? made of black matter at his sides and what looked like a faceless yellow humanoid piloting him while the rest looked around the ship, not to mention his only eye was in the middle of the deck.

Among them was Dipper, who rested his elbows on the black matter fence as the wind blew in his face. "Okay, I got to admit it, this pretty cool." And then the boy looked down to see the red sea of blood, which made him back away in shock and disgust. "Or it would be if we weren't in the dream equivalent of hell."

"Say, Bill, where are you taking us to?" Mabel inquired.

"I'm taking you to the only place where you can get the necessary items to be able to confront Null Cipher at all-"

"Hold on, you said earlier that you're the only one who can destroy Null Cipher, why do _we_ have to confront him?" Soos asked in confusion.

"Okay, yes, I'm the only one who can destroy him, but my ability to do so takes time to build, a time long enough for Null to distract or interrupt me in the middle of the charging." Bill hastily explained. "This is the part where you come in. You'll distract Null long enough for me to build up my power to destroy him once and for now!"

"Alright, I guess that makes sense." Wendy remarked before turning to Dipper. "What do you think, Dipper?"

Dipper remained silent as he watched the red ocean below and got lost in his thoughts. He scratched his chin as Wendy called him again and then walked to his side, waving her hand in front of him to try get his attention.

Once the boy finished his thinking, he stopped the teenager's hand, walked to the middle of the deck and turned to Bill's eye before he asked, "Hey, Bill, what if Null Cipher spots us using you as a ship? Won't he try to stop us"

The idea behind what Dipper asked made the hearts of the rest of the team skip a beat. "Come to think of it, we never thought of that possibility." Mabel remarked with worry.

Bill's eye remained immobile for a moment, before closing itself and supposedly laugh at the boy's question before finally responding, "You worry too much, Pine Tree. We're safe for the moment, so just sit back and relax while we sail over the sea of red stuff."

And then, a roar so loud that it made the Bill-ship tremble was heard. "What was that?"

Suddenly, a giant rock fell and hit the deck, although the team were able to dodge it in time. The rock then sprouted a pair of arms with bony hands as a triangle formed in the rock, which moved to see the team as it soon transformed into the Silver Eye. "Well, look who we have here."

"Null Cipher!" the team stated in unison.

The Eye giggled in amusement in response. "If you think you can escape from this realm without me noticing, then you're sadly mistaken." the Eye grabbed Dipper, Soos and Wendy and lifted closer to his...self before continuing. "I have the memories of that Gideon brat, and as far as I recall, you have been a thorn on his side for far too long. And thus, you have been in a thorn on my side as well!"

"That doesn't make any sense! You didn't even exist before Gideon tried to understand the wheel!" Dipper complained as he punched the fingers.

Null didn't take those words too kindly, so he growled before throwing the trio away, who hit the deck as the Silver Eye flashes red. "Alright, you just earned your own annihilation, Dipper Pines!"

And then the Eye turned to see Mabel, who gave him a scowl in a position ready for combat. The Eye narrowed himself mockingly, stopped flashing red, grabbed the girl and lifted her closer to his...self. "Although, if you want, Mabel, maybe I could exempt you from the punishment-"

The girl hissed like a cat and clawed the eye, who released her as he screamed in pain as covered himself. Mabel went to Dipper and hid behind him, peeking from his back and hissing at the cipher as he uncovered himself and revealed that he was not only bleeding, but he had become completely red. "Fine then, if that's how you're going to act, then join the rest of the shack in their destruction!"

The rock started to turn into a bright red color as the Eye disappeared and the arms rose high, one of them grabbing and throwing away the pilot of the Bill-ship before lowering and attacking the team.

Bill's eye left the deck and looked down to see the pilot fall in the ocean. "And nothing of value was lost."

And then he started to lose altitude. "Okay, maybe something of minor value was lost."

Feeling the ship was starting to fall, Dipper quickly dodged another slam from the hands and ran to the pilot wheel, which he grabbed and steered to regain altitude as the hands continued to attack the rest of the team. Dipper managed to pilot the ship just fine before one of the arms decided to focus on him, which the boy managed to find out and stop piloting in order to dodge the incoming attack.

Dipper and the hand fought while the former tried to keep control of the boat, while the hand just slapped him every once in a while while he was on the wheel. "Hey! Stop driving me crazy!" Bill complained as he started to spin repeatedly.

The boy managed to stop the wheel and then, somehow, he kicked one of the fingers hard enough to break it, bringing the hand a lot of pain. Seeing that, Dipper called the team and they turned to see Dipper break another finger, stunning and bringing the arm even more pain. Figuring out what he meant, Wendy and Soos worked together to break the fingers of one hand while Mabel covered her brother by breaking the rest of the other.

With all fingers broken, the hands...screamed, somehow, as they turned into dust and the rock flashed red and white. Seeing that, Bill quickly created a hand big enough to hold the rock and throw it away, gaining some speed and altitude as Dipper saw they were heading to a white, crystalline floating castle in the middle of nowhere with the doors open. "What is that place?"

"That's the castle of dream, the place we're heading to find the dream power inside you!" Bill excitedly answered. "We're almost there, so nothing bad should happen for the moment."

Bill speed up and the team landed on the ground of the castle in a moment. They quickly got off the boat and Bill returned to his normal form afterwards, and the team relaxed for a moment before Bill spotted something shocking and he made the team turn to see it.

What he saw was the rock turning completely white, and then turning in a wall that had both sides completely covered with spikes. And then it headed for the team, who reacted with shock and quickly went inside the castle.

**(Castle of Dreams)**

The team and dream demon quickly got inside and Bill telekinetically closed the door just as the spiked wall reached them, the spikes piercing the door but failing to hit anybody. With the wall apparently no longer being a danger, the team rejoiced as Bill shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well, looks like we barely..."

The quartet turned to see Bill summon a pair of sunglasses with a single len, which he put on before finishing, "Missed the point."

A loud "YEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!" was heard, much to the confusion of the team as the sunglasses vanished.

"Where did that come from?" questioned Dipper.

Dipper then felt someone touching his shoulder, and he turned to see Mabel, Soos and Wendy look amazed at something. When he raised an eyebrow, Mabel made him turn his head forward and he saw that they were seeing: the castle's scenery.

The interior was practically made entirely of crystals, of many varied colors and shapes, there were a handful of paintings of either famous figures or humanoids based on them, they were too blurry to notice. Along with other details, it looked like the inside of a pretty fancy mansion. The twins should know, they were invited to Pacifica's mansion once.

"This place's beautiful!" Mabel remarked, earning nods of agreement.

Bill turned to see the team and shook in disapproval, and then he summoned a pair of gloves that returned the team back in reality. "Don't stand still looking at the castle's scenery too long." Bill informed as he and the team went deeper into the hallway. "The more you stand here doing nothing, the more likely you'll turn into Null Cipher's prey. So let's begin the next part of the plan, okay?"

Dipper, Wendy, Soos and Mabel exchanged looks before turning to the dream demon, raising an eyebrow and asking, "Which is?"

Arrowns materialized in the walls, which pointed at a tall wall made of blue crystals. On the same wall, four doors were created out of thin air, each with a hand with six fingers on the front, and each with a different symbol: One with a blue pine tree, one with a grappling hook, one with an axe, and one with a question mark.

Bill summoned yellow six-fingered hands from the ground behind the quartet and pushed them towards the doors as he explained, "You have to go with the door that corresponds you, and complete the challenge presented. Only then, will you be able to get your dream power."

"And if we don't complete the challenges?" Dipper questioned.

The team arrived at the door, which automatically opened shortly afterwards to show an empty chamber with walls made of ice and ground made of rock...and nothing else. Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy slowly went to the doors and they loudly closed once they went inside, Bill chuckling as the hands vanished and he became transparent and went to one of the doors.

**To Be Continued...**


	12. Fight the Fighter

**Okay, so I checked the polls, and the result was "No". So, no sequel to this fic, folks.**

**That's all for now. Shout out to Extreme Light 9, and as always,read and review.**

* * *

**Last Time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

_**Arrowns materialized in the walls, which pointed at a tall wall made of blue crystals. On the same wall, four doors were created out of thin air, each with a hand with six fingers on the front, and each with a different symbol: One with a blue pine tree, one with a grappling hook, one with an axe, and one with a question mark.**_

_**Bill summoned yellow six-fingered hands from the ground behind the quartet and pushed them towards the doors as he explained, "You have to go with the door that corresponds you, and complete the challenge presented. Only then, will you be able to get your dream power."**_

_**"And if we don't complete the challenges?" Dipper questioned.**_

_**The team arrived at the door, which automatically opened shortly afterwards to show an empty chamber with walls made of ice and ground made of rock...and nothing else. Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy slowly went to the doors and they loudly closed once they went inside, Bill chuckling as the hands vanished and he became transparent and went to one of the doors.**_

* * *

**(Rumble Chamber)**

Dipper walked to the middle of the empty chamber, his every step producing an echo as the boy looked around. The walls, while still crystalline in appearance, had also images of punches and kicks all around them, along with inspirational words like "DON'T GIVE UP!" and "WINNERS DON'T LOSE!" and other stuff like that. In addition, the floor had turned from rocky to that of an arena without the boy noticing, and he noticeably jumped back once he saw that.

For a while, the boy was completely alone in the empty room, unable to escape due to the closed door. After a long time had passed, the boy was greeted by a male voice that came from nowhere, and which was soon followed by a triangular figure appearing behind the boy.

The figure turned out to be Bill Cipher, who got a...less then warming greeting when Dipper spotted him. "What are you doing here, Bill?" Dipper snarled as he crossed his arms and turned away from the dream demon.

"Well, I believe I forgot to explain how this was supposed to work." the dream demon flew closer to the boy as he explained, "You will fight an enemy from your past, I will give you a clue on what you have to do prior to the battle-though sometimes it can be completely worthless-and once you beat your enemy, you can proceed forward to the room containing your dream power!"

"What happens if I lose?"

"...Let's not be pessimistic, okay? Anyway, here's your clue!"

Bill waved his hand and a small piece of paper was created from thin air, which was then given to an skeptical Dipper. When the boy checked out the piece of paper, however, he saw that it was nothing more than a code: Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right and A and B, with the addition of "shout them!" nearby them.

"This isn't a clue, this is a code!" Dipper looked more closely at the code and found something...familiar, in it. "A code similar to...Oh no!"

The ground started to shake without warning, and the boy and dream demon backed away when a white sphere materialized in the middle of the arena. The sphere turned into a light blue color as its form turned into a humanoid shape, a muscular humanoid shape.

"Oh no indeed." Bill repeated as he looked at the figure, and shortly afterwards he turned to Dipper and lightly patted his shoulder. "I wish you good luck, Pine Tree!"

The dream demon vanished and Dipper watched in horror as the humanoid figure started to gain colors, a comprehensible structure and...pixels. The figure eventually transformed into a familiar enemy of the boy: a muscular fighter with dark blue pants, a double black belt, a red headband and short, scruffy blonde hair.

"Rumble McSkirmish!" the boy exclaimed in shock.

* * *

**Boss Intro**

* * *

Rumble stood as a shadow before slowly being revealed, upon which he did a whirlwind kick before punching the ground and lifting his fist victoriously.

* * *

**Originally a friend of Dipper, he and Rumble had a falling out after the latter believed that the boy had used him. Ever since their faithful encounter, he's been waiting for the day he can defeat Dipper and reclaim his honor.**

* * *

**Rumble McSkirmish!**

* * *

The figure did some punches and kicks, and he jumped and then hit the ground before turning to Dipper with a look of anger. "We meet again, liar-kun!"

Dipper stood still out of shock, before becoming confused when he realized what Rumble just called him. "Liar-kun? When have you ever used honorifics in your speech?" and then he noticed what he said, "In fact, how do I even know what are honorifics in the first place?"

Rumble got up and eyed the boy with fury. "Don't ask stupid questions!" the muscular fighter shed a few tears before continuing, "I haven't been able to sleep well ever since our last encounter! The encounter where my honor was not only mocked and used, but dishonored!"

**(Rumble's flashback)**

Rumble from the past bowed down in respect in front of an old man, his sensei. Rumble's sensei brushed his beard as Rumble turned to him, and moved his mouth, though no actual words came out.

"I had promised my dear sensei that I would not let myself be used by the forces of lies and liars..." and then a door was heard being opened. "And then, you arrived!"

Lighting roared outside as a cloaked figure went in, and then took off his hood reveal he was Dipper. At least, the version in Rumble's past.

The sneaky version of Dipper walked to Rumble and gestured him to come closer. "You gave me a challenge, a simple one, and one that I accepted without question." Not-Dipper showed Rumble from the past a picture of Not-Robbie, which he grabbed and inspected carefully. "Kill your nemesis, or so I thought."

It then cut to the battle between Rumble and Not-Robbie, who was way more muscular and handsome than the actual Robbie. The two exchanged a few punches and kicks, with Rumble becoming the eventual winner. But before he could have the finishing blow, Not-Dipper stopped him, and the Rumble from the past turned to see not-Dipper giving him a wicked smile.

"I was about to complete the challenge I thought you asked me, when you decided to betray me!" Not-Dipper's mouth moved, but no words came out. However, Rumble from the past heard them...and looked horrified in response. "And then revealed the horrible truth to me!"

Rumble from the past became completely grey and he shrunk down, with the scene cutting to him inside what looked like his house, and him eating ice cream as he continued. "I left your nemesis alone, I ran back home crying like a baby, I quickly decided to eat some ice cream I had saved in my pockets for no reason," and then it cut to Rumble rushing towards Dipper while crying. "and then I decided to get my revenge! For my honor, for my trust, FOR MY ICE CREAM!"

And just as the duo met face-to-face, another figure, this one representing Mabel, came from behind him and hit him with a golden punching glove.

"But no matter how much I tried, you had endless tricks up your sleeves."

Rumble from the past hit the floor and stood there, helpless to do anything but watch as Not-Dipper eyed him mockingly and laughed a bit.

"You defeated me with the help of your friends, and eventually, I was viciously defeated." rain started to drop as the Rumble from the past began crying. "I laid on the ground, broken, destroyed, another similar word that means being greatly hurt, and the rain drowned out my tears. And the only I could manage to do before collapsing, was to ask forgiveness for my master, for being so naive, for being so stupid, and for letting myself be used by the likes of you."

**(Back in Reality)**

Rumble was currently on a corner, crying his heart out as Dipper, amazed and shocked, stood there with a completely flabbergasted look on his face.

After a while, he snapped. "Almost none of the events you just said ever happened!" and this got Rumble's attention. "And the ones that _did_ happen_ didn't_ happen in the way you depicted them!"

This made Rumble turn red, for a brief moment in a literal way, before rushing towards the boy, who jumped in shock and looked for something to hide into as Rumble screamed like a barbarian. And then, Dipper remembered the piece of paper he got from Bill, so he took it out, memorized the pattern and began repeating it.

"Up! Up! Down! Down! Left! Right! Left! Right! B! A!"

Rumble stopped upon hearing those dreaded words, and he looked shocked and backed away as the boy catched his breath and waited for something to happen. The duo stood still, waiting for a long time as they expected something would happen eventually. They waited and waited and so on, and eventually...

...Nothing happened.

"Hahaha! Your foolish reference to pop culture cannot help you now!" and then the ground started to vibrate. "Wait, what's going on?!"

Dipper and Rumble looked around as the ground continued to vibrate before the vibrating turned into shaking, which intensified more and more as Dipper was surrounded by light blue electricity, which was quickly followed by a huge empowering as he gained a light blue, electric aura. Rumble looked with shock as Dipper's scared expression turned into a determined smile, and he then took a battle stance.

"How can this be?!" Rumble exclaimed in horrified amazement. "That doesn't happen when I try it!"

Rumble immediately repeated Dipper's previous movements, even the shouting of "A" and "B" commands, and he exploded with little to no damage. "Trust me, Rumble, I have no idea how this is possible either." Dipper said. "But as far as I know, I have gained enough power to be more than your equal!"

"IMPOOOOSSSIIBLEEEE!"

"Well then, we should if see if it is impossible, don't you think?"

With that said, Rumble and Stan glared at each other with anger as a referee materialized in the middle of the arena and a pair of life bars, one for Dipper and Rumble, appeared and filled themselves. A "Ready!" sign appeared above him as he raised three fingers and Dipper and Rumble got ready to act do anything at any moment. A "Set!" sign replaced the other one as the referee lowered one of his fingers and Rumble and Dipper twitched in slight excitement.

And the first thing the two did was attack the referee, which began when Rumble punched him and did a couple more punches before Dipper glided towards him and kicked the referee in the face. Rumble ran after the referee as Dipper quickly punched and kicked him before punching him upwards, upon which Rumble jumped and kicked him to a wall, where he bounced and then headed towards the duo.

Rumble charged energy and got ready to counterattack...and then Dipper slid under him and executed an uppercut, which successfully hit the referee with enough strength to send him fly away from the arena. With that done, a "Dipper and Rumble Win!" sign appeared above the celebrating boy and the angered fighter, who looked down at him with disdain.

"I will win the next round!"

"Show, don't tell."

Rumble and Dipper returned back to their original positions as a "3" number appeared above. It was then followed by a "2" and then a "1" as Dipper and Rumble got prepared to do the real fight. And once the "Fight!" sign appeared, the two rushed towards each other while screaming as loudly as they could.

Rumble shot an energized punch at Dipper, who smirked and jumped high enough to dodge it before dive kicking Rumble, who was unable to block in time. He was then hit by a few more punches from Dipper before blocking them and counterattacking with a whirlwind kick when he got the chance, following it with an uppercut and another energized punch, taking out 20% of Dipper's life bar in the process.

Dipper managed to recover balance in mid-air and dive kicked the fight fighter again, but this time he did a couple of uppercuts before following them with a whirlwind kick and a downward punch. Dipper reached for the wall as Rumble hit the ground and he lost 15% of his life bar, which soon became 25% when Dipper fell from the wall and hit Rumble's stomach. Rumble quickly responded by grabbing and throwing Dipper away, though the boy regained balance and landed on the ground as Rumble got up.

Rumble groaned and Dipper smirked as the fight resumed in very equal footing, with neither of them hitting the other until Rumble grabbed Dipper, threw him up and did an uppercut, which he followed by a couple of energized punches and then an energized uppercut. This took 26% of Dipper's life bar.

However, Dipper quickly reacted and shot some energized...books? at Rumble, and he quickly followed that by getting on the ground and dashing in circles at Rumble, who looked up until he realized a bit too late what Dipper was trying to do. Rumble was then trapped inside a tornado as Dipper stopped running in circles and went away before shooting some more energized books at the tornado, which hit Rumble with pinpoint accuracy and made the tornado overcharge with energy, which made it explode. This took away 40% of Rumble's life bar, which turned into 45% when he hit the ground.

Rumble remained in the ground for a long time, motionless and it almost looked like he was dead. Dipper, confused by this, slowly went to Rumble and crouched to see him...and then Rumble opened his eyes to show they were completely white, he got up and uppercut Dipper. Time suddenly stopped as Rumble's skin started to flash orange and he got a red aura around him, followed by a message saying "RAGE MODE ACTIVATED!" with a mechanical voice.

Time returned to normal and Rumble quickly hit Dipper just as he fell, he then jumped and proceeded to execute fast punches and kicks combos before following it with various whirlwind kicks, doing another uppercut before double jumping and grabbing the boy. He saw the injured kid face-to-face before clashing heads with him, and then he threw him back on the ground.

That attack almost completely destroyed Dipper's life bar, which was soon reduced to 1% as Rumble laughed like a maniac and floated back to the ground.

With almost all of his life bar gone, Dipper was unable to get up, and he laid on the ground as a hundred fiery punches were created from thin air, all aimed at the boy. Rumble pointed at him and yelled "FIIIIIIRE!", which made the punches all shot themselves at Dipper, and Rumble laughed in his supposed victory as Dipper was struck by all the punches and there were explosions everywhere.

However, inside the smoke that came from the explosions, Dipper was inside a golden shield with another figure. A triangular figure.

The boy looked up and shook his head when he found his vision too blurry. When his vision was a bit better, he looked at the figure and realized it was Bill Cipher, who had his arms crossed. "Bill?" the dream demon nodded in response. "Why did you save?"

"Because this is not what must happen. You must win, whether by your own hand or not." stated Bill.

The dream demon extended his hand towards the boy, who pondered the decision for a moment before sighing and shaking hands with Bill. "It's time to end this, Pine Tree." Dipper was surrounded by a light blue fiery aura as he opened his eyes to reveal they were completely white. "Use the power I'm giving you, and end this once and for all!"

The smoke dissipated and Rumble watched smugly as he believed that Dipper was dead...only to see Dipper not only perfectly fine after the attack, but with a malicious smirk and fiery auras around his eyes. The boy was also hovering over the ground.

Dipper slowly flew towards Rumble, who took some steps backwards and charged a super energized punch blast as the boy got closer and closer. An intense light blue punch was formed when Dipper was halfway through, and when he dashed towards Rumble, the fighter unleashed the super energized punch blast, which managed to hold back Dipper for a while.

Nevertheless, the boy quickly managed to get enough strength to block it and then continue dashing towards the videogame fighter as he tried to power up, but ended up losing his rage mode. With that gone, Rumble was unable to do anything as Dipper got to him, grabbed him by the end and the screen turned black.

What followed were a series of punches, kicks and other attacks, which were heralded by Rumble's screams of agony as flames, ice and even blood appeared on the screen.

When that was over, the light turned back on to reveal Rumble laying on a pool of his own blood with all of his health depleted, and Dipper standing in the middle with his back turned, showing the eye of Bill behind his back. Dipper then turned back to normal as "Dipper WINS!" appeared above his head and added to a score that appeared from nowhere.

Upon seeing that, Rumble managed to get up as his life bar cracked and broke in pieces and he started to vanish. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAAAAAAAIIIIN!" Rumble exclaimed as he returned to his sphere form, which then vanished out of existence.

Once that was done, Dipper jumped up and down in excitement before the arena turned back into the rocky floor, which then light up in a weird pattern that looked like Bill's eye, which Dipper soon noticed. He stopped jumping when he heard something activating, and the floor started to go up while lighting up the eye and Dipper tried to maintain his balance as the floor went up, and then stopped after a while.

The lighting powering up the eye disappeared along with it and a door suddenly formed with a six fingered hand in it. Bill appeared on the wall behind Dipper and watched him walk to the door, open it and go through it. Bill then laughed as he got off the wall and went to the door, closing it as Dipper turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"One in, three more to go." Bill mused before disappearing.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Romances of the Past

**You know the deal, shout out to Extreme Light 9, nothing belongs to me, read and review.**

* * *

**Last Time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

_**Upon seeing that, Rumble managed to get up as his life bar cracked and broke in pieces and he started to vanish. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT AGAAAAAAAIIIIN!" Rumble exclaimed as he returned to his sphere form, which then vanished out of existence.**_

_**Once that was done, Dipper jumped up and down in excitement before the arena turned back into the rocky floor, which then light up in a weird pattern that looked like Bill's eye, which Dipper soon noticed. He stopped jumping when he heard something activating, and the floor started to go up while lighting up the eye and Dipper tried to maintain his balance as the floor went up, and then stopped after a while.**_

_**The lighting powering up the eye disappeared along with it and a door suddenly formed with a six fingered hand in it. Bill appeared on the wall behind Dipper and watched him walk to the door, open it and go through it. Bill then laughed as he got off the wall and went to the door, closing it as Dipper turned around with a raised eyebrow.**_

_**"One in, three more to go." Bill mused before disappearing.**_

* * *

**(Romance Chamber)**

Mabel looked around and found herself in a chamber similar to Dipper, except instead of an arena, this one looked more like some part of a park or something, with the crystalline walls being pink in color.

When she finished scanning her location, a question immediately formed in her head, "Okay, what am I supposed to expect here?"

Her question was immediately answered when a pink cloud suddenly materialized and let out some smaller pink clouds, which then went to different parts of the chamber before turning into humanoid shapes. The shapes continued to contort until they looked somewhat like humans, only with a glowing pink aura and a more ghostly appearance.

And then, just as the girl realized what she was facing, Bill Cipher appeared nearby her side, though the girl failed to notice him. "The visions of heartbreak past?!" Mabel quickly spotted Bill, and she grabbed his bow tie and pulled him closer to her. "Bill, what's going on?! Did the Love God associate with Null or something?!"

Bill released himself from the girl's grasp as he answered, "No, not like that, Shooting Star.", and he dusted himself before answering further, "This is your test, something related to your past romances. And now that I mention it, here's your clue!"

He snapped his fingers and created a note from thin air, which landed on Mabel's head. The girl grabbed it and immediately read it, only to see it read "Let your feelings be honest ones", which made the girl briefly raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"The visions are all immobile until you decide to walk to them, so take as long you want to figure out-"

"I have to tell each of the visions...about my opinion on our previous romances, and be completely honest about it."

The dream demon stood still, partially dumbfounded and partially amazed. "Ha, you figured it out pretty fast! Then again, I did give you one of the easy ones." Bill finally remarked. "So yeah, the point of this chamber is to tell the visions how you felt about your past experiences, and if you're lucky, they'll accept it before turning into dust. By the way, say hello to redhead when you finish this test!"

"Wendy? What does Wendy have to do with-"

But when she turned to see the dream demon, he had vanished in a puff of smoke. "Well, guess I just have to do what I got to do."

Mabel took a deep breath and went to the first of the visions, which was a manifestation of Norman. She looked at the vision, frowned and crossed her arms with an "are you serious?" look. Upon seeing the look, "Norman" smiled awkwardly before revealing himself to be the gnomes.

The chocolate haired girl twiddled her fingers as she thought of a way to tell them her opinion, so she decided to simply whisper it to their ears. With that done, the gnomes looked at the girl disappointedly before turning into pink dust that flew away.

_ "So I can just whisper my opinion to them, and they'll still accept it?"_ Mabel thought in relief. "This probably won't be nearly as awkward as I thought..."

Mabel went to the next vision, one of Gideon Gleeful, and did the same thing as before. She was slapped before the vision turned into pink dust as well.

She did the exact same thing for the remaining visions, with the reactions of the visions being mostly understanding as they turned into dust and flew away as well. When the girl finally finished, a door materialized in a part of the wall and she quickly went through it.

Mabel had arrived at the same room as before, only Wendy was there as well, standing still with a look of impatience. Seeing her, Mabel ran to the girl and loudly greeted, "Hi, Wendy!"

Hearing that, Wendy turned to see the girl and gave her a pleased smile. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I just finished telling what looked like visions of my past heartbreaks about my honest feelings about them, and now I'm waiting for whatever's coming next."

"Wait a minute, that was my challenge too. Except I whispered instead of telling them directly."

"Oh really? And how did it go?"

"Being honest, it went better than expected. Oh, and Bill sends you his greetings."

"Please don't remind of me that yellow freak."

It didn't take a long time for Mabel and Wendy to talk about other things as a silver eye appeared on the ceiling and glowed as it released some grey dust before vanishing. The pink dust of the visions then came through the walls and met the grey dust, which immediately went after the pink dust while...growling?

After a while, the girls finished talking and glanced at the dust, looking at the chase with confusion as they followed the lead of both dusts. "What's going on?" Wendy questioned in confusion.

Eventually, the grey dust caught up with the pink dust and started to merge with it, causing electricity to be expelled from themselves...somehow, and aim for the girls. However, they managed to dodge them just fine, and the dust soon turned into a huge reptilian shape. The shape "flew" down and landed as it became a bit more...familiar.

Once it was on the ground, the thing eventually turned from a shape into a creature with the main head of Robbie, the head of Gideon on its chest and the heads of the other ex-boyfriends plastered all around their bodies, all of them screaming in pure agony as the Robbie head roared in front of the girls. Once it did that, they stood completely still for a while before shaking off the shock and looking a bit worried.

"It's a dinosaur made out of the visions of our past boyfriends!" Mabel exclaimed in shock.

Upon saying that, the girls smiled, narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms as they exchanged looks and said, "Boyfriendsaurus Ex!" in unison.

* * *

**Boss Intro**

* * *

The boyfriendsaurus' shadow stood still as it slowly revealed itself, upon which it roared and glared at the reader menacingly.

* * *

**An unholy abomination created by Null's corruption of the visions of heartbreak past, this monster is composed of all the previous boyfriends of Wendy and Mabel...oh, and Gideon's in the mix too. With all the memories of the visions' talk with the girls, the boyfriendsaurus will stop at nothing until they are destroyed.**

* * *

**Boyfriendsaurus Ex!**

* * *

The girls promptly returned to panicking shortly afterwards once the boss intro finished and the boyfriendsaurus itself chased after them.

As they ran, Mabel remembered her grappling hook, so she quickly took it out and used it to get herself and Wendy up a higher platform, far above the boyfriendsaurus reach. Once there, the girls relaxed as Bill materialized in front of them, put his hands on his hips and asked, "Need some help?" with a tone of mockery.

"Okay, first we had to be honest about our feelings, what do we have to do now Bill?" Mabel asked in desperation.

Bill simply snapped his fingers and a note appeared from thin air, which read "beat it up."

"This clue is kind of contradictory to the point of the chamber, don't you think?" Wendy commented.

"You're facing against the dinosaur version of your ex-boyfriends, what else do you want from me?" Bill complained. "Besides, I can only be of so much help up until the point where you need to figure out the answer by yourself. Anyhow, I leave this up to you, I sense the robust man needs my help right away."

And with that said, Bill vanished while laughing excitedly. Once he did that, Mabel and Wendy exchanged looks, narrowed their eyes and nodded before jumping off the platform and heading for the boyfriendsaurus, who instantly spotted them and roared as it opened its mouth. All they did in response was move away from the mouth's direction, and once they landed, Mabel punched the Gideon head as fast as she could while Wendy kicked close the mouth before attacking the Robbie head.

After a while of the girls fighting and the best trying to counterattack, the ground started to break and shake as it became more and more unstable. Eventually, the floor collapsed and they fell, the boyfriendsaurus and girls being separated as he flailed his arms hopelessly as the girls tried to reach him to continue the fight.

However, they quickly changed their mind when they saw the end of the floor approaching, and Mabel searched through her sweater for her grappling hook. When she managed to take it out, she aimed it at a platform and shot it as she grabbed Wendy's arm with her free hand. The grappling hook reached the edge and then retracted, taking the girls along as the boyfriendsaurus roared in fury.

They managed to reach the platform and got up, spotting a cave with a lit hallway inside connected to the platform. But just as they walked to it, they heard the boyfriendsaurus dying scream, which made them go to the edge of the platform and look down, only to see the boyfriendsaurus exploding, turning back into the grey and pink dust.

However, the grey dust formed a screaming face before exploding into non-existence, and the pink dust turned into the visions of heartbreak past, who went up to the girls and gave them a wink before flying up and dispersing, having achieved true peace at last.

"Welp, that was anti-climatic." Mabel remarked.

"Yeah, but even then, we did it!" Wendy exclaimed in joy.

The girls scanned the area and their other possible choices, and it didn't take them long before they finished. "Well, the only other way to go is down, so what do you say Mabel? Wanna check what's at the end of this hallway?" Wendy inquired.

She soon felt something heavy getting on her back, though she quickly figured out it was just Mabel. "Take the lead, buddy!"

Laughing at the girl's reaction, Wendy ran into the hallway as some gates were created out of nothing, and they closed themselves the instant the duo got inside. Hearing the loud closing of the gates, Mabel got off and turned to the doors alongside the teenager. While at first they were a bit surprised by it, they shrugged it off pretty quickly and continued to head for the hallway's end...

...And then Null appeared on the gates, seeing the girls running before cackling demonically and vanishing again.

**The End**


	14. You Got Dream Powers!

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, my intent was to make it look rushed as well lol.**

**Anyway, that aside, we're close to the ending, people. One more chapter, and then this story will end once and for all!**

**I'd like to thank those who have been nice enough to check it out and review. And I also thank Extreme Light 9 for giving me the idea.**

**With nothing more to say...read and review.**

* * *

**Last Time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

_**The girls scanned the area and their other possible choices, and it didn't take them long before they finished. "Well, the only other way to go is down, so what do you say Mabel? Wanna check what's at the end of this hallway?" Wendy inquired.**_

_**She soon felt something heavy getting on her back, though she quickly figured out it was just Mabel. "Take the lead, buddy!"**_

_**Laughing at the girl's reaction, Wendy ran into the hallway as some gates were created out of nothing, and they closed themselves the instant the duo got inside. Hearing the loud closing of the gates, Mabel got off and turned to the doors alongside the teenager. While at first they were a bit surprised by it, they shrugged it off pretty quickly and continued to head for the hallway's end...**_

_**...And then Null appeared on the gates, seeing the girls running before cackling demonically and vanishing again.**_

* * *

**(Null...Hallway?)**

Soos scanned the hallway, and the only thing he managed to see were the same arrows as before, only these ones flickered between their normal forms and bleeding eyes. And then, just as Soos finished scanning the place, Bill materialized on top of him, created a note from thin air and disappeared just as the note fell on Soos.

He grabbed it, and read it to see all it said was "Find your family", much to the confusion of the man. However, his focus soon changed when he was met with...the return of the MOTHERFUCKING _T-REX! _Only with his father's head replacing the other one.

The T-Rex roared and chased after the repair-man as fled as fast as he could, trying to look everywhere for something he could use only to see Null's eye watching him maliciously as laughter echoed in the room. He then noticed some things randomly materializing, for whatever reason, but most of them seemed to materialize to his detriment. Seeing that wouldn't work, Soos sped up while dodging the T-Rex's attacks and the materializing objects, up until he saw a dead-end and no other way to flee.

However, a door suddenly appeared on the dead-end, with an illuminated eye on it. At first, Soos as relieved to see the door, but the eye quickly changed into a grey bleeding one, and it started to flicker between that and the illuminated one as Soos got closer.

The man dodged another one of the T-Rex's attacks and he opened and crossed the door. The T-Rex failed to stop in time and crashed, exploding into grey dust in the process. And then, shortly after that, the eye stopped flickering and turned into...the illuminated eye.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Soos turned around to see the door slowly vanish. "Well, that was rushed." and then he turned around to see he was in a completely white room with a couple of windows, and four pillars with a light blue orb each.

"What is this place?"

Soos went to the orbs and checked them as three familiar figures arrived from two doors that materialized neabry: Dipper, Mabel and Wendy. Once they went inside, the doors vanished instantly. And then the trio spotted Soos, shouted his name, ran to him and embraced the man-child in a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Soos!" Mabel exclaimed in joy.

"I'm happy to see you again, dudes!" Soos said, right before separating the hug. "Now, tell me, what did you went through?"

"I fought against Rumble and won!" Dipper proudly stated.

"Mabel and I fought against a dinosaur made out of our past ex-boyfriends." Wendy said.

"What did you do, Soos?"

"I fled for my life while a T-Rex was chasing me." and then it hit him. "Wait a minute, I had to run away instead of fighting something, why wasn't I given a test similar to the ones you got?"

"I can answer that!"

And then Bill materialized in the middle of the room, startling the team. "You see, the test Soos had to go through as escape from the dinosaur version of his father." he explained, much to the team's surprise. "And once he escaped from his clutches, he passed the test."

"Wait a minute! So we have to face enemies from our pasts, with Wendy and I facing an abominable reptilian as well, and Soos simply has to run away from a dinosaur to pass his test?!"

"It was a dinosaur with the head of his father."

"I don't know, I still think that's a bit unfair." Soos remarked.

"Regardless, you all passed the tests, and now you can have your dream powers!" Bill summoned some confetti and blew a party horn as the team exchanged happy looks. "I'll watch from here, make sure this becomes quite a spectacle!"

Hearing that, the team nodded and went to the orbs. They slowly reached for them, and briefly stopped and turned to Bill, who gave them a thumbs up with one of his hands in his back. They quickly turned back to the orbs, though Dipper hesitated for a moment, grabbed them and were immediately amazed by the power they felt.

They were covered in white spheres of light, with their silhouettes shown inside, and they smiled before flying out of the castle and heading to find Null. Once they left, Bill summoned a cane and put on a smug look as a familiar triangular figure made himself present: Null.

"Ah, Null Cipher, It's a pleasant disappointment to meet you." Bill greeted as Null looked a bit surprised. "What do you want?"

"I want to break sense into that that thick, interdimensional skull of yours!" Null hissed as he quickly regained his composure.

"Tough luck, I don't even have a physical body."

"Should I remind you, "Bill", that these puny humans could completely derail your plan if given the chance?" Null warned. "Why would you be helping people that are an utter threat to your master plan?"

"Because even if they managed to turn themselves into the worst human beings to have ever existed, they wouldn't be nearly half the pain you are in my interdimensional ass. Hell, they wouldn't even be a quarter of that pain." Bill then turned his body as he added, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be heading to them so they can kick your ass in person?"

"Just because that kid got defeated them doesn't mean the same will happen to me!" Null snarled as he turned red, literally. "I will defeat them, make Mabel my queen, the rest my slaves, and I will succeed where you failed!"

With that said, Null blasted himself out of the castle as Bill turned himself back to normal. "We'll see about that, Null." Bill smugly remarked. "We'll see about that...soon."


	15. That's all folks!

**Here it is, the grand finale of Trapped in the Closet! There won't be a sequel to this fic, so I sincerely apologize if this ending doesn't answer any questions, but then again, it's not supposed to.**

**Thank you so much for putting up with this fic for a long time, I apologize for the endless mistakes I probably did while I made this, and I'm glad you enjoyed it while it lasted. Shout out to Extreme Light 9 for giving me the idea of this fic, and as always, read and review. :)**

* * *

**Last time, on "Trapped in the Closet"**

_**"Should I remind you, "Bill", that these puny humans could completely derail your plan if given the chance?" Null warned. "Why would you be helping people that are an utter threat to your master plan?"**_

_**"Because even if they managed to turn themselves into the worst human beings to have ever existed, they wouldn't be nearly half the pain you are in my interdimensional ass. Hell, they wouldn't even be a quarter of that pain." Bill then turned his body as he added, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be heading to them so they can kick your ass in person?"**_

_**"Just because that kid got defeated them doesn't mean the same will happen to me!" Null snarled as he turned red, literally. "I will defeat them, make Mabel my queen, the rest my slaves, and I will succeed where you failed!"**_

_**With that said, Null blasted himself out of the castle as Bill turned himself back to normal. "We'll see about that, Null." Bill smugly remarked. "We'll see about that...soon."**_

* * *

**(Back with the team)**

The spheres flew to a rocky platform in the middle of nowhere, slowly floating down as the team's silhouettes smiled as the spheres got a crack. Said crack rapidly expanded until the spheres crumbled to pieces, and the team came out of them and set foot on the ground.

"Well, that was weird." Mabel expressed. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"We came here for a reason, and that's to end Null's reign once and for all!" Dipper answered and stated. "Besides, we won't be able to return to the real world until we do that."

"Why is that case, again?" Soos questioned. "I honestly don't remember."

"Because he wants us dead, Soos." Wendy dryly remarked.

And then, just as Soos replied with obliviousness, Null made himself present by blowing a powerful breeze and slowly descending to the ground, with his descent somehow causing the rocks to start fly up. And then, once he hit the ground, the rocks immediately fell back and extremely tall walls emerged from the edges of the rock.

"Were you trying to scare us?" Dipper questioned.

"No, I was making my dramatic entrance!" The "dream demon" proudly stated with a chuckle. "So, you ready to die twice?"

"Die twice?" Mabel repeated with worry. "What do you mean by that?"

Hearing the girl's answer, Null laughed for a while before summoning a monocle and adjusting it as he gave his answer. "Have you ever heard the phrase, if you die in a dream..." Null summoned hundreds of cannons directly aimed at the team before finishing, "You die in the real world?!"

The cannons shot fiery cannonballs, most of which the team managed to dodge. However, one of them hit Dipper's hat, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't put it out. "What's up with this fire?!"

"In my realm, any kind of damage you get here will persist until you return to the world, and get rid of it there." Null answered with a smug tone. "Granted, this applies to all dreamscapes in existence, but my dreamscape has a more...severe version than the rest."

Null put one of his hands on the floor and, without warning, a pair of sharp...things came out and pierced Mabel and Dipper's stomachs. However, after the initial scream and shock and once the things left, the twins didn't feel any kind of pain. "We're still alive...and we don't feel anything?"

"Yeah, it gets complicated here, some of these injuries you get will follow you to the real world, pain included, while everything else is simply an illusion that just so happens to be able to hurt you." Null then turned his cane into a ball of fire. "And I'm pretty sure you can put the remaining pieces together."

Null threw the fireball at the twins, but they simply summoned human-sized hamster balls to reflect them. Seeing that, Null laughed as he created two more fireballs as the team used their dream powers to create some weapons. Once they did that, Null threw the fireballs at the sky, and they exploded as he rushed to the team and turned his hands into swords.

Wendy, using her axe, simply blocked the sword strikes and did it until Null sprouted a mechanical limb and used it to stun the teenager. And then, just as Soos noticed and ran to the dream demon, he got ready to attack only for Null to use Wendy as a human shield, making Soos stop on his tracks and giving him the opening to attack him with the lumberjack.

He threw her to the handyman, but just as he got ready to vaporize them, he was struck by a cat head that exploded on contact. He turned and spotted Mabel, with cat heads replacing her hands, running to him with Dipper flying by her side. She shot some more cat heads, but Null simply deflected them as fast as she shot them.

However, when he grabbed one of them, he soon discovered that he couldn't take it off, and even more cat heads got stuck on him as Mabel and Dipper gave him a smirk. Then, once the anomaly was covered in cat heads, Dipper snapped his fingers, which caused the cat heads to violently explode.

A long time passed, and the team smiled as they thought that Null was at the very least incapacitated, but the dream demon simply got out of the cloud of smoke and attacked the twins, who fought back as hard as they could. Soos and Wendy joined the fight not long after, but Null simply grew another pair of arms and used them to strike back.

After a while, he surrounded himself in a purple, electric aura that electrocuted the team, and then he telekinetically lifted them and threw them to the wall, which broke and made them fall.

However, they quickly managed to catch the edge, get back up and throw another blast at the dream demon, once again exploding in contact. However, unlike last time, Null actually gave a hint that it didn't even faze him: his...amused laughter.

His laughter died down as the cloud of smoke dispersed and he eyed the team. "You know, this has been more exciting than I had anticipated." Null smugly complimented. "I'm clearly getting the upper hand, and I'll win no matter what, but I've been highly amused nonetheless so far."

"You won't stay smug for long, Null!" Dipper hissed.

"Maybe, maybe not, we won't know until you kill my smugness somehow." The team growled as the dream demon got an idea. "But for the time being, how about we raise the stakes?"

Null glowed as the area started to shake and the rock flew higher and higher, it's shape turning triangular as it slowly stopped at the highest point possible. A red eye sprouted from the sides of the shape, and flames engulfed the edges, not to mention an eye formed in the middle of the arena.

"Wait, actually, I think I know exactly what will make this match more fun!"

Null split himself into four clones, who laughed as they shape shifted into one member of the team. "Can you guess which one of us is the real one?" they stated in unison as they summoned some weapons.

"Oh man."

The clones dashed towards the team and they separated to fight their individual clones. They were evenly matched for the most part, up until Wendy managed to strike her clone with a swing of her ax...which phased through it as if it wasn't even there in the first place.

"My clone isn't Null!" Wendy informed just before her clone leapt for her.

"Keep looking for him!" Dipper exclaimed.

Soos lifted his shirt and created a question mark on his stomach, which he used to shoot rainbow question marks at his clone. These phased through him as well, and instead hit Mabel, making her jump just as her clone dashed for her. "No Null here either!" Soos shouted as he summoned a hamster ball shield.

"No Null here either, and that must mean..." Mabel created a pair of axes and threw them at her brother. "Dipper, catch!"

He heard his sister, turned to see the axes and caught them. As he watched his reflection in them as he tried to figure out what to do with it, Dipper got an idea when he saw his clone jumping towards him, and he swung both axes directly at him. The clone let out a painful screech as it hit the ground and the other clones turned into sand before crumbling apart.

The axes vanished and everybody turned to the clone, who slowly got up while covering his stomach. It took long, deep breaths and shivered as it bleed and tried to keep some of his intestines inside himself. And then, without any warning, the rock started to shake and the entire location started to..."glitch".

"What the hell is going on?!" Wendy shouted, earning an angry glare from Soos in response. "Hey, this isn't the time for kid-appropriate language!"

The skies started to turn into static, the ocean below them somehow got skeletons all over itself, and even the rock they stood on began to shake and crack. The crack started to expand once Null stopped his screech and gave the team a furious glare, showing his eye looked exactly like the symbol of the blind eye society...only angry.

"I'm sick of this shit!"

Null "pushed" the team to the edges of the rock, only for them to remain in their ground and then getting their knees stabbed with some spikes that sprouted from the ground. Once the spikes "went back into the ground", the team fell and were immediately apprehended with some tentacle appendages.

"I never thought you'd be a pain in my ass this big, but you proved me wrong!" Null mockingly complimented. "Well, guess what, I'm not playing games anymore! I'm going to end your pitiful lives right here, right now, and I'll make sure the last seconds of your life are filled with horrifying, agonizing pain!"

Null lifted his arms and summoned a load of weapons, which he then combined into a gigantic balls that he enchanted with the power of nightmares. He aimed the ball, got ready to throw it and laughed a bit before saying, "Any last words, pathetic vermins?"

But before they could answer, Bill materialized out of nowhere and used his telekinesis to grab and throw the ball away, much to Null's annoyance and the team's relief. "You sure did a good job stalling for time." Bill remarked. "And it looks like I arrived just in time too."

"Stay away from this battle, Bill!" Null snarled. "This is between me and those pathetic humans!"

"No, this is between you and me, the group was simply a distraction." And then everything started to shake... "A distraction to prepare your end."

Null got a worried look, and everybody turned to the horizon, where a giant tornado was sucking up everything nearby. Not only that, but it was getting closer and closer, which made Null, the team and the rock, but not Bill.

"You idiot, don't you know that this is nothing more than a minor setback?!" Null , much to Bill's indifference. "I can always return, stronger and smarter each time! And when I return, I'll make sure you get destroyed instead!"

"I'm pure energy, and energy can't be destroyed." Bill bluntly stated before trapping Null inside a bubble. "Unfortunately for you, the energy you're made of can and must be destroyed. Look at the bright side, though, you managed to last longer than usual."

The dream demon giggled before throwing the bubble into the tornado, and the team got to watch Null making three clones of himself, turn them into the team and then see them be savagely dismembered along with himself, in Dipper's form, once the bubble popped.

Their horrified looks, however, briefly vanished once they looked around and saw what looked like a portal to the real world. And they returned once the team were encased inside a bubble by Bill, who gave them a pleased look.

"Thanks for helping me getting rid of that pest, everyone, but I'm afraid this is where our little cooperation ends. From now on, make sure you don't mess with my master plan. You wouldn't want to know what it is, understood?" Bill warned. "Oh, and don't worry about the horrible deaths Null showed you, your eventual fate's going to be far worse than that!"

"Wait, what?!"

"Goodbye, everybody!"

And with that said, Bill threw the bubble to the portal, and it popped once the team crossed it. Their injuries, barring Dipper's fire, completely healed, and the boy quickly dusted the fire off before they felt a light coming closer and closer to them. Then, suddenly, they woke up in the middle of a room back inside the "closet", with only one way to go, leading to what looked like the exit.

"We're back in reality!" Mabel exclaimed in joy. "Although, I have to admit, that seemed kinda rushed."

"Well, at least we're out of that madness." Dipper remarked, before remembering his hat was on fire.

He immediately threw it to the ground and stepped on it, removing the fire...somehow. As he put it back on, Dipper spotted the exit and walked towards it. "Okay, there it is, let's get out of this place."

The rest nodded in agreement and followed him. Once they got a slightly better look outside, what they saw looked like the interior of the mystery shack, cobwebs and fake exhibits included. And once they came out of the "closet"...

*POOF!*

They were showered by confetti as familiar voices cheered in joy as applaud roared in the room. Once it stopped raining confetti, the team looked around and spotted the teenagers, Robbie, Candy, Grenda, and Stan among the people cheering and applauding, much to the team's surprise and joy, in the case of Soos.

"Congratulations, guys, you're the first ever people to go into the closet, and come out alive!" Stan complimented as he walked to the team and shaked hands with them. "In a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate it?"

"Hold it, hold it, hold it, my mind is unable to process this!" Mabel exclaimed before grabbing her head. "What the heck's going on?!"

"Well, your boss told us that he was making a brand new attraction, and he asked our help to make it more..."authentic", in a way." Robbie explained.

"So, one little bribe and finding the right equipment later, we managed to cooperate well enough to create illusions of ourselves so they could be your "enemies" for the ride." Candy added.

"The backgrounds and locations, however, were all my doing!" Stan proudly stated.

"Wait a minute, so everything that happened inside that place... never really happened?!" Dipper snarled.

"Not a single event! It was just a little test ride for the Mystery Shack's newest exhibit: The Tour of Terror! So, what did you guys think?"

"I got to say it, Mr. Pines, I had a hard time figuring out what was real and what was fake the whole journey." Soos answered. "I mean, sure, some of the things you told me were there, but I was lost for the most part!"

"Hold on a second, you knew this wasn't real the whole time?!" Wendy said in disbelief.

"Of course not, dudes, at least, I knew what was real and what wasn't until we entered the dreamscape."

That managed to catch Stan's attention. "What dreamscape?"

"The null dreamscape?"

"I never added such a thing to the closet."

"Huh?! But what about Null Cipher?! The purple shack?! Dowsha Illuminatus?!"

"Hmm, maybe I need to adjust some things in the closet, you guys are coming up with some insane stuff." Stan remarked. "Anyway, you've succeeded in passing the closet, you may go take a break now."

The team exchanged confused looks and shrugged before leaving. And as they left, an illuminated eye appeared on the ceiling, and it followed the team for a while until they left the room, upon which it vanished out of existence.

**(Later, at night time)**

The twins switched from their normal clothes to their pajamas and head to their beds immediately afterwards. With that done, and with hundreds of questions left to ask, Dipper had only one question in his mind:

_"What was real, and what wasn't?"_

He ignored the question and tried to sleep, but after a while, Dipper found himself unable to sleep, so he got off his bed and looked around the room to see if there was anything wrong. He immediately spot it when he saw the window looking at him with a malicious glare, and a triangular figure formed in it and separated from it, illuminating the room bright enough to make Mabel wake up and see the figure.

After that, it laughed a bit as it transformed into Bill Cipher, who was received with a serious look from Dipper and a worried one from Mabel. "Oh, don't mind me, I'm just watching the "watch the puny humans sleep with endless questions in their heads" channel."

"Okay, Bill, we got a few questions and we want some answers." Dipper stated.

"And I want the sexiest human body in existence so I can seduce and marry Shooting Star." Bill replied with a laugh as Mabel recoiled in disgust. "Some things just can't be achieved, Pine Tree."

"So you're not going to give us any answers?"

"Oh, I can give you answers, alright." the dream demon replied as he summoned a cane. "The answers, however, depend on the question. What do you want to know?"

"Just a two things; did the stuff that happened in the closet really happen or were we just going nuts, and when Null died, did all the power and memories of this incident go back to Gideon?"

"Yes."

"So the creatures we faced in the closet were real?" Mabel asked.

"I never said that."

"But you answered-"

"Ah, but you never asked _what specifically_ happened or didn't happen; the dreamscape? The creatures? Null? None of them were mentioned, you just said "the stuff", which could have been any of them." Bill explained, much to Dipper's frustration. "The second question, however, I can tell you that while Gideon won't gain any memories that weren't his, he's going to face a splitting headache when he wakes up tomorrow."

"Well, at least that can calm us down a bit." Mabel remarked.

"Exactly! And trust me, considering what you'll face next, you need to stay calm." and then Bill glowed as he slowly vanished. "Goodbye!"

"Wait! I got another question; what are your plans for Gravity Falls?!"

"Sorry, Pine Tree, you should've asked that question when you had the chance! For now, you'll just have to conform with what I told you! Which is barely anything compared to the rest of my knowledge! Goodbye again!"

With that said, the dream demon vanished into nothingness as Dipper and Mabel watched, Dipper pounding his fist into the ground once the last trace of Bill was gone. After that, Mabel got off her bed and walked to her brother, put her arm on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, at least we're alive, and Null has been taken care of."

"...I guess you're right."

And with that done, Dipper turned to his sister and the two engaged in an awkward sibling hug. Once they separated, the twins went to their beds and slowly closed their eyes until they fell asleep...at least for Mabel, since Dipper briefly opened one of his eyes and took out 3 as quietly as possible. Once he got it out, he quickly searched for an empty page in the book using a black light. When he found an empty one, he grabbed a pen from somewhere and wrote down:

_Null Cipher_

_Creature number: X_

_Null Cipher is a malevolent creature that gains a physical form and passage to our world when someone tries to decipher the wheel of Bill Cipher. Once whoever is checking the wheel does something wrong, Null will rise from the wheel and, alongside getting a physical form, will gain the memories of whoever checked the wheel, including grudges and obsessions._

_Null has no known starting location after leaving the wheel, but he can be found in the form of a grey/silver eye in a flat surface. However, he can shapeshift his color whenever he needs to, so it's not as easy as it looks. While not confirmed, I suspect he can teleport as well._

_The only known way to deal with Null is to make a deal with Bill Cipher, who hunts for the monster in order to send him back to the wheel. However, I haven't been able to decipher if Bill is completely trustworthy in his word, so do it with caution. _

_Do not summon at all costs._

**The End**


End file.
